


Making Time

by PunkShinji



Series: Time and Space [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mostly Kakashi/OC, OOC, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Slight Itachi/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkShinji/pseuds/PunkShinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fourteen years, Hazuki Miki is reintroduced to the Village Hidden in The Leaves thanks to one Hatake Kakashi. And our Copy Nin finds himself wanting to spend more and more time with the girl, drawn to her singing and maybe something else. But will Miki's torturous past catch up with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER IS REALLY BAD I AM WORKING ON REWRITING THE SECOND IS BETTER I PROMISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE

The sea heaved, slamming itself against the boat. Rain plunged towards the earths. The heavy drops smashed across the boat and her face. 

Kakashi stood on the dock, waiting for the man to make one small mistake so he can make his move.  
“Make one wrong move and I’ll slice the bitch’s throat open,” said the distraught middle-aged man. 

He held a young woman against himself, he pressed a knife against her throat. 

The woman’s long blonde hair stuck to her wet face, dress sagging against her body, green eyes full of fear. A trail of blood trickled down her broken nose. Her eyes darted from the knife against her throat and Kakashi. The Leaf Nin signaled her to remain calm.

“Just let Miki go, Jiro,” Kakashi said. He knew that keeping the man talking would give them more time. 

“So you can kill me,” the man shook his head and laughed, “I’m not so stupid.”

Jiro’s knife went slack just for a second. Kakashi swiftly threw a shuriken at the man’s arm. Jiro screamed in pain. Miki jabbed into his gut with her elbow and dove off of the boat. Jiro yelled inaudibly and threw the knife at her. The knife sliced her calf just before she hit the water.

Kakashi dove after her. Jiro took this time to start the boat’s motor. Three more Leaf ninja ran out onto the pier just as the man drove beyond their reach. 

Miki and Kakashi broke the surface. The Silver-haired man swam her to shore. The other ninja’s ran to the beach to help them. Miki coughed up mouthfuls of water. 

“Kakashi, Jiro managed to escape. Should we purse,” one of the other ninjas asked.

Kakashi shook his head. He reached over and placed his hand on Miki’s back. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she said between coughs. 

Kakashi helped her to her feet. Miki pushed the wet hair out of her face and looked up at him in despair. And a little bit of hope. “Now what?”

_______________________________________________________

Kakashi opened the door to the studio apartment Miki would call home for the foreseeable future. Miki walked in and took a quick look around. It was furnished with the basics; a bed, refrigerator, table with two chairs, sink, stove, and microwave. A door in the back led to a small bathroom. “It’s very cozy,” Miki said taking a seat on the bed. 

The Jounin walked in but didn't shut the door behind him. “It’s the same model I have.”

Miki giggled. “I’m not surprised,” she said smiling up at him. He seemed like a minimalist person. Kakshi smiled back under his mask. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out an envelope. He placed it on the table. “There's a bit of starter money in here. It’ll help you pick up a few more things you’ll need.” He paused, “like clothes,” he said motioning to Miki.

Miki crinkled her nose at the silver-haired man. She was wearing a plain white dress she had been given at the hospital. She sighed, “I guess.”

Kakashi placed the key ontop of the envelope. Miki squeezed her hands into fists. The blonde knew Kakashi couldn’t stay but she really didn’t want to be alone. Not for a while.  
“Well that mission report isn’t gonna fill itself out.” He said turning to leave.

“Right.” Miki got up and walked over to the door with him avoiding looking up at him. She was trying to put on a brave face. After everything she’s been through with the Ring, with moving her, with Kakashi…

Kakashi put his hand atop her head and ruffled her hair. It was obvious how distraught Miki was, and the Leaf Nin couldn’t help but feel for her. It was a lot to take in. “I’ll be back to check up on you soon.” His eye closed in a smile. 

Miki looked up at him. “Okay,” Her smile was weak but it was sincere. Kakashi said a quick goodbye and headed out.

She closed the door behind him and went back over to her bed. She looked out the window and saw Kakshi leave the apartment complex. Sighing she slipped down onto the bed. Everything ached; her head, her body, and her heart. She hugged herself and just laid there. Regardless of everything though, she wasn’t going to cry. 

I’m happy. She mentally said to herself. It was a new chapter in her life. The best chapter so far, after ovr ten years, she was free. And she was in a safe place. Nothing but good things was waiting for her. And Kakashi was here.

Miki attempted a wobbly smile. She was so happy to see him again after all of this time…

She fell asleep not too long after that. A tear stain on her cheek.

______________________________________________________________

Miki woke up to an ache in her stomach. She was hungry. The blonde stretched out on the bed. Her body was so sore. Her stomach growled at her. Grumbling, Miki got up and hobbled over to the bathroom. 

After relieving herself she wiped the drool off of her mouth and tried to calm down her hair. Her fingers weren’t really a good replacement for a comb. She sighed and decided it was good enough.

“Foooooood,” she mumbled grabbing the key and her envelope. She opened it up and saw a reasonable amount of money and a small map. She pulled out the map. She gasp at what she saw. 

Kakashi had marked specific points on the map. She scribbled a short description of the pros of each place. Great ramen, Saturday sales, 500 yen wash and dry, etc. Miki giggled at the image of Kakashi doing his laundry. 

Miki headed out to a nice convenience store marked on the map. 

At the little shop she picked up a few packets of instant ramen, chips, a cup, microwave safe bowl, pack of chopsticks. For the morning she also bought a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a brush. She’d worry about new clothes and other things tomorrow. 

She juggled everything in her arms and made her way to the check out. She smiled awkwardly at the young man behind the counter. He blushed and began ringing up her stuff.  
Unknown to Miki, a tall middle aged woman was eyeing her from behind the shelves. She made soft “Ohs” and “Ahs” to herself.

Miki thanked the employ. He blushed even more and mumbled a thank you. Miki smiled and grabbed her bags. 

“WAIT!” The middle aged woman jumped out from the aisle. 

Startled Miki slowly turned around to see the tall bespectled black haired woman. “Yes?” Miki tried to smile but it was wobbly. She was scared of the other woman suddenly calling out to her.

The woman approached her. She gave Miki an assessing look. “Yes…” she mumbled to herself. 

Growing more uncomfortable from the woman’s piercing stare from under her glasses. Miki shifted her bags around. “Uhm, I really have to go now sooo…”

“My dear you are absolutely stunning!” The woman took a grand pose as she said this. Miki sweatdropped. 

“Uhm thank you…?” Miki began to turn away hoping this was the end of the awkward encounter. It was late and her stomach wasn’t getting any fuller. The woman jumped in front of Miki stopping her in her tracks.

“My dear please, you must come work for me in my bar, 24 Matsuri!” The woman exclaimed taking another glandulous pose. 

A bar? Job? Miki hadn’t even thought about looking for work yet. But it was definetly asomething that would come up eventually. This woman was definetly odd, but she didn’t seem threatening. Miki mentally scoffed it couldn’t be worse than her last “job”. Miki made herself sick just thinking about it. Too soon.

“Uhm…” Miki began, “I’m new here, I just, uh, moved…” she shuffled her feet awkwardly. “I don’t really have any clothes or anything that would be appropriate....?”

The woman nodded ferociously as Miki talked. Once she was done the woman chimed in “That is perfect my dear! I, KoKo, will take you shopping and we will find you the perfect wardrobe!” 

“Really? Wow, uh thanks KoKo…” Miki was starting to feel better already. KoKo was definitely helping her out by offering to take her out. Kakashi’s map didn’t really have any of the hot fashion stores marked on it. 

“But of course dear…?” 

Oh. “Miki. Miki Hazuki,” Miki said bowing slightly. 

KoKo laughed. “KoKo and Miki, I see! How beautiful our friendship will bloom!” 

Miki laughed. Koko dug into her purse and handed Miki a business card. “The address to my bar is on my card, stop by tomorrow morning, anytime dear, and KoKo will take care of you.” The woman said and winked at her. Miki shifted her bags to one hand and accepted the card. 

“Have a good night dearest Miki. KoKo is off!” Koko flipped her scarf over her shoulder and walked out the door. 

Miki smilled and left after tucking away the business card. She saw KoKo running back to the store screaming, “My pudding!”

Miki laughed and headed home. She made a quick meal of ramen and chips. She brushed her teeth after and tucked herself back into bed. She smiled as she fell asleep. Things were already looking up for her. 

___________________________________________________________

Kakashi headed up to the third floor of Miki’s apartment building. He felt bad about walking out on her last night but he hoped to make up for that. The Jounin was about to knock on Miki’s door before her heard singing. He leaned in a little bit closer and heard Miki was singing. He smiled and closed his eyes. It had been so long since he last heard her sing. The first time he had heard it absolutely stunned him. Such a beautiful voice. And Miki too…

Kakshi opened his eyes and took a mental step back. He knocked on the door. The singing immediately stopped. It was silent for a minute before the door slowly opened. Kakashi saw that Miki’s look was wary before she saw it was him. 

“Kakshi,” she said breathless. Kakashi’s heart swelled. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday but her hair was combed through and her cheeks were rosy and full. And her emerald eyes were even more brilliant. Kakashi smiled. He was glad she was feeling better.

“Good morning,” he said. 

Miki took a step back for him to come in. “I just stopped by for a second.”

Miki’s face didn’t waiver, she wasn’t upset. She was feeling better today and wouldn’t hold the Shinobi against his busy schedule. “That’s fine. I’m on my way out soon. What’s up?”  
Kakashi wondered what Miki was up to but didn’t ask. He pulled a small white bag from behind his back, “A welcome home gift,” he said.

Miki’s eyes gleamed as she opened the bag. She squealed in delight as she pulled out a Pakkun keychain. “I love it!” 

Kakashi smiled. “I’m glad.” 

“Thank you so much, Kakashi.” Miki said. She stroked his arm lightly.

Kakashi ruffled her blonde head. “I’ll see you soon.” Miki nodded and said goodbye. Kakashi left the complex. He was happy to see her spirits were high. But a part of him felt guilty. He felt he should continue his training he knew somewhere out there Naruto was out doing the same. Sakura too, was training with Lady Hokage. And Sasuke…  
But Miki. He wanted Miki to be happy in her new life here. It’s been a hard move for her. It’s going to take her time to get use to Konoha. So he’d make time for her, even if it was just small visits. Kakashi smiled to himself. And it’d be nice to hear her singing again. 


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place before the first chapter.

Kakashi descended a small stairwell leading to the back entrance to the building.

He was leading an undercover mission looking into a lead on the Ring. He disguised himself with a Transformation Jutsu, being the most recognized member of the troupe. Black hair was tucked under a black hood. He wore a sleeves red shirt and black pants. White bandages wrapped around both his arms. Dark glasses covered his eyes and of course- a mask over the bottom half of his face. A katana was strapped to his back. The two other Leaf Nin behind him, both Chunin, wore similar outfits. The other member of their team was a distance away patrolling the perimeter in case something went wrong while they were inside.

“I am so glad you and your men accepted my request, Akihiko-san,” said the man leading them down the stairs.

“Of course, the money’s good, Takashi-san” Kakashi answered. Hono Takeshi was the head honcho of a small drug smuggling cartel. He was a middle-aged man, balding , and fat. He reeked of alcohol. But he was their lead. The man had sent out a job request for strong young men to work as a body guard for a few days through an underground channel. Konoha had a few spies connected to that channel and intercepted the request.

The request itself wasn’t much to go off of but they had also learned that Yamata Jiro was to be in the area. Putting two and two together, it was a good chance for the Leaf Village to make their move. The Ring, Jiro’s human trafficking organization, has been responsible for dozens of missing children in the Land of Fire and every other country. The Leaf Village has only been close to the termination of the organization once before. But that mission was a failure.

Takeshi laughed. He led them through a large wooden door into a bustling kitchen. Takeshi owned a number of clubs but for this mission they’d be held at this particular one, The Lounge.

“I’m glad, you seem very confident,” Takeshi said stopping to take a bite of a chicken leg. The juices dripped down his chin but he paid no mind.

“You already have a number of men at your disposal, why hire a new set of bodyguards?” It was a bold question but Kakashi felt it was an easy probe for more information.

Takeshi threw the chicken bone back onto the plate. A cook walked past and Takeshi stopped them to wipe his greasy hands on their clothes. The cook, a too-skinny elderly man, kept a professional face but his eyes shone with disgust. Takeshi barked for the cook to get back to work before turning back to Kakashi and his men.

“You and your men won’t be MY bodyguards.” He said matter-of-factly. He turned and continued through another set of doors into a room full of song. A beautiful voice rose up against an acoustic band. Kakashi’s head snapped up and his attention honed into the room.

The room was round and pillars were placed around the center of the room to form a makeshift hallway. There was a stage in the middle with the band and someone else…

Takeshi was talking but Kakashi didn’t hear him, he was focused on trying to find the source of that voice. He knew that voice from somewhere…

Between the pillars Kakashi could make out a blonde head of hair.

Almost there.

Just a little bit closer.

Finally they were in front of the stage. His heart was beating rapidly. At the center of the stage stood a young blonde woman in a green evening dress. She sang the in the most beautiful voice…

Her eyes met his and Kakashi knew, in that moment, who she was. He’d always remember those emerald eyes.

Takeshi made a motion for the band to stop. The woman’s voice faded. Kakashi inhaled. He hadn’t noticed he was holding in his breath.

“Miki, will be your client,” Takeshi said as Miki descended a small set of stairs next to the stage. Kakashi couldn’t look away from her.

She was alive. After all these years…

Miki stopped next to Takeshi who wrapped his arm around her waist. Kakashi looked away then. Staying calm he introduced himself and his men to her. “I’m Akihiko, these two are Reno and Ken.” The other men nodded courteously.

“Miki Hazuki,” she said and bowed slightly. Her voice was emotionless and her expression was empty. It made Kakashi sick seeing her this way. Emerald eyes…so dull when they use to be so bright and full of life.

What happened between then and now? Kakashi needed to find out.

“Keep practicing I got big boy stuff to do,” Takeshi said then slapped Miki’s ass. She winced. Kakashi twitched. He almost lost his self-control then. How he wanted to reach out and break the bastard's fat arm.

Miki bowed to them again and left back to the stage. “You better be fucking perfect for tonight babe,” Takeshi called as he turned away.

Kakashi’s gaze lingered on the blonde woman. The band started up again. Kakashi turned away and followed Takeshi into a room parallel to the stage. The last thing he heard before the door shut was Miki’s voice rising above the band. It was haunting and beautiful…

* * *

  
They were presumably in Takeshi’s private study now. Soft velvet chairs and sofas. The men took a seat. Takeshi offered them a glass of liquor but they refused. Takeshi took a drink before speaking up again.

“So the low down is, my lease on the girl is up but since she’s such a big attraction I can’t let her go,” he took another sip from the glass and made a wide gesture. “Jiro and his men are coming to collect tomorrow night,” pausing, he took another sip, “that’s where you guys kick his guy’s ass, knock ‘em out the picture, then I pay you and the bitch stays. Easy?” He downed the rest of the glass and let out a content sigh.

“Jiro Yamata’s men are Rouge Shinobi,” Kakashi said, “you didn’t mention this on our contract.”

Takeshi made an irritated noise. “Fine, I’ll add 25% to your pay.” Takeshi poured another glass. He raised it in a toast. “Agreed?”

Kakashi looked to his men; they paused then nodded to him. “Agreed.” Kakashi and his men stood up from the couch.

Takeshi downed the rest of his drink. “Good, now go do your job.” Draining the rest of the glass he shooed them out of the room.  
__________________________________________________  
Later that night Kakashi was on his way to relieve one of his men. They were each taking 4 hour shifts watching Miki’s door. Takeshi was almost convinced Jiro’s men would collect early so he ordered them to be as vigilant as possible. It was a reasonable request.

While one was at her room, one more was in their designated room, and the third was patrolling the inside of the building, mentally mapping it out. They rotated so each of them was able to get some rest and learn the lay of the land.

The undercover Shinobi had just finished patrolling. He had the perfect mental layout of the building. “You’re good to go,” Kakashi said to his man once he reached the door. “Yessir.” The other Leaf Shinobi, Ken, was off to the room for some rest. In four hours Kakashi would do the same. He’d take that time to release the Jutsu and recuperate from his lose of Chakra.

But for now he was outside Miki’s door with a hundred questions. None of which he could ask her. He wanted to get her out of here right then and there. The plan wasn’t able to accompany that addition yet. Kakashi would have to tie in a rescue somehow without jeopardizing the mission. If he could get her away from here and back to the village…

His fists clenched at his side. Miki knew the Ring. She could give them the information they needed to bring it down once and for all.

The door opened slowly. Kakashi turned and saw Miki, in a simple white nightgown, come out into the dark hallway. She didn’t look at his face. “Can you come with me to get some water?” Her voice was soft and meek. She seemed so frail.

Kakashi nodded. Miki slowly made her way through the hallways of the west side of the club. The west side doubled as Takeshi’s residence.

Once they made it to the kitchen Miki grabbed a small glass of water and the two headed back. There was a heavy silence between them. She looked back at him over her shoulder once. Her body was stiff. The blonde was terrified of him. It hurt Kakashi that he couldn’t reach out to her. But he was experienced enough to tie down his own personal feelings for the mission.

Before she walked back into the room Miki stopped. Slowly she looked up at him. Hesitant. “Have we met before?”

Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat. Could she tell it was him? Would she expose the mission? He looked into her eyes and saw how hopeful she was. How much she wanted him to be a friend. Someone to save her.

“No.” His voice was hard, void of any emotion he held inside.

She looked away, disappointed. “I’m sorry. You just reminded me of someone I use to know…” Miki’s voice trailed off as she rentered her room.

The closed door was between them now.

Kakashi wondered how broken her heart was.

Through a window he saw the rain begin to fall.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how choppy the last chapter was. Hopefully this is better?


	3. Hypnosis

It had rained all night and it continued well into the day. There were murmurs that Jiro wouldn’t be able to make it through all this rain. But Takeshi swore he would show. “If he has the chance he’ll take her back, there’s no doubt about it,” he had said continuously throughout the day.

It was evening now and the place was packed with attendants. Takeshi had covered up his malicious plan with a party, in Jiro’s honor. Kakashi wasn’t comfortable with all the spectators. But his men knew the place well enough now. The mission would continue as planned.

Kakashi stood on a balcony overlooking the stage. The band had been playing alone for about an hour now. There was no sign of Miki.

A roar of applause erupted from the crowd. Kakashi looked over at one of his men. Reno nodded at him. That was the signal. Jiro Yamata had arrived.

From the crowd Kakashi could see him. A middle-aged man, dressed well in nice attire. Two men flanked his sides. The Rogue Shinobi no doubt. Takeshi approached the Ring leader and shook his hand. The two laughed together and exchanged a few words. Takeshi kept glancing up at Kakashi’s location, visibly nervous.

Miki, clad in a wondrous red evening gown was guided into the room by Ken. Kakashi watched her as she was greeted by Jiro who leaned in and whispered something to her. Her face gave nothing away. It was still emotionless and cold.

Ken continued leading Miki towards the stage. The crowd applauded her arrival. The band started in slowly and Miki’s voice rose and silenced the crowd. Kakashi tried not to get swallowed up in the song but he felt his heart resonating with the harmony.

It was then that a bomb went off somewhere near the kitchen. Kakashi looked from Reno to Ken as everyone began scrambling around. This was not part of their plan. He looked into the crowd and saw Takeshi had been killed by one of Jiro’s men. One of the band members had grabbed Miki and was now fleeing with Jiro out the back.

Cursing, Kakashi dropped the jutsu and dove into the crowd. Ken and Reno quickly joined his side. The two rouge shinobi threw a smoke bomb at the Leaf Shinobi. Blinded, the three of them formed a circle and waited for the attack. It followed shortly after.

“We got it!” Reno and Ken were taking on the henchmen easy enough so Kakashi dashed out after the Ring leader. And Miki…

They were heading towards the docks. He couldn’t see them through the rain but it was obvious where they were headed. A shuriken was shot through the rain. He dodged it easily enough. The man that had masqueraded as the band member charged at him. A swift kick to the side of the head had knocked the man out.

He saw them running towards the dock. Jiro was holding onto Miki’s arm and all but dragging her along with him.

“Miki!” It finally burst out of his mouth. After holding it in for this long he finally called out to her.

The world moved slowly for them in that moment. Miki wiped her head around and saw him, silver hair and all. She heaved with all her might towards him with enough force to knock Jiro off balance.

“Kakashi!” She cried back, breathless. She tugged again with all her might and was able to break free. She turned her body ready to run but Jiro was fast enough to reach out and grab a fist full of golden hair. Miki screamed in pain.

 Kakashi was almost there. It was too risky to make a projectile move. He was helpless as Jiro pulled Miki’s head back and slammed his fist into her face. Miki crumpled on the floor. Jiro pulled out a knife.

“Don’t fucking move or I’ll jam this knife right threw her skull!” Miki was still jarred from the punch. Kakashi stopped in his tracks. Breathing heavy he raised his hands.

“Good now stay there.” Jiro kicked Miki’s side. “Get up,” he demanded. When Miki didn’t move he pulled her hair more. Miki screamed and wrapped her hands around her hair trying to pull in the opposite direction to relieve the pain.

“GET UP!”

 Miki slowly rose to her feet. Jiro let go of Miki’s hair and wrapped a hand around her waist. The two of them walked backwards towards a small get-away boat. Jiro kept an eye on Kakashi. Miki lifted her head and Kakashi saw the blood on her face.

The rain was heavy against his body.

* * *

 

It had been a couple months now since her move to Konoha. Miki was feeling more stable as her life fell into a routine. Koko was a pleasant boss and the bar, 24 Matsuri, was a fine establishment. It was quiet during the day, with a few stragglers her and there, pleasant people. And at night it kicked up a beat, usually hosting celebrations for Leaf Nin returning successful from a mission. They’d get a few out-of-hand guests but Rei, their 6’5” 300 pound security, handled them easily. Overall it was a nice, easy going work place.

Miki was helping Aiko, one of the bartenders, clean up and get ready for the night crew. Miki was lucky enough to work the morning and lunch shift today. The nights were fun, no doubt, but they drained her emotionally.

She was free now, but some memories still wore on her.

“Well that should do it, thanks, Miki,” Aiko finished wiping up the counter. She was a little older than Miki, dark brown hair, kept short and neat, and she was well toned. Aiko was one of four bartenders there. The other three were nice enough, but Miki felt like she could call Aiko a friend.

“I’m off then.” Miki untied the apron around her waist. The apron was black with the bar’s name on it. She wore a white and red tee with black tights, red flats, and her hair tied in a high ponytail. It was nothing fancy. If she had been working the night shift she’d feel more inclined to “dress up”.

After saying goodbye to Koko and Rei, Miki and Aiko headed out. They lived in the same general direction so it was nice to walk together most of the way.

Aiko was married and had a little boy at home. The older woman would often tell Miki of the shenanigans of a three year-old. Miki really enjoyed the stories, she loved children. She never thought about being a mother though.

“So anyway,” Aiko continued, “next week is me and Waka’s third year anniversary and his parents say they can’t watch the little brat! Ugh! I just want a nice night out for once,” she rubbed her temples and groaned.

Miki jumped at the opportunity. “I can watch him!” It was a very sincere offer, if not overzealous.

Aiko squealed in delight. “Miki-chan you’re a life saver!” Aiko hugged her tightly, crushing her just a little. Miki patted Aiko awkwardly wanting the hug to end so she could breathe again.

They started walking again, the mood happier. Aiko spitted out ideas for her anniversary dinner. Miki pitched in a few ideas of her own, trying to fathom what an anniversary date was like.

“Yo, Miki,” Kakashi was walking toward them, one hand waving slowly, the other in his pocket. He looked as laid back as ever. Aiko shot Miki a look. Miki, oblivious, greeted the Jounin. “Kakashi, hi. This is Aiko from my work. Aiko this is-“ the brunette cut her off. “I know who you are,” She said to Kakashi, grinning madly.

“Ah, my reputation precedes me,” He said smiling. Miki laughed awkwardly.

“Well,” Aiko started, rather loud, “I gotta go home and do some stuff soooo see you later,” she said turning to Miki, “and hopefully you too,” she said to Kakashi. Aiko all but skipped away, turning back to point at Kakashi and mouth, “hot”, behind the Shinobi’s back.

“She seems nice,” Kakashi said, putting his hand back in his pockets.

“Yeah she is.” Miki replied. She definitely agreed with Aiko, Kakashi was very attractive. Outrageously so. But Miki wasn’t necessarily concerned with that. They were in a sort-of gray area. They were nice to one another. And they saw each other occasionally but Miki wasn’t sure if they’re friends or not. Sure she’s known Kakashi for a while, technically, but she barely KNEW him. He saved her life. Maybe that was the end of it.

“Did you need anything?” Miki shook herself out of the conundrum that is their relationship.

“Tomorrow. We need you to come in for some more questioning,” Kakashi’s said as smoothly as possible.

Regardless Miki’s heart began beating rapidly. Her blood pressure rose. Breathing became erratic. She wrapped her arms around her.

“Why? I already told you everything I know! I didn’t do anything wrong!” She was panicking. Passerbys gave her cautious looks. It wasn’t a good sight. The two of them were in the middle of a busy business section. There would be more people leaving and entering the shops.

Kakashi grabbed her shoulders. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said slowly, and calmly. Miki avoided looking at him. But having him hold her helped her calm down. Breathing became easy again.

He continued, “There’s one more method they want to try.” Miki bit her lip. Arms dropped to her side. She took a deep breath and looked up at Kakashi. Her eyes were watery but she didn’t let any tears fall out. Not here. Not with all these people watching.

“Okay. I work tomorrow night, so I’ll come in the morning.” She didn’t feel good. But she knew it was important that they learn more about the Ring. They were the good guys. They wanted to stop it. Jiro was still out there. As much as Miki wanted nothing to do with it anymore, she knew she was the only lead they had.

“Alright,” Kakashi’s grip loosened on her shoulders but the Shinobi didn’t let go. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at dawn.” He slowly ran his hands down her arms before letting go completely. Miki immediately felt the loss.

She gave him a wobbly smile. “I’ll see ya later.”

* * *

 

The next day Kakashi brought Miki in for hypnosis. He wasn’t fond of this course of action but understood its positive qualities in the current situation.

When Miki had first ben reintroduced to Konoha she was questioned. Admittedly she didn’t remember much. Names of patrons who had bought her services mostly. That did help. But what they really needed was Jiro’s possible locations. And the location of where the kidnaped kids were held.

Miki was admittedly a little old for the Ring. But she was taken at a young age and showed enough talent for them to not toss her aside, or worse, kill her. Such was the fate of “worn out” captives.

She had said that she was never allowed to see outside when she was at Jiro’s private dwellings. She barely remembered what the inside looked like. There were no windows where they were kept.

Ibuki, after reading the case file was the one to suggest hypnosis. It was approved on the bases that Kakashi was there in case anything went wrong. Miki’s parents had passed away a not too long after she disappeared. And she has never met her sister. So there was no one else that she felt comfortable with.

Miki hasn’t asked anything about Hazuki Makoto, her younger sister. After looking over her own file in the Konoha registry she learned of her younger sister’s existence. Born five months after Miki disappeared. She hasn’t asked for any information regarding her previous life. She didn’t ask for the details of her parent’s premature death. The only thing she asked was if her sister was still alive.

Hazuki Makoto was alive. She no longer resided in Konoha, but a city to the west. Miki seemed relieved that she was alive but didn’t press the issue further.

Kakashi watched through a double sided mirror as Ibuki led Miki into a deep sleep. Sakura was beside him, overseeing Miki’s heart rate monitor. She notified Ibuki when Miki entered the proper state of unconsciousness.

Miki was sitting on a reclining chair, propped into a comfortable enough position. Her arms were strapped in place in case it made a turn for the worst. Kakashi sincerely hoped it didn’t. Ibuki proceeded and directed Miki to a memory where she was in the Ring’s main location, where all the kids were brought. Miki agreed and entered her unconscious memory.

“Alright, Miki, where are you?” Ibuki was a master interrogator; he knew what he was doing. Kakashi clenched his fists in his pockets. He didn’t feel anything good would come of this. Not with what Miki has been through. Who knew what sort of memories she oppressed.

“A hallway,” Miki answered after a brief hesitation.

“A hallway,” Ibuki repeated. “Is there anything in the hallway?”

Miki paused. She was quiet for a while. “Kiki is here,” she answered.

“Who is Kiki?” Ibuki was trying to keep her in the memory. Solidifying the smaller details, like Kiki, would lead to a grander picture and help paint the surroundings.

“Kiki’s my best friend.” Miki’s voice was weak, strained.

“Her heart rate is rising,” Sakura whispered to Kakashi. He was worried where this was leading, now more than ever.

“She’s sad,” Miki was firmly rooted in the memory now.

Ibuki tried to move her onto her surroundings. “Kiki is there, what else is in the hallway?”

“A door.” Miki’s voice was barely audible. Kakashi saw that her heart rate was still steadily rising.

“She’s still okay,” Sakura reassured him.

“What’s behind the door?” Ibuki was getting somewhere. The door might lead to the outside and give them some sort of physical landmark of the terrain.

“No,” Miki sobbed, “I can’t go in there.”

Ibuki asked her again what was behind the door.

“Kiki’s crying, she’s so sad.” Miki was oblivious to anything Ibuki had to say. She was firmly grounded in the memory. It was her reality now.

“Miki,” Ibuki started but was firmly cut off by the blonde screaming at the top of her lungs.

“KIKI’S SAD. THEY TOOK HER IN THE ROOM. I CAN’T GO IN THERE! NOOOOOOO!! KIKI!!!” She was thrashing now, withering in pain. And sobbing, hard.

Kakashi ran into the room. “Wake her up, Ibuki,” He demanded. Ibuki hit the small gong on the side table next to his chair. The sound stopped Miki’s sobbing and dropping her from the memory. She entered a light state of sleep. Her heart rate was able to fall back to normal levels.

Kakashi walked over to her. Tears were dripping down her cheeks. He pulled the heart rate monitor off of her arm. “This is over.”

Ibuki agreed and left the room to convene with Sakura. It was obvious that door was a trigger for Miki. It wasn’t much. Almost nothing. But it gave them enough to know just how sick the Ring really was. They didn’t know what was behind that door. But Miki did. And that said enough.

The Jounin reached out and wiped the blonde, sweat soaked bangs to the side. The touch was direct enough that it woke Miki up.

“Kakashi…” her throat was sore from screaming as loud as she did.

Kakashi smiled down at her. “It’s over now.”

Miki smiled, relieved. She let out a big sigh, followed by a gruff cough. “Did you find what you were looking for?” Kakashi’s eyes glossed over. He tried to hide his rage. If Miki were in a better condition she would undoubtedly notice the Shinobi’s fury. But she had no memory of what had just happened. For that, Kakashi was grateful. He didn’t want to know how Miki would respond to having relived that memory. Once was enough.

 “Yeah, I think we did.” His slip went by unnoticed. His signature smile fell back in to place.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.


	4. Kiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time. Hopefully I can get things to pick up now.

Kakashi dashed over the rooftops to 24 Matsuri. Less than a minute ago he had received a call from Koko, Miki’s manager at the bar. The older woman was distressed and wasn’t sure what to do. Apparently the hypnosis from earlier today had taken a lot out of Miki.

She was fine for the first part of her shift but once the sun went down it all went to hell. Miki had begun mumbling incoherently in the back room. When she was asked about it she claimed she didn’t remember doing that. Then she started screaming at the patrons, men in particular. When Rei, the clubs bouncer tried to get her to go lay down she swung at him. When it didn’t connect she began throwing glass bottles screaming for him to stay away from “Kiki”. She collapsed soon after with a burning fever.

Kakashi cleared the last building before landing in front of the bar. A large group of people were waiting outside. The Leaf Shinobi who recognized him quickly made a path. A large bald man was standing guard at the door, Kakashi assumed this was Rei. “Where is she,” he asked.

Rei walked with him into the club. The staff was cleaning up the broken glass scattered across the floor. It was obvious they were upset. The woman he met yesterday, Aiko, looked over at him with a worried expression. It was obvious she cared for Miki, he hoped this outburst wouldn’t negatively affect their relationship.

A middle-aged woman with glasses and dark hair approached them. “Hatake Kakashi-san, I am Koko.” Kakashi nodded eager to see Miki. Koko thanked Rei and took Kakashi the rest of the way down. “After she collapsed we brought her back to my office where it was more comfortable.”

She was visibly shaking. Her nerves were wrecked by what had happened. Kakashi felt for her. They reached a door at the end of the hallway. Koko paused before opening the door. She looked up at him with a frightened look, “What did they do to her?” Kakashi was confused by the question but as soon as he walked into the room he understood.

Miki was lying in a large chair and talking in her sleep. She was recounting events from her time in the Ring. Koko hung back by the door; hand over her mouth, holding herself.

“…legs hurt…the rope’s hurting Kiki…please…let go…sorry…Kiki…” Miki was covered in sweat. Her blonde hair stuck to her face. She was in pain.

Kakashi crouched down next to her and wiped the hair out of her face. She’s been through so much in one day. Her body was shutting down on her. She needed rest, actual rest. The dreams, memories, were too much.

Kakashi scooped her up into his arms. They needed to get out of here. “Is there another way out of here,” he asked Koko.

The women nodded. She gathered up as much professional demeanor she had left. She pointed back out into the hallway, “th-theres a back door-”

Koko was cut off as Miki started screaming and flailing in Kakashi’s arms. Dodging the flailing arms flying past his face Kakashi tried not to drop her. “NO! I don’t wanna go! Kiki doesn’t wanna gooo,” she sobbed and heaved against Kakashi. He pressed her against his chest as she sobbed more, her arms were spent. “I don’t wanna go there…” She sagged against him, in a deeper sleep but not out of the woods yet.

Koko lead them through the small back kitchen and out the back door. He raced to bring Miki back to her apartment. She was still asleep in his arms but she might wake up in another fit.

* * *

 

They made it there with no problems. Slipping her out of her shoes, Kakashi lowered Miki into her bed. Her fever was going down. That was a good sign. Pulling up a chair next to her bed Kakashi sat down and watched her.

Rubbing his hands over his face he sighed deeply. The girl has definitely been through a lot. But the problem was getting her to a safe mental state. She wouldn’t last long with her memories eating her out like this. He mentally made plans for her to speak with a psychologist. PTSD specialists were easy to come by in the village. Normally their cases were Leaf Shinobi but they’d be able to help.

Miki rolled over in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked away the residue of tears coating her eyelashes. Slowly she sat up on the bed. “Kakashi?”

Her voice was coarse. “I’m here,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry Kiki made a mess,” she stifled a sob.

Kakashi leaned forward and grabbed her hand. “Miki, who is Kiki?”

Miki bit her lip. Tears rolled down her eyes and dropped onto Kakashi’s hand. She opened her mouth slowly, “Miki,” her other hand grabbed the sheets of her bed. She squeezed Kakashi’s hand. “Kiki is Miki.”

A sob broke through her lips. She slapped her hand over her eyes and cried. She cried for all the time she lost, all the pain she felt, the life she lost. She cried for what she’s done, and what she hasn’t.

Kakashi pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her. She balled a fist in his vest and cried into his chest. He held her until all her tears were spent. She choked on a sob and coughed dryly into his chest.

“I g-got y-you all w-wet, I’m s-sorry.” It was hard for her to breath. “Oh this old thing, that’s fine.” Kakashi chuckled.

Miki leaned away from Kakashi. She covered her face with her hands and looked down. “You can g-go now, I’m f-fine,” her voice was muffled through her hands.

Kakashi reached out and tried to move her hands out of her face. Miki turned her head away. “No! I look g-gross after I c-cry,” she said, dodging Kakashi’s attempts to pull them apart.

Well she was definitely feeling better if she was worried about how she looked. “Hmm? I doubt that. But if you’re really okay then you have to show me a pretty smile,” Kakashi teased.

Miki groaned. Kakashi reached out again and parted her thin hands. Her face was puffy and red, her eyes even more so. Green eyes avoided his. She scowled, trying to look menacing but looking more like a ripe cherry.

Pinching her cheeks he pulled, pulling her lips up into smile. “There it is!”

Miki swatted his hands away, face even more red from embarrassment. “Stop it!”

Kakashi smiled as Miki rubbed her cheeks. But she was smiling a little now. He stood up then. She looked up at him with tired eyes. “You need to get some rest,” he said in all seriousness. The smile dropped from her lips.

“I’ll see you soon.” He reached out to ruffle her hair but Miki jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned against him. Her knees were on the bed holding her weight. She felt warm against him.

“Thank you, Kakashi,” she mumbled into his chest. Kakashi smiled and ran his hand down her hair. He felt Miki would be alright after all. Dealing with bad memories was never easy. But Miki was strong. Stronger than anyone else knew. 

 

* * *

 


	5. Date

It was lunchtime and 24 Matsuri was picking up a midday crowd. Miki was waiting tables and visiting with one of her favorite regulars, a Chunin, Yato Haru. He was around the same age as Miki, if not younger. He came around lunchtime quite often, at least as often as Miki worked the midday shift. He talked a lot but Miki didn’t mind. He mostly just talked about his many successful missions. It was a nice insight into Shinobi life, at least that’s what Miki thought. It wasn’t like she could really talk to Kakashi about it.

It had been a couple months since her little hypnosis episode. She’s only seen Kakashi a handful of times since. Not that she was complaining. The Jounin was very busy it seems.

Haru ran a hair through his short black hair. Pushing his plate away, he leaned over towards Miki who was cleaning up the next table over.

“You go out very often Miki-chan?” The question was simple enough. But it did peek Aiko’s interest. The brunette was cleaning glasses at the bar and leaned in to listen.

“I work often so I never really go out,” Miki said. She laughed a bit at how boring her life apparently was. Once a she did met with her therapist though. But that wasn’t really something she’d want tell anyone. It’d no doubt lead to more questions she wasn’t ready to answer. Haru finished picking at his teeth with a toothpick and threw it onto his plate. 

“When’s your next day off? I’d be more than happy to take you out for a night on the town,” Haru said, smiling. He was handsome by anyone’s standards. Black hair was soft and he kept his face nice and smooth. He always seemed to smell good too.

Miki laughed awkwardly. “Next Wednesday, but I don’t know…” She was feeling a little uncomfortable from the sudden proposal. Haru was nice but she didn’t really see herself spending a "night on the town" with him. If it was Kakashi asking…

“She’d love too,” Aiko pitched in. She was leaning over the bar, grinning from ear to ear.

Miki’s jaw dropped from her sudden outburst. But Haru seemed pleased. Throwing cash onto the table he got up out of his chair. “Great,” he said to Aiko. “I’ll meet you here next Wednesday,” he said to Miki with a wink. Miki blushed and stuttered a goodbye.

Once he was gone she turned to Aiko, baffled. “Why did you say that?”

The older woman jumped over the bar and walked over to her. She sighed and put her hands on Miki’s shoulders. “Dear, sweet, beautiful Miki,” she said. “You’re not getting any younger.”

Miki began to protest where this was going but Aiko quickly shushed her. “And,” the elder woman continued, “you’re getting nowhere with Kakashi. I mean, have you even seen his face?"

“I have too!” Miki said a little bit too loud. A few of the other patrons turned their heads to look at the commotion. Miki flushed, embarrassed.

“Are you serious, when?” Aiko was really close to her face now, making the blonde even more uncomfortable.

Miki brought her voice to an almost inaudible whisper. “About fourteen years ago?” She tried to smile and play it off but Aiko wasn’t buying any of it. “What does that even matter, me and Kakashi aren’t even like that…” Miki looked down at her feet. Maybe she did want them to be like that. But it didn’t feel right. Not after everything that’s happened.

“Are you serious, fourteen years ago, that doesn’t count!” She shook Miki lightly. “You’re going next week; Haru’s seems nice, and cute, if you’re into that pretty boy look. And he's so into you!”

The younger woman bit her lower lip, uncertain. “I don’t know…”

Aiko let go of her shoulder and tucked a bit of Miki’s hair behind her ear. “It’ll be fine I promise. Plus, it’s like a free meal,” she smiled down at her friend. Miki tried to smile back but it was a little wobbly.

Being a body for hire for the past twelve years didn’t really leave much time for “normal” dates. She trusted Aiko though. If she said it was fine then Miki was sure it would be.

So next Wednesday she’d go on her first “date”.

* * *

 

The week went by too fast in her opinion. It was Wednesday night and she was in the staff room at 24 Matsuri having Aiko and Koko fuss over her.

She was wearing a simple green and white A-line dress, with white heeled sandals, and an off white cashmere shawl; in case it got chilly. She also carried a white purse to keep her keys and wallet in. It was simple; Aiko had said when they picked it out at the store. But Miki wasn’t so sure. It felt flashy.

The woman in question was arguing with their boss about how to do Miki's hair. The blonde just sat there smiling. She didn’t really mind either way. But she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it. It was nice. They both cared about her. And when it came down to it, they just wanted the best for her. So, Miki was quiet.

Eventually they decided on wearing it up. Miki often wore it down so it was “new” and “refreshing”. Koko began dabbing a handkerchief at the corner of her eyes. “My Miki-chan, all grown up,” she said, teary eyed. Miki sweatdropped.

Aiko groaned. “Why couldn’t I have had a daughter? Girls are so cute! Boys just rub their boogers everywhere!” She posed dramatically. The brunette was probably spending too much time with Koko.

“You can always have another one,” Miki said.

Aiko made a disgusted face. “Never again. Never. Again.”

Rei came in then and told them that Haru was there waiting for her. Miki got up to leave. She thanked Aiko and Koko for all their help. Both of whom were hugging each other and crying. Before she left Rei’s own paternal instincts kicked in, he gave Miki a small knife to keep with her. Miki nervously accepted, not sure what to even do with it. But none the less, she put it in her purse.

Haru was waiting outside the bar. Miki was slightly disappointed that he was still wearing his uniform. It was understandable though, she guessed.

The Chunin whistled lightly at her. Miki blushed slightly. “You look beautiful,” he said, taking her arm in his. She mumbled a thanks, embarrassed.

According to Haru they were going to Momo’s, a relatively nice restaurant. Still feeling a bit embarrassed, Miki was starting to grow a bit excited. Living here for about half a year now, she hasn’t gone exploring much. She has visited everywhere on Kakashi’s map though. And every few weeks she’d go out and read up on Konoha’s history.

Sure, she was born here. But after being gone for so long she realized she knew almost nothing about her home.

Momo’s sure was nice, Miki noticed once they arrived. The wait staff was dressed very formal. The guests were as well. She was happy Aiko dressed her like she did; it would have been embarrassing to show up under-dressed.

They were seated quickly enough. Haru had made reservations a few nights before. “You’re gonna love it,” Haru said. A waiter came and filled their glasses with water. “The food here is actually good here, not like the bar you work at.”

Miki was shocked by his statement. “I like it,” she said quietly, not sure what to do in this situation. Years of being sold out taught her not to speak out. But Haru didn’t buy her. She was here of her own free will.

Haru took a sip of water. “Well you have to say that, you work there.”

“But you eat there all the time,” Miki replied, confused.

The Chunin reached over and grabbed her hand. He rubbed it slightly with his thumb. “That’s because you work there,” he said smiling. His smile seemed sincere enough so Miki smiled back, trying to move past the awkward situation.

Another waiter came by to take their order. Haru took the liberty of ordering for her. Because she apparently wouldn't order "anything good". Miki was hurt by this but brushed it off. She was sure he didn’t mean it to be offensive.

The rest of their time at the restaurant gave her a bad taste in her mouth. The food was good but Haru...

He never really gave her a chance to talk. All he did was tell the same stories about his missions that she’s heard from the bar. Whenever she tried to speak up, to actually contribute, he gave her a look. “Sweetie, I don’t think you really understand exactly what it is I do,” is what he said to her.

Miki swallowed back tears. She felt horrible. Even if he didn’t mean it, he really was being mean. This was not the experience she was hoping for. Their waiter gave her a sympathetic smile when he came to refill their drinks. Miki appreciated the small kindness.

This "date" couldn't be over fast enough. 

* * *

 

Finally it was over. Exhausted from keeping her attitude in check, Miki was looking forward to going home. A nice hot bath was really what she needed.

She kept a polite smile on her face as they left the restaurant. And she politely thanked him for the meal. Which she did not enjoy, but she wasn’t going to bring that up.

The night was cool. Summer was almost over. The streets were full with people. She saw couples out enjoying their time together. Seeing them made her miss Kakashi.

“My place is this way,” Haru said grabbing her handing. Miki put her foot firmly on the ground, stopping her from getting dragged along..

Haru looked at her, confused. “I live down this way,” she said pointing in the opposite direction.

Haru smiled sweetly. “Miki-chan, I thought we’d go back to my place though.” He grabbed her other hand. He rubbed them lightly with his thumb. Miki had thought it was cute the first time, but now it annoyed her.

Miki tugged her hands away. “Why,” she asked curtly. A part of her knew where this was going. But she still felt like giving Haru the benefit of the doubt. He couldn’t be that bad, she mentally told herself. Having thought that a lot during the night, she really didn’t believe it anymore. Yato Haru was not a nice person.  

Haru ran a hand through his hair, a move most girls would consider sexy. But Miki was sick of it.  “I thought we’d have some private time now,” he said.

Miki felt her stomach turn. No.

“I don’t really feel well,” she said. Which was the truth.

“But I bought you dinner,” he said visibly annoyed.

Miki recoiled in disgust. There was no way this asshole was taking her anywhere again. Just because he bought her dinner he thought he could have her? Just like that?

No. Miki wasn’t for sale. Not anymore.

“Come on,” he cooed. Miki briefly considered taking out the knife in her purse. But he was a Shinobi. A Chunin level Shinobi. There was no way she could take him on.

Suddenly Miki gasped loudly and pointed behind Haru. When he turned to look Miki ran in the opposite direction.

She ducked and weaved through the crowd. She heard Haru call out to her. No doubt Haru running after her. But Miki was smaller and could easily maneuver through the crowd.

Almost out of people to hide in. Not really comfortable out in the open, all she could think of was to keep running. Her heart was racing. Mind focused only on getting away.

A hand reached out and grabbed hers. Someone called her name. Swinging on her heel Miki extended out her other hand intending to slap Haru across the face. But it was Kakashi. He instinctively caught her other hand before it hit him, dropping the dumpling he had been eating. “Oh, my dumpling,” he said looking down at the fallen dumpling.

“Kakashi,” Miki said breathlessly.

A commotion was starting in the crowd. Miki could see the top of Haru’s head in the crowd. She couldn’t out run him now, he was too close. She saw him break through the crowd. Her breathing stopped.

No. She didn’t wanna go back.

“Hang on,” Kakashi said. He spun them around and pinned her against a wall, hiding her from Haru. She was able to see from under Kakashi’s arms that Haru was looking around for her. Visibly furious the Chunin stomped away a few seconds later.

Miki sighed in relief. She felt all the tension drain from her body.

“Bad date,” Kakashi asked. His arms were still pinning her against the wall. He smelled good, sweet, like dumplings.

Miki looked up at her silver-haired savior and smiled. She stood up on her tip toes. Wrapping one hand around Kakashi’s neck and using the other to pull down his mask, Miki closed her eyes, leaned in, and kissed him.

Miki was surprised when he kissed her back. She had intended to end it quickly. But strong arms pulled her in closer. Kakashi deepened the kiss. It was Miki's first real kiss. And it was amazing. She ran her hands down his chest.

His lips were soft, she thought before Kakashi pulled away, ending the kiss.

Dropping back down off of her heels the blonde opened her eyes. The Jounin’s mask was back in place but his arms were still around her. Emerald eyes looked into his face for any sign of...change. But nothing felt different at all.

Miki started laughing. A soft chuckle first but then full blown laughter. She pushed lightly on his chest. Kakashi leaned back and looked at her. “I missed the joke,” he said.

The blonde stifled her laughter as best she could, eyes watery. Miki rested her head against his chest, laughter fading. “Wanna go get dumplings?” she asked giggling.

Kakashi paused. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

All she could do was laugh.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly. Dumplings fall.


	6. Genjutsu

t’s been almost a week since Miki’s little run in with Kakashi. They did go out for dumplings that night. As nice as their small moment was, it was short lived. Miki hasn’t seen Kakashi since.

While it wasn’t really bothering her, it was bothering Aiko. Who, after apologizing profusely on account of Haru, was once again trying to get Miki to be bolder about her feelings for their favorite silver-haired Jounin.

“So you kissed and that was the end of it, huh?” Aiko was cleaning up the bar for her evening shift. Miki was off since this afternoon but stayed to talk with her friend.

Miki rolled her eyes. Her brunette companion had yet to get over how casual there date had been. If you’d even call it a date. Which Miki didn’t. It was a spur of the moment thing, a well-conceived joke. Their feelings about each other hadn’t changed. Miki distinctly remembered that.

But Aiko wasn’t buying it.

“I’m not buying it,” she said cleaning out some glasses. “He can’t just kiss you and- and not like follow up or something.”  
  
“Technically I kissed him,” Miki said.

Aiko whirled and pointed at her blonde friend. “Right, but  you said he kissed back.”

A group of Kunoichi at a table near the bar began giggling excessively. Miki could have sworn they kept looking over at her. Ignoring them, Miki got up to leave.

“I’m telling you, it’s not right,” Aiko called out at her over the bar. Miki just laughed and waved.

She was passing the table of kunoichi when she heard one of them whisper, “Whore.” Miki turned to look, confused. They were laughing at each other again, but one of them met her eyes and smirked.

Thinking it was just her imagination Miki left.

* * *

 

The next day Miki was scheduled for a late night shift. It was the same as usual. A little busy but nothing they couldn’t handle.

A few hours in Miki took a break to use the restroom. She was about to leave the stall when she heard two girls walk in.

“So which one is the whore who played Haru?”

Miki stopped and leaned closer to listen. She heard them rummaging through a bag, probably refreshing their make-up.

“The blonde one, with the big tits,” the other girl said. They both laughed at this.

Miki felt her stomach turn. They were talking about her. And Haru.

“I heard she’s after Kakashi next.”

What. Miki had no idea what was going on. She was after Kakashi? For what?

The first girl gasped. “The Hatake Kakashi?”

“Yup she’s already spreading rumors that they fucked.”

Miki stifled a gasp. She never said anything like that? To anyone. Why were these girls saying such nasty things about her? Saying she did THAT with Kakashi. She’s never thought about ever doing that with anyone. Never again.

The other girls laughed and chatted a little before leaving. Miki was still in shock. Who would start such horrible rumors about her? Why?

Heart racing. Palms sweaty. An anxiety attack.

Miki held herself and tried to stop the shaking. Sinking to the floor, Miki was sure she was gonna hurl. At least she was already in the bathroom.

After a few minutes of dry heaving, Miki was able to calm herself down enough to get up and leave the bathroom.

Planning on asking for an early night out Miki, swung open the door to the bathroom and was met by one of the girls from the other night.

She was tall, long blue hair, and black eyes. The Leaf headband on her forehead reminded Miki to keep herself in check, no matter what.

Miki turned away from her and headed back out into the hallways.

“Whore.”

Miki turned back around and stared her down. “You don’t even know me,” Miki said, sounding a lot weaker than she wanted.

The other woman cocked her head to the side. “I know all about you, Hazuki Miki,” she said in a chilly voice. Miki shivered.

“I know what you were doing before you came to the village, I read the file.” The blue-haired woman spat at the ground in front of Miki. “You should have never been allowed into the village. Disgusting.”

The woman turned and went into the bathroom. Miki bolted. Grabbing her purse from the work room, Miki didn’t stop to tell anyone she was leaving. She saw Rei’s confused look from the corner of her eye as she ran out the main door.   

Thoughts of people reading her file flooded her mind. What if Aiko or Koko read it? She’d be out of a job for sure. Not to mention shed be left with no one. Kakashi was more or less out of the picture, Miki saw him at max twice a month. She couldn’t rely on him for moral support. 

Tears stung her eyes. But she kept running. She ran all the way home.

Her head throbbed and her lungs burned, but she was home. Throwing her purse on the table, Miki dragged herself to the bathroom.

As she was leaning down turn on the bathwater she noticed something in the corner of her eyes. There on her bathroom mirror was the word “whore” written in red lipstick. Her head throbbed even more. She felt sick. Stumbling over to the mirror she stared at her reflection through the red, sticky letters.

She stared for a while. Her headache slipped away. Then her right arm flexed on its own. And the next thing she knew her fist was in the mirror. Glass shards were falling down into the sink. Confused, she pulled her hand away and saw the blood dripping down her knuckles. Small pieces of glass were embedded in her hand.

Mind now numb, Miki pulled out the pieces of glass and wrapped her hand as best she could. She drew a bath. She washed up, brushed her teeth, and then went to bed.

She didn’t feel anything anymore.

* * *

 

At work the next day Koko asked what had happened last night. Miki told her that she was sick and kept it at that. Koko although worried, didn’t press the issue further. The older woman just reminded Miki to please talk to her before leaving next time she felt ill. Miki nodded and left.

Her head started to hurt after that. Miki sat in the staff room mulling over what had just happened. She’d never respond so curtly to Koko. Something was wrong. Were those rumors really getting to her that much? And her right hand. It was hurting so much now. Miki just sat there until her shift started.

When she walked out into the bar her headache slipped away. Her mind became numb again. She noticed the blue-haired girl from the other night was back with her friends. Miki wanted to be mad but she couldn’t. It was like there was a damn in her mind, keeping all her emotions locked up. She was numb. The throbbing in her right hand stopped.

“Whore.”

Miki turned to look at the group of girls and noticed they were all staring at her now.

“Whore.”

Miki looked up. She was in the bar’s bathroom. “Whore” was written on every mirror. Her right arm flexed.

“Whore.”

Aiko was standing over her now. The brunette was talking. Miki saw her mouth moving but didn’t hear anything. A buzzing filled Miki’s ears. Her friend looked worried. Somehow Miki had ended up on the floor. Her head was pounding. There was a sharp pain in her right hand. She looked down and there was blood. She looked up at the mirrors. They were all broken.

“Miki!” Aiko cried at her. Miki turned and looked at her friend. Aiko was scared.

“What happened?” Miki tried to sit up but winced in pain. Her head was killing her.

“Your hand,” Aiko said. “You broke all the mirrors and cut up your hand.”

That sounded right. But Miki didn’t remember. Standing in the doorway was the blue-haired Kunoichi.

“Whore.”

Her headache was gone. But she wasn’t at the bar anymore. She was standing in front of Kakashi’s apartment building. Turning to leave, Miki wondered why she had gone there. She’d only ever been there once. It was to bring him a gift from Koko. But she never went there of her own accord. It felt too… personal.

She headed home.

That night her headache was at the worst it’s ever been. She tried taking pain pills but that only seemed to make it worse. Curled up in bed, Miki tried to sleep but she couldn’t, not a wink. Hours passed and nothing changed. Her right hand was on fire.

Thinking a cold bath would help, Miki went into the bathroom. When she turned on the light she saw her standing there, the blue-haired girl from the bar.

“Whore.”

Miki looked up and saw she was in front of Kakashi’s apartment. It was dark out. Why was she here?

Her right arm flexed. She knocked on the door.

When Kakashi opened the door Miki realized just how much she missed him.

“Miki,” he said. The Shinobi was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with his mask and black pants. His headband was over his left eye. “To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” He chuckled. God, how she’s missed his voice.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly, “I just wound up here.” She wasn’t sure what time it was but his desk light was on so it wasn’t too late that Kakashi was asleep.

A cold breeze swept through the hallway. Even though she was wearing a large coat Miki shivered. Kakashi opened the door wider and ushered her in.

It was so much warmer in his apartment. Miki winced, the buzzing started again in her ear. It was loud. Unbearably so. Kakashi was talking to her but she didn’t hear anything. Slightly confused, Miki walked closer to him to try and understand what he was saying.

Kakashi pulled out the desk chair for Miki while he sat down onto the bed. The buzzing got louder the closer she came to him but it grew warmer too. For some reason she was freezing. When did she become so cold?

 Ignoring the chair Miki stopped right in front of Kakashi. He looked over at her bandaged right hand peeking out of her sleeve. Grabbing it, he looked up at her. Miki saw that his mouth was moving under his mask. He looked worried. The buzzing was louder still. But her body felt like she was covered in a warm molasses.

Her mind was numb, the only thing she heard was that unbearable buzzing.

Gently pulling her hand away Miki unbuttoned her coat and dropped it onto the floor. The only articles of clothing covering her now were her red pair of underwear and a matching bra. But she was warmer now.

More buzzing. Kakashi’s eye widened. Miki began to undo the hook in the front of her bra. It was so warm now. Just before the bra was unhooked Kakashi’s hand stopped her.

Confused, Miki saw Kakashi make a hand sign and then tap her chest. Miki’s eyes blurred. The last thing she remembered was her right arm burning.

* * *

 

Kakashi caught Miki when she collapsed onto him. Gently putting her in the bed, Kakashi picked up her the coat and draped it over her.

 “Damn.” He ran a hand through his hair. Someone had placed a Genjutsu over Miki. It was a big one for someone like Miki, she had not training, no way to defend herself. He was angry at himself for not noticing sooner. To be honest, he almost hadn’t noticed. He was well distracted…

Why had a Genjutsu been placed on her? For how long has it been activated? Is that what caused the injury to her hand?

Miki had most of the answers. But this wasn’t the time to ask her. Not with the condition she’s in. He’d have to get her clothed. Sighing, Kakashi leaned over and shook Miki lightly. If she woke up in a state of undress, she’d have a breakdown. Miki was sensitive to how much skin she showed publicly. Understandably so, after the life she’s lived up until recently. But he needed to find out what was going on.

Emerald eyes fluttered open. “Kakashi?” Her voice was raspy. She sat up and the coat slipped off of her. Kakashi saw her face distort in fear.

“Miki,” Kakashi said lightly, reaching out for her. She screamed and kicked at him. Kakashi blocked easily enough. “I’m trying to help,” he said calmly.

The blonde was having none of it. She kept flailing trying to land a blow. Tears were streaming down her face.  She clung to the coat.

“Please! Miki, listen. I’m your friend. You were put under a Genjutsu, I need to know if you’re okay,” He said blocking more of her kicks. The heels on her sandals were beginning to leave bruises. But using force to stop her would only make the situation worse.

The kicking stopped. Pressed against the corner of the bed Miki had no control over her breathing. She was visibly shaken. Kakashi got up and pulled a one of his shirts out of a drawer. Miki flinched when he offered the shirt to her.

“I’m trying to help,” Kakashi repeated. Hesitantly, Miki reached out and grabbed the shirt. Kakashi turned around to give her some privacy while she put it on.

He waited for Miki to announce that she was successfully clothed. When that was obviously not happening, Kakashi turned around slowly.

Her breathing was normal now but the tears were still falling. Sitting down at the edge of the bed Kakashi asked if he could see her arm.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Miki growled. 

Kakashi withdrew. “Do you remember what happened?”

Biting her lip, a nervous habit of hers, Miki looked down at the bed. The tears had stopped, a good sign. After a brief pause she told Kakashi what she remembered from the past couple of days. The mirrors, the voices in her head, and the blue-haired kKnoichi.

Kuroko Kai was the woman Miki was describing. Kai was a Chunin with a particular fondness for Genjutsu. The one thing he didn’t understand though, was why the Kunoichi was putting Miki threw this.

“I don’t remember anything after you opened the door,” Miki said. “What happened?”

Kakashi told her what happened. The blonde stared at the bed the entire time. A blank expression over her face.

“Are you lying,” she asked after he was done talking.

“No, I’m not lying,” Kakashi said.

“Say it again,” Miki demanded, staring Kakashi down.

Kakashi met her gaze. “I’m not lying.” His voice was calm, unwavering.

She stared him down for a few more minutes before looking away. “I’m going home,” she said, putting on the coat. Kakashi nodded. “Alright.”

He didn’t move until Miki shut the door behind of her. Before he went to sleep Kakashi made a mental note to pay a visit to Kai sometime soon.


	7. Apology

Kakashi leaned against the doorway to a shop, catching up on his reading. He was also waiting for a certain blue-haired Kunoichi. As if right on cue Kai and another woman walked out of the shop.

“Hello, Kai,” Kakashi said closing his book.

“Kakashi,” Kai greeted. Her voice was neutral. But Kakashi had no doubt that she knew exactly why he was there.

“I wanted to talk to you,” he said, “in private.”

Kai asked the other woman to meet up with her later and walked off with Kakashi. He took them to an empty alleyway where no one would interrupt them.

“Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?” A rhetorical question.

Kai smirked. “To thank me, right?”

Kakashi’s eye narrowed. “Thank you for what? Putting a Genjutsu on Hazuki Miki and making her injure herself?” his temper was starting to show.

Kai rolled her eyes. Leaning against the fence with her arms crossed, she was as cocky as ever. The Kunoichi was known for her intolerance of anything deemed “beneath” the Village. Often picking on the new chunin’s and pushing her teammates to the limit. Her Genjutsu was good, there was no doubt about it. But when it came down too it she was a bit much.

But she chose the wrong person to mess with this time.

“The Genjutsu showed her true self, Kakashi,” Kai said, “she’s nothing but a whore.” Kai spat onto the ground, like the words left a disgusting taste in her mouth.

“She’s not a whore,” Kakashi growled.

Kai was momentarily taken aback by his temper. She recovered quickly and pushed herself off of the wall. “I read her file, Kakashi,” she said, her own temper flaring up. “Are you seriously going to defend her? All she wants to do is use you and fuck you! Can you not see that?” The blue-haired Kunoichi slammed her fist against the fence. “She doesn’t belong in the village!”

Kakashi’s arm moved faster than Kai’s eyes could see. A Kunai wizzed past her face sticking in the fence behind her. A second later a cut opened on her cheek. Shocked, Kai slapped a hand against her cheek. She was shaken, she never saw it coming.

“Oops, my hand slipped,” Kakashi said, smiling sweetly. “Don’t mess with Miki anymore, okay. I might actually hurt you next time.” Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and laughed.  Kai only stared at him.

“Well,” he said. “I’m heading off now. See you around.”

Kai could only stand there as he walked off.

“Once a whore, always a whore,” Kai called out. “Remember that, Kakashi.”

He turned around but she was already gone.

* * *

 

 Miki had spent the past couple of weeks avoiding life. She didn’t go to work. Calling and asking for some time off, was the last interaction she’s had with her friends. Miki even stopped going to see her therapist. The only interaction she’s had with other people was during the checkout lines at the grocers.

And she was actively avoiding Kakashi. She didn’t feel right. Seeing Kakashi would only make her feel worse. After that night, after she exposed herself to him, Miki couldn’t bear the thought of having him look down on her. Even if it was just a Genjutsu, Miki should have known better. The way she was acting, what she was seeing, hearing, she should have gone for help right away. But it was too late.

Aiko had stopped by her apartment a few times but Miki never answered the door. She felt bad not letting Aiko in. But Miki needed time. She didn’t know how much time. But hopefully she’d still have a friend when she came out. Kakashi too, had stopped by a few times. Unlike Aiko, he knew she was in there. The Shinobi was too polite to call her out on her out on it though. So he gave her space.

Today Miki was out picking up a few things. She tried to dress nice, thinking it would hide how awful she really felt. It worked before, when she was with the Ring. The prettier she looked the nicer people were to her. It was a messed up concept but Miki really didn’t need random passerby’s asking if she was alright. So she was wearing black tights, a flattering long-sleeve with a speckled scarf. Her hair was down but well groomed. It was chilly out, winter was almost here, and it’d probably snow sometime soon. The thought of snow excited Miki. Winter was her favorite season. She couldn’t wait for the first snowfall.

But for now Miki was content with just the cool breeze. Mood a bit better Miki smiled to herself. She turned the corner of the shopping district and saw a familiar head of silver hair. Kakashi was walking in her direction with another man. Slightly bigger build, and a cigarette in his mouth. Miki’s stomach dropped. Panicking she dove into the nearest shop hopping he hadn’t noticed her. Even if he had, Kakashi was probably too busy to bother with her shit today.

The shop she found herself in was a quiet little book store. A bell above the door announced her arrival. The shop owner greeted her politely and Miki wandered off towards the back of the shop. It was the history section of the store. Randomly picking out a book, she kept her eye on the front door. A few minutes passed and Miki felt confident the Jounin hadn’t noticed her. She turned her attention to the book she pulled out. It was about the invention of the printing press and its impact on the world. Kinda boring. Flipping through the pages Miki looked at all the pictures in the book. It had a diagram on how it was constructed. Kinda interesting.

“Yo, Miki,” a familiar voice said.

Her head snapped up. There was Kakashi, acting as casual as ever. Why hadn’t that bell gone off?

“Kakashi,” Miki greeted tersely. She put the book back on the shelf and crossed her arms. Stuck in a corner at the back of a bookstore was not how she wanted to talk with him. So she’d just have to suffer through whatever Kakashi was going to say.

“How’s your hand?”

It was pretty much healed, covered in a few scabs, but it shouldn’t scar. Not that Miki really cared. “Fine.” She was avoiding looking at him. Maybe she felt a little bad for being so rude but she was still on edge.

“Ah, I see,” Kakashi said. He rubbed the back of his neck. Nothing was said between them for an awkward amount of time.

Miki bit her lower lip. If he wasn’t going to say anything else why wasn’t he leaving? Sighing Miki reached in her bag and pulled out the shirt he had given her. Hopefully this will send him away. Miki had been carrying it around with her in case she got over herself and actually wanted to see the silver-haired Jounin. She had washed it of course.

“Oh,” Kakashi said surprised. Had he forgotten that she had it? Probably.

“Thank you,” he said taking the shirt and tucking it into his vest.

The awkward silence returned. Miki was getting angry. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone? Thinking she’d just push past him, Miki made an annoyed sound. “Bye.”

“Miki,” he cut her off before she could leave. Hesitant to stay, Miki stopped and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry,” he said in all sincerity, “I should have noticed the Genjutsu sooner.”

Miki looked down, feeling pretty awful. Kakashi didn’t need to apologize, really. It was Miki that needed to apologize to him. Waking up the way she did there was no doubt in her mind that Kakashi had done the worst to her. It wasn’t fair to him. Miki knew he wouldn’t do something so awful. To anyone. But she was so taken up in the moment Miki really had really wanted to hurt him.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I’m the one who should be apologizing.” She looked back up at him. “I’m sorry for thinking you could do something…so horrible.”  She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself from crying again. That seemed like the only Miki did anymore. “Really, I’m so sorry.” She bit her lower lip hard. She wasn’t going to cry.

Kakashi took one of his hands out of his pocket and ruffled her hair. “None the less, how can I make it up to you,” he asked, pulling his hand away, he became serious. 

That really shocked her. Offering to make it up to her? She had already forgiven him. Still, it made her happy. Thinking for a split second Miki lifted herself to her full height. Still significantly shorter than Kakashi though.

She reached up and pushed his headband up, over his eye. He opened his eye and Miki looked into his Sharingan. Only hearing about it since her return the village, seeing it though, was completely different. Miki had only ever met one other person with the Sharingan. But that wasn’t something she wanted to divulge to Kakashi just yet. Lowering her hand, Miki touched the scar under his eye. Kakashi just stood there, making no move to stop her. She hooked the tip of her finger under his mask and pulled it down. The only other time Miki had actually taken a good look at his face was when they were kids.

Emerald eyes scanned his face. Taking it all in. He never moved letting her really look at his face uncovered. Hatake Kakashi was the most gorgeous person Miki’s ever seen. Her heart was racing.

“Better,” Kakashi asked with a smirk.

Miki swallowed the lump in her throat. “Almost,” she whispered. Reaching out again, hands slightly shaking, Miki grabbed his vest and pulled him down.

Their lips met and Miki’s heart exploded. The kiss was different from before. Miki wanted to convey her feelings for him. They’d been eating at her for a while now. But she’s been ignoring them. Up until now. Miki wanted him to know that she cared. Deep down, even threw the hurt, she missed him.

 Her arms wrapped around his neck. Kakashi grabbed her waist and pushed her back against the wall, kissing her harder. Giving her more. He lifted her up to his level and Miki wrapped her legs around his waist. Strong arms held her thighs, keeping her up. The blonde felt her body getting hot. She wanted more.

The bell above the door rang. They heard the owner greet the newcomer. Miki stopped. Kakashi let go of her thighs. She slipped down onto the ground. The two put themselves back together. Cooling down in the process. Admittedly it had gotten a bit out of hand. Thank god for that bell.

But still, it felt good. Miki laughed. “Better,” she said, smiling up at Kakashi, hair still in a disheveled state. Miki didn’t mind though.

The Jounin smiled down at her under the mask.


	8. Life

Miki returned to work with an upbeat attitude. The rumors were still floating around. Miki tried her best to ignore them. Aiko, Koko, and Rei were relieved to have her back. Certain they’ve heard the rumors, Miki expected a few questions regarding her past. But they never came. “The past, is the past,” Rei had said to her in passing. Probably the most words the giant has ever said to her, but it meant a lot.

The most difficult parts were the drunk men approaching her with unsolicited offers. They were kicked out soon after they brought it up. It was quite tiring none the less. Kai, the blue-haired Kunoichi that had put the Genjutsu on Miki was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi had said he had spoken to her so that must have been the end of it. Although, she did wonder what the Jounin had meant by “talk”.

And then there was everything with Kakashi. Just thinking about their episode at the bookstore made her head spin. It wasn’t something she wanted to even start dissecting. But they were on normal grounds again, more or less. She wouldn’t mind another little of their “episodes” though. The thought burned her cheeks.

It was closing time at 24 Matsuri and Miki was taking the trash out into the back alley. She heaved and threw the bag into the large dumpster. Glass bottles scattered onto the floor. Cursing, Miki bent down and started collecting them in her arms. Her back was killing her. Maybe she was getting too old for this. Twenties were the new fifties apparently…

Something whizzed past her. A sharp pain hit the side of her face. She dropped the bottles and slapped a hand against her cheek. Pulling it away, she saw blood. Someone rushed at her from the darkness. Putting her arms out in front of her, Miki tried to block whatever attack was coming. A kick to the stomach sent her flying against the side of the building. She coughed up blood.

Haru slammed his forearm against Miki’s throat, choking her. “You bitch!” He screamed in her face, breath reeking of alcohol. Miki clawed at his arm. “You ditched me to fuck Kakashi!”

She could barely breathe. It wasn’t enough, she was gonna black out soon. “You’re just a whore trying to sleep with all the Jounin. I’m fucking better than you,” Haru spat in her face. His arm pressed further into Miki’s throat. She was losing her vision. He’s gone crazy.

“Get off of her!” Aiko came out of nowhere and smacked a bag of garbage against Haru’s back. Glass broke. He screamed. Miki took the chance to push him away. She coughed, throat sore, trying to breath again. Aiko was shaking, terrified. Miki tried to scream for her to run away, but her voice wasn't working.

“Fuck off!” Haru recovered and swung his arm against Aiko. The brunette was thrown onto the ground. She stopped moving.

Furious, Miki went on the offensive. She punched the injured Haru in the jaw. The impact hurt her hand but it looked like it hurt his face a lot more. Miki tried to sidestep him and get to Aiko but he rammed into her shoulder, knocking both of them on the ground. They wrestled on the ground, Miki trying to get to Aiko still. Haru kept pushing her down. She couldn’t get up. Her dress ripped in the struggle. Soon enough Haru was on top of her, pinning her down. Struggling Miki kept trying to land a blow. “Stop struggling!” Haru yelled, he grabbed her throat with both his hands, trying to strangle her again. Miki hit his sides trying to get a hard enough hit that he’d let go. But she hadn’t gathered enough air back into her lungs. She was losing, fast. And Aiko…

Miki grabbed a fistful of dirt and threw it into his eyes. Yelling, Haru let go of her throat and tried to wipe away the dirt. Shoving him off of her, Miki jumped back on her feet. Haru was yelling, still trying to get his vision back.

It was her last resort. The only thing she had left in her. A parting gift from a greatful client. She made a quick hand sign as Haru charged at her. His eyes were red. He could barely see. Please work, Miki thought. Slapping her hands onto the ground Miki closed her eyes and waited for Haru’s impact. Seconds past. It was quiet. Emerald eyes opened slowly. Haru’s fist was mere inches from her face. But his feet were sunk into the ground. It worked! Miki was ecstatic. The Chunin struggled, trying to pull himself out. “H-how…” he chocked out.

Miki smiled, lip bleeding. “I picked up a few things from my clients, I was a really good whore.” She reeled, using all her strength, Miki punched the man straight in his face. She heard the nose crack. Haru blacked out. Miki collapsed on the ground. That was it. That was all she had. What little chakra she had was spent. The dirt let go of Haru's feet. Haru collapsed along with them. Crawling on all fours Miki reached Aiko. Wiping the hair away from her friends face, Miki didn't see any blood. But internal injuries were still in play. Miki needed to get help.

A bottle clinked down the alleyway.

“Did you put him up to this?” Miki asked Kai as the blue-haired Kunoichi walked towards them. The woman was spinning a kunai around her finger.

“No, I merely told him the truth. He chose his own course of action.”

Careful not to move Aiko’s head, Miki stood up on wobbly legs. She was tired. But more than that she was determined to stand her ground. No one was here to protect her. Not Aiko, and not Kakashi. It was time she took her problems head on.

“I’m not trying to fight,” Kai said, catching her kunai. “All I want is for you to leave the village.” Her voice was neutral. She was cool and calm. Miki bite her bottom lip. Tasted blood. She wrapped one arm around her waist. At least two of her ribs were fractured. Her lungs bruned. Numereous lacerations on her body. A busted lip. The only reason Miki was able to knock out Haru was because the liquor slowed him down considerably. But Kai…

The Kunoichi was on a whole other level.

Miki spat blood onto the ground in front of her opponent. “Fuck you,” she said with as much hate as she could muster. This bitch wasn’t going to run her out of her home. Not now. Not ever.

Kai shook her head, disappointed. “Your loss.” She charged at the blonde.

Throwing up her arms Miki readied herself for more.

A puff of smoke between them. Kai screamed in pain. Miki strained to see threw the smoke. It cleared and she saw Kakashi standing in front of Kai. He had caught her arm and twisted it, bringing the Chunin to her knees.

“Kakashi,” Miki said breathlessly. She coughed violently, her lungs burned.

“Let go!” Kai screamed. Her other arm moved towards her pouch of other weapons. Kakashi twisted her arm. Kai screamed out in pain.

“Miki, is Aiko alright,” Kakashi asked over his back.

“I don't know, she's unconscious.” Miki said holding her throat, it was almost too much to speak.

“And Haru?”

“I kicked his ass,” she said smirking. It hurt, the split in her lip opened wider. Miki winced. But she could almost see the smile on Kakashi’s own lips.

“Why are you protecting this whore Kakashi? Is fucking her really worth the poison she brings to the village?” Kai pulled on her arm, trying to get loose. Her voice twisted with pain and hate.

“That’s enough Kai,” Kakashi demanded.

Mki charged, using the last bit of her strength she punched Kai across her face. The blow knocked her out of Kakashi’s grasp and onto the ground. “So what if I was a whore,” Miki screamed down at her. “So fucking what!”

“Miki,” Kakashi said trying to calm her down. But Miki was enraged. It was time she gave this bitch a real peace of her mind.

“I came here,” Miki said more quietly, “to have a better life.” Tears pooled on the rim of her eyes. “And the first Hokage, he built this village so people could have a better life.” A harsh sob broke through her lips. “So why can’t I be one of those people?” She sunk to the ground staring into Kai’s shocked eyes.

The blonde broke into a coughing fit, ending the moment. Miki was spitting up blood. Worried, Kakashi bent down and put a hand on her back. Proud as he was, her health was his main concern now.

Kai took the time to make an annoyed sound before disappearing. Ignoring it, Miki put a hand over Kakashi's. “Is Aiko gonna be alright? Please tell me.”

Kakashi went and checked on the unconscious brunette. A big bump on the head, nothing too serious. Miki was relieved it wasn’t anything worse. Her vision blurred. Exhaustion kicking in. Her body wasn’t trained for what she put it through today. Voices were heading toward them. People were asking what happened, if everything was alright. And for the first time in a while, everything was alright. Miki had stood her ground. And something told her Kai wouldn’t be a problem again. The blonde leaned against Kakashi. He wrapped Miki in his arms. “Kakashi,” she said, “I’m tired.”

The last thing she remembered was Kakashi brushing the hair away from her face. “I’ll see you soon,” he said.


	9. Sunrise

Miki sat outside the office of the Hokage. After the incident with Haru and Kai, the rumors did nothing but grow. Kai had gathered a team of citizens who felt the same way as here. The group demanded Miki be sent away, or answer for her crime in a trial. Prostitution was illegal in the Land of Fire. But the circumstances of Miki’s “work” would dissolve her crime. Or so she hoped…

 There was speculation that she had a choice to leave but never did. It was a half-truth. At one point she was offered a way out, but it was a darker path. Just thinking about it made Miki’s stomach upset.

Then there was the Jutsu she had used on Haru. Although she was untrained, Miki had been able to pick up a bit of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu from clients. Sometimes a wayward Shinobi would find their way to wherever she was working. And some thought it was cool to show off. It was a client that proposed she take advantage of them. Granted, this was no normal client. It was one Miki would never forget.

So she learned to play along, asking the men to show her. She’d flirt and pretend to be horrible and unable. They would laugh. And no one ever saw through the ploy. During her free time Miki would practice the Jutsu until she got a feel for it. She wasn’t very good but having a few tricks up her sleeve was never a bad thing. Grow stronger, he had told her. Hate would make her stronger.

When Jiro came to take her back, Miki considered fighting back, but she knew his men would hunt her down. Miki dreamed of the day she’d be strong enough to leave, when her hate would be enough. But in the end Kakashi saved her. The Leaf Shinobi had told her of the original mission objective, to find clues on the Ring. Finding Miki there was merely coincidental. Thinking she had died in the fire thirteen years ago, he was surprised to find her alive. Understandably so.

Miki bit her lower lip. The citizen concerns were well warranted. People feared what they didn’t know. Having been able to stay on the down-low this long, Miki was grateful. There was no way she would have been able to take this on seven months ago. It would have killed her. The stress. The anxiety. It would be too much. Even when she had been in for basic debriefing she shut down. But now, with her friends supporting her 100%, Miki felt confident in the ability to face her past head on.

The door to the Hokage’s office opened. Shizune, the Hokage’s assistant escorted her inside. It would just be the three of them today. If she felt it necessary, Lady Tsunade would bring on a trial. A lot was riding on what happened here and now. Miki bowed deeply and greeted the Hokage, then stood before the desk. There was not chair for her.

Miki respected and liked the fifth Hokage. Whatever the decision, Miki would respect it. Shizune sat next to the desk, preparing to write down what transpired today. “I hear your life has become quite the controversy,” Lady Tsunade began.

“Yes, ma’am,” Miki said stiffly.

Lady Tsunade opened a file on her desk and paraphrased it out loud, “You were abducted at the age of ten…sold into a human trafficking ring…forced prostitution…leased out to the highest bidder,” she looked up from the file, a sympathetic look on her face, “and now you’re here. Back home.”

Miki felt her eyes water. The Hokage acknowledged the village as Miki’s home. That was a good sign. And it made Miki’s heart warm.

“I have already talked with Hatake Kakashi,” Lady Tsunade said. Miki’s hand twitched. That made her nervous. “The incident from last month and a last week have been recorded. Yato Haru and Kuroko Kai will be questioned to confirm or deny the report.” That also made her nervous. Kai was very prideful. She would firmly stand by her own beliefs. The Hokage might be swayed by her powerful words.

Lady Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. It was obvious those were not reports she was looking forward to. “Prostitution is illegal in the Land of Fire, as decided by the Lord of the land, you are aware of this?” Miki nodded.

“Hazuki Miki, have you ever willing participated in this illegal activity?” The Hokage asked. So, it came to this. Miki had ran this scenario through her head. There were two options. She could lie. No one would ever find out. But if they did…

Biting her lip, Miki nodded again. The truth.

 Just once. Just for him, Miki was willing. He had what she wanted. And Miki offered him the only thing she had to give.

“Very well,” Lady Tsunade said. Miki noticed the Hokage looked disappointed. “Due to the preexisting conditions prior to your admission, I will ask you to appear before a council and defend your case. What I expect from you is a detailed recounting of your crime. I want it in writing.”

Miki felt the air leave her lungs. The room was closing in one her. After all this time, she was losing everything. Everything she had gained in the past seven months. Everything she’d ever wanted.

“However,” Lady Tsunade said. Her voice grounded Miki, bringing her back to the present. “I am pardoning every illegal act you have participated in while held by the Ring, as I believe those actions were out of your control and done only to survive.”

A weight was lifted from her heart. Miki was grateful for the Hokages decree. It wouldn’t be enough to save her outright, but it would help. Tears spilled down her cheeks. “Thank you, Lady Hokage,” Miki blubbered, bowing deeply.  It meant a lot to her. Truly.

Lady Tsunade smiled sympathetically. Miki was dismissed shortly after.

* * *

 

Miki kept her emotions tied down until reaching the apartment. Once, inside she collapsed onto the floor, more than exhausted. Today had been too much for the blonde. And it was only going to get worse from here on out. Tonight she’d write an account of her crime. It wasn’t a pleasant task.

Hazuki Miki had met Itachi Uchiha three years ago. Miki was immediately taken by him after recognizing his Kekkai Genkai. The Sharingan. He reminded her of home. The Uchiha eventually made Miki an offer. When she declined, the blonde proposed one of her own.

Feeling sick, Miki lied down on the floor. The cool surface felt nice. Staring at the wall she thought of all the possible council decisions. If they found her guilty, Miki would spend time in a prison. Maybe worse. She’d miss Kakashi most of all. After the trial she doubted the Leaf Shinobi would miss her. The thought of never seeing him again brought tears to those emerald eyes. Even if she was excused…

The thought that he would hate her after she told the truth was what hurt the most. There was no doubt whatever feelings he had for the blonde would burn away. Replaced by disgust.

 The world would end.

Blinking away tears, Miki got up. There was no more time to cry. If she wanted to stay, to prove herself to the village, and to Kakashi she’d have to act. Miki has spent too much of her life crying. Just like last week, it was time to stand her ground. Fight for her. Fight for her home. Taking a seat at her desk, Miki spent the rest of the night writing two copies of the report. One was for the council. And one was for Kakashi.

* * *

 

The sun was peeking over the horizon. It was a brisk morning; Miki was wearing a green jacket with jeans and a white scarf. Sitting on a makeshift bench on top of 24 Matsuri, Miki watched the sunrise and sang to herself. A sad song. One of her favorites. She missed singing. With the Ring she felt free through her songs. They were a reprieve. Even now, it gave her strength, if only just a drop.

The trial was today at noon. Miki had stayed up all night writing her report, being as detailed as possible. Both of the copies were with her now. The sunrise was beautiful. Miki had always loved the sunrise. It represented a new beginning. Something she always wanted. Something she was given seven months ago.

And she owed it all to Kakashi.

Miki stopped mid song. “You’re late,” she said.

Kakashi laughed nervously. “Sorry about that.” Kakashi walked across the roof towards her. Miki smiled but her eyes were sad. The Shinobi had been at the memorial site, no doubt about it. It had hurt to learn that Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin had been killed in the line of duty. Miki had met them at the same time she met Kakashi. The blonde looked up to the three of them. Their death was tragic. And it left a big hole in Kakashi’s heart that couldn’t be fixed.

She emptied her mind of the past.

Slipping into a different persona, Miki shot out of her seat. She wasn’t willing to face Kakashi as her true self. Turning on her heel, Miki faced the Jounin. “Idiot.” She stuck her tongue out at him. Kakashi sweat-dropped. Giggling Miki pulled a blue file out of her bag. “This is for you,” she said enthusiastically. Smiling widely, Miki offered the file to Kakashi.

Before he grabbed it Miki quickly pulled it away. “Uh-uh,” she said wagging an index finger at the Leaf Shinobi, “you can’t read it now, okay?”

 Her heart hurt. Acting this was around Kakashi, it was disgusting. But years of turmoil created this persona of hers; this fake girl; this whore. When duty called, this was the Miki that faced the world.

If the Jounin saw through it, he didn’t say anything.  

She made a pouty face. “You gotta promise,” Miki demanded.

She smiled sweetly and waited for Kakashi to promise. A silence fell between them. Kakashi just stood there looking down at Miki. Playing innocent, Miki kept her smile. She didn’t know what he was thinking.

Don’t crack. Don’t fall apart. The blonde kept chanting in her head.

“I promise,” he said finally. His tone was serious, very unlike him. It was like he was answering something else. It made Miki’s smile waver.

“H-here you go,” Miki stuttered. Her arms shook as she handed it out to him. Mentally cursing herself, Miki forced her smile to stay in place. How pathetic.

After Kakashi took it Miki let her head drop, bangs covering her eyes. If her body was shaking, she didn’t notice. Everything was slipping away. The trial was soon. Her fate would be decided. Two files held her admission to the crime of prostitution.  And Kakashi now had one of them. The man she loved, adored more than anything, held the story of Hazuki Miki and Uchiha Itachi. The world was ending.

The sunrise was beautiful. Miki felt the light warming her body. Saw the wonderful hues threw her hair. She bit her bottom lip. Focusing on the ground, Miki felt tears begin to form in her eyes. One more time. One more time before the end.

Watching the tears fall, Miki balled her hands into fists, keeping them pressed against her side. “Kakashi,” she said in a wobbly voice, “will you stay with me?” The blonde chocked back a sob. “Will you stay with me till the sun rises?”  

“I’ll stay,” Kakashi said.

Miki felt his hand on top of her head. Giving up the act, Miki held her face and cried. She was crying for fear of the future. She was crying for forgiveness of her crime. She was crying for herself.

But most of all Miki was crying for Kakashi, a man who’s heart she was about to break.

The world was ending but the sunrise was beautiful.


	10. AUTHORS NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some things up-

I thought it was a good idea to map out a timeline of events!

Miki was 6 when she was kidnapped. In this fic that was 14 years ago. The same year Naruto was born. So she is now 21.

14 years ago Kakashi was 13, along with Obito and Rin. According to The Naruto Wiki Obito was ~13 when he "died". Also on the Wiki it approximates Obito to be between 30-31 at the end of the series, the same approximate age of Kakashi. So they are probably the same age.

Kakashi's approximate age at the beginning of the original series was ~27. This fic takes place during the 1st year of the gap between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, which was said to be about 3 years. So Kakashi is ~28.

Miki is 7 years younger than Kakashi. 

Itachi's wiki page says he was ~18 at the time he first appeared in the series. And again this fic takes place in the 1st year of the 3 year gap. Itachi is 19. 2 years ago, Miki met Itachi. At that time he was 17. And she was 19. 

The age of consent in Japan is 13, for the sake of this fic I am also applying that here. 

Maybe this makes everything more confusing but I wanted to get this all straight.

I realize I could have just added this to the notes of the next chapter but I really wanted to make this as clear as possible and in plain view.


	11. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki/Itachi

Blood.

So much blood.

Miki stared in horror at the scene in front of her. Her client, a Nobleman of the Land of Waves, lay dead on the floor. The man who killed him stood over his body. Red clouds on a black robe. Trembling, Miki looked into those red eyes with her one good eye. The Nobleman had punched given her a black-eye not too long before he died. She knew those eyes. Sharingan. This man was from Konoha. A member of the Uchiha clan. But the headband on his forehead had a scratch through it. Rouge Shinobi.

“Get dressed,” the man said, throwing clothes at her feet.

A thin sheet was the only article covering her body. Miki didn’t move till the man looked away, breaking eye contact. Ignoring the under garments Miki slipped on the dress and hurried after him.

“W-wait,” she called out to the man. A million questions running through her head. Jumping over the body, Miki ran into the hallway.

More bodies littered the hallway. They were Nobleman’s men. And they were all dead.

“Who are you?”

The man turned and looked back at her. He said nothing.

“You’re a member of the Uchiha clan, right?” He still said nothing. Miki bit her lower lip. Why wasn’t he saying anything now?

 Another man in similar clothing walked around the corner. A large sword was strapped to his back. “Itachi, you didn’t even save any for me,” he said.  The newcomer had blue skin and blue hair. He was also rouge Shinobi. She recognized their robes from earlier that night. They had walked by while she had been doing a performance for the Nobleman.

His name is Uchiha Itachi, Miki thought.

When the newcomer noticed Miki he gave them a confused look. Then he laughed. It was a strange sound. It terrified Miki. “You did all of this for a whore,” he said.

Itachi looked away from Miki. “He was going to die anyway,” he said. His voice gave Miki chills. The Nobleman had been rather boisterous that night. And a bit rough. Miki’s hand absently moved towards her black eye.

“I was beginning to wonder what team you played for though…” The blue haired man laughed again.

Itachi walked towards his partner. “Kisame, we’re leaving.”

“Sure thing,” Kisame said, repositioning the large sword on his back.

“Wait,” Miki called out, louder this time. Stepping over the bodies she hurried after them. They stopped to look at her. “Where are you going?”

Itachi looked back at her. Black eyes. “We’re leaving this town. They’ll find the bodies soon. I don’t want to waste any more time with lowlifes.”

Miki didn’t want him to leave. She had questions. “I know a place you can stay,” she said, “It’s late, aren’t you tired?” Please stay.

Kisame smirked. “Let’s stay, Itachi. This whore is an interesting one.” He chuckled.

His partner took a moment to think. “If you insist,” he said to Kisame.

The blonde was relieved. She’s have time to talk with the Uchiha. And properly thank him.  

* * *

 

Miki brought them to a brothel that was well hidden and ran under the radar of the local authorities. They’d help them. Plus, the mistress owed her.

Once they were settled into rooms Miki ordered a few of the girls to distract Kisame while she spoke to Itachi. There was a strong sisterhood between whores. Miki knew more than a handful of them personally. She’d been in and out of most brothels and had a good reputation. Miki helped the younger girls as much as she could. And sometimes her help saved them from the worst. She was well respected.

After getting properly dressed Miki headed towards the room Itachi had been given. Knocking on the door, Miki waited for a reply. Nothing. Opening the door slowly, she slipped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. The light on the nightstand was on. Itachi was sitting on the bed his back turned to her. His cloak was off and draped over a chair. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with black netting underneath and black pants. He had a necklace around his neck.

“I don’t remember inviting you to come in,” he said. She didn’t approach him. Miki kept her distance.

“I just wanted to thank you…for before.”

Itachi didn’t say anything. Miki was becoming nervous. Maybe it had been a bad idea to bring him back here. But still…

“Why are you here?” Itachi asked. Confused Miki repeated what she had just said.

“No,” Itachi said. He stood up and then in a blur he was suddenly in front of Miki. “Why are you here? Are you happy as a whore?”He asked, looking down at Miki.

Her heart was racing. He was close. And he was so terrifying up close. Beautiful. But Miki knew he could easily kill her right then and there.

“I can’t leave…they’ll kill me…” Her voice was quiet.  It was the truth. The terrifying truth that haunted her every moment for the past 12 years.

Once a girl she was working with tried to run. But they caught her. Jiro’s men had cut off her legs in front of the other girls. It was horrifying. Then the men took her away. She screamed for hours. Until they finally killed her.

Itachi reached out and swept her bangs to the side. The light touch chilled her spine. She wanted more.

“Your client is dead. Yet you come here, where they will find you. You could have run.”

It was true. She could have. But the thought never crossed her mind. The brothel was the only place she could think of where they could talk.

“Why did you come here, to this town?” Miki asked, trying to change the subject.

Itachi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small scroll. “The Nobleman had this scroll with a secret Jutsu.”

“So that’s why you killed him?” Had she thanked him for nothing?

Itachi paused. “Yes,” he said, “but earlier than planned.” He slipped the scroll back into his pocket. He reached out again and light wrapped his hand around Miki’s throat. Miki knew she should be scared but for some reason she was calm. “You have a beautiful voice…” So he had been listening to her sing earlier that night. She stopped thinking the moment Itachi’s lips met hers.

Miki’s knees felt week. This wasn’t like other times men kissed her. It was warm. When he pulled away Miki instantly felt at a loss. She wanted more.

“You can run now,” Itachi said in her ear. It made Miki shiver. “You can leave and spend the rest of your life running.”

“N-no,” Miki said softly. Itachi pulled her hair away from one side of her neck. Her mind was getting hazy. “I want…” Miki stopped. What did she want again? She couldn’t remember. Her body was so warm.

“What do you want?”

Miki wrapped her arms around the Uchiha’s neck. “I want to be stronger.” Emerald eyes looked up into his. Pupils dilated. The words were desperate. Miki was tired of getting kicked around. She didn’t want to spend the rest of her life running just as much as she didn't want to be their whore. She wanted to be strong enough to fight it from the inside.

 “How do you plan on doing that?” His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled Miki closer to him.

“With this,” Miki said sliding one of her arms down from around his neck and showing him the scroll. She had successfully slipped it out of his back pocket. Without him noticing.

The Uchiha chuckled. “I’m impressed.” He tugged the scroll away from her hand. “What do I get in exchange?”

Miki smiled. “Me,” she said pulling him back down. Miki kissed him then. The first real kiss she’s ever given.

The scroll forgotten, dropped onto the floor. Clothes followed shortly. The next thing Miki knew she was on the bed. On Itachi. But it was what she wanted. For once she made the decision of her own free will. His body felt amazing with hers. Miki felt alive.

* * *

 

Emerald eyes fluttered open. She was in bed. Alone. Looking around the room Miki saw the scroll placed on top of chest next to the bed. Sitting up, Miki opened the scroll on her lap. Inside was no Jutsu. Miki was shocked. Itachi had written her a note telling her how to get strong.

She needed to use her hate against the Ring. Turn the hate into power. Trick her clients into teaching her Jutsu. Eventually she’d be strong enough to end this nightmare. So Miki followed his advice for the next two years. Her eyes were empty. Her gaze was cold. She bred her hatred for each and every one the men who bought and sold her. She learned their Jutsu. She waited. Soon she’d be strong enough to leave. And then… she’d feel alive again.


	12. Freedom

Sitting outside the Counsel room, Miki’s chest felt tight. Kai had emerged from the room a while ago. But the counsel still hasn't called her in. The Chunin didn’t even acknowledge the blonde sitting on the bench. Seeing the blue-haired woman made Miki nervous. No doubt her testimony was very persuasive. Kai was strong, unlike Miki.

It was almost five. Miki had turned in her report at noon. The remaining five hours were spent sitting in agony. And Kakashi was gone. He had a mission a few hours after meeting Miki on top of 24 Matsuri. Miki wondered if he had time to read the file before departing. He’d be gone for a couple days at least. Would she see him after that?

Miki bite her lower lip. Would she ever see him again? It was up to the counsel to decide if she’d stay or go. But it was up to Kakashi if he’d see her again.

The door to the chamber slowly opened. Lady Hokage emerged. She was stretching her arms. No doubt sore from being in that room for so long. Miki sat up and bowed immediately. “Lady Hokage.”

Miki noticed she was holding the second file of her report. Not a good sign.

“Hazuki Miki-chan, you’re still here?” The fifth Hokage asked.

That confused Miki. Should she not be here? It was her trail after all. The Hokage saw the confused look on the younger blonde’s face.

“You’ve been exonerated,” Lady Tsunade said. Miki’s eyes widened. Exonerated? How?

Lady Hokage smiled softly. “Kuroki Kai showed up this morning to make her statement. And,” she sighed loudly, stretching her back, “well that girl sure can talk.” None of this was making the situation any clearer to Miki. Kai was there to make a statement against Miki. What did that have to do with Miki’s release? She thought about what Lady Hokage had just said. If Kai arrived this morning had she been talking since then?

Lady Tsunade tapped the top of Miki’s head with the file. It brought Miki’s attention back to the situation at hand. “Kuroko is very persuasive. And apparently can talk for hours on end,” The Hokage chuckled softly. “She asked for your absolution.”

Miki’s heart stopped. She was beyond stunned. What? Kai? Kuroko Kai? The woman who had hated Miki’s existence since moving back to Konoha? The Kuroko Kai that had said Miki was tarnishing the village?

“Yup,” Lady Tsunade said, “I was shocked too. But she was very adamant about it. Apparently what you said to her after your little squabble really got to her.” Tsunade smiled and ran a hand down Miki’s arm. “You’re not going anywhere Miki.  

Miki’s eyes filled with tears. She was beyond happy. “Thank you, Lady Hokage,” she said bowing. The tears poured from her eyes. But this time it was okay. The young blonde was overjoyed.

“This is no time to cry,” she said, “go get a drink or something, I wish I could right about now.” The Hokage groaned. It made Miki laughed. She wiped at her face and willed herself to stop.

“Hazuki Miki,” Lady Tsunade said, tone more serious. “You’re report was read by myself and the rest of the counsel. And although you are pardoned, it will go into record.”

Miki understood the weight of those words. It was another part of her past that would turn people against her. She had to be careful. Now more than ever.

Miki bowed and thanked the Hokage for her time. Lady Tsunade said her own farewell and headed off. Miki stood in the hallway for a while, staring at the door to the council chamber. Had Kai really stood in there for hours defending her? Miki thought of the words she had said to Kai. Maybe Miki had been strong enough to change the Chunin’s mind all along. She smiled to herself as she headed home. She’d properly thank Kai the next time Miki saw the Chunin.

* * *

 

Aiko was more than ecstatic that Miki was acquitted. Koko and Rei were also very happy for her, but Aiko more so. Apparently the brunette had bought the two of them tickets to a day spa in a small town outside the village to celebrate. Miki at first was hesitant about going. She thought about Kakashi and wanting to be there when he returned.

Aiko insisted. “He probably won’t be back for a while,” she had said.

Her friend was probably right but Miki still felt uneasy about it. But Aiko’s husband was a Chunin so she probably knew more about how long missions could go more than her. So Miki agreed. The two made plans to meet by the west village gates tomorrow morning. There they’d catch a carriage that would take them into the town. And “blissful relaxation”, as Aiko had put it.

Miki met her friend by the gates the next morning. She had brought a small bag with her. A change of clothes just in case, some snacks, and of course her keys and wallet. Miki was on time so she was wondering where exactly Aiko was. The Brunette was probably getting Yuu ready for the day with his grandparents. Waka was out on a mission right now and his parents were the only other people around to watch the three year-old. Waka has been gone for a while now though…

“Hey! I’m here!” Miki saw her friend running toward her. The blonde waived to her friend. “You’re late,” Miki teased. Aiko bent over and tried to catch her breath. Had she really been running the entire way here? Aiko’s face was red, and she was covered in sweat.

“Are you okay?” Miki reached out to help her friend back up. Aiko smacked Miki’s hand away. “I’m fine,” the brunette barked. Miki’s hand recoiled. It stung.

Aiko stood up. There were bags under her eyes. The brunette looked like she hadn’t slept at all last night. She looked feverous.

“Well, let’s go,” Aiko said tersely, heading toward the coaches. “Okay,” Miki said quietly. Aiko didn’t seem like herself today. Maybe it was just a rough night with Yuu?

The carriage ride was full of heavy air. Aiko hardly said a word. She was on edge.  And she kept staring out the window and jumping at every out-of-ordinary sound. It kept Miki worried. Maybe this get away wasn’t a very good idea. But bringing it up made Aiko angry. So Miki just sat quietly until they arrived.

The village was relatively small. It was nice and quiet. Maybe the atmosphere would help Aiko feel better. Or at least that’s what Miki hoped.  After paying the coach driver, Aiko led them through the village. She was still on edge. Maybe even more so. But Miki followed along silently. When Aiko took them down a dark alley the hair on Miki’s neck stood up. She had a bad feeling about this. Miki stopped walking. Her instincts told her to run. But she wasn’t leaving without Aiko.

“Why are you stopping? We’re almost there,” Aiko said panicking. The brunette’s eyes darted around the alley. Something wasn’t right.

“Aiko, I think we should leave,” Miki said. She reached out and grabbed her friends arm.

“I’m sorry, Miki,” Aiko said quietly tugging her arm away from Miki. “I just want my husband back.”

Confused, Miki tried to grab Aiko again so they could leave. But a hand reached around Miki’s and put a cloth over her mouth. When Miki tried to scream she inhaled a weird powder. Her eyelids grew heavy. The last thing she saw was Aiko crying.

* * *

 

It was late when Kakashi walked up to the village gates. The Men on patrol greeted him and opened the gate.

“How did the mission go?” Genma asked.

“It went swimmingly,” Kakashi said. He chuckled to himself.

The other Jounin nodded. “Good to hear,” he said patting Kakashi on the back.

“I see someone!” One of the Chunin on the wall yelled down. Genma and Kakashi looked up at him. “It’s Waka and,” he paused straining his eyes, “someone is carrying him…He’s hurt!”

Kakashi and Genma dashed outside the wall to help. The Chunin was right, it was Waka and he was hurt. Badly. But Kakashi was more surprised to see Waka’s wife, Aiko carrying him. Why was she there? Where were the other members of Waka’s squad?

“Aiko,” Kakashi called to her. Him and Genma stopped in front of them. Aiko slowly looked up. She was exhausted. For just how long had she been carrying her husband over her shoulder? Her eyes were cloudy but they slowly cleared. “Kakashi…”

Aiko collapsed. Cursing Genma pulled Waka off of the thin brunette and held him up. Kakashi bent down and sat Aiko up. “Aiko, what happened?”

Aiko started to cry. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” She sobbed into her hands.

“Kakashi, Waka’s seriously injured…” Genma said.

“Please, Aiko, tell us what happened,” Kakashi said. They needed to understand.

“They took Waka,” she sobbed.

“Who did?” Kakashi motioned for Genma to take Waka back to the gate. The Chunin needed medical attention badly. Aiko would be takento see him once Kakashi understood what was going on.

Aiko was crying harder. She held herself, body convulsing. “They wanted me to bring her to them and then I could have my husband back. So I did. I did Kakashi!”

Kakashi felt his chest tighten. He knew who she was talking about now. And who exactly it was she brought to them. Aiko grabbed his vest and screamed out. “I gave them Miki! I brought her to them. I sold out my best friend!” She screamed and sobbed harder.

The Jounin ran a hand down Aiko’s back. “Waka’s gonna be okay now,” he told the brunette. Aiko was still crying, but softer now. Kakashi helped her up and called for one of the Chunin on the wall to take her to the hospital. There she could be with her husband. Kakashi watched for a second as they walked away. His body felt cold. There was a good chance that Miki was still alive. She was more valuable alive than dead. But there was no doubt about the kind of things these men were going to do to her.  Kakashi moved quickly. He’d report to Lady Hokage and round up a retrieval team.

He’d bring Miki back home.

 


	13. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at writing action.

Miki slowly woke up from unconsciousness. Everything around her was black. There was a cloth in her mouth. It made her gag. Both of her arms were tied together behind her back. And her feet were tied too. She felt her surroundings. It felt like a wooden box. Years of being forced into similar situations taught her to remain calm. Remain calm no matter what. But where was Aiko? Was the brunette okay? Did she make it away from whoever had attacked? Miki sure hoped so.

Other than a groggy head Miki didn’t seem to have any injuries. That was a good sign. Being injured already would hurt her chances of getting out of this mess. She began rubbing her hands together, feeling what kind of knot it was. More than a few clients had an affinity for this kind of BDSM shit so Miki had to pick up a few escape tricks.

Wincing, Miki started applying pressure to her right thumb. Before she could finish, she heard a noise. She stopped and listened. It sounded like crying. She focused on the noise. Miki’s eyes widened in surprise, there was someone else next to her. It sounded like a young girl. She was crying. Whoever snagged Miki also had another girl in the same situation. It was the Ring. No doubt about it.

Another noise. Footsteps getting closer. They were heavy. A man. They opened the top of Miki’s box. Squinting against the light, Miki saw a large figure looming over her. Sure enough it was a very large, burly man. A large beard spread across his face. They were in a dark room. It was damp. A basement maybe. There was a small window level with the ground outside. It was morning.

Reaching in, he grabbed Miki by the throat and pulled her up to her feet. His hand steadied her. Miki looked at him with pure hatred. The burly man smirked. “You’re Hazuki Miki-chan then, old man Jiro’s cash cow,” he said. “Well speak-up!” The man pulled the cloth out of Miki’s mouth. She gagged hard. Drool from the cloth dripped over her lips.

“Fuck you,” she said to the man. He laughed. “Oh I’d love to.” He slammed his face against her. Miki struggled against it. His tongue shoved its way into her mouth. Miki was terrified but more than that she was angry.

She bite down hard on his tongue. He screamed into her mouth. His hands wrapped tighter around her throat, trying to pull her off of him. The man was panicking.  But Miki refused to let go. Blood filled her mouth. Vision blurred, Miki bite harder and pulled away with as much power she had. More blood splattered on her face. She spat out the part of his tongue she ripped out. The room was full of the man's screams. With nothing holding her up anymore Miki tumbled out of the box.

The burly man was in shock. Miki took this time to make a hand sign behind her back. She rolled and pushed her hands onto the ground. The floor beneath the screaming man turned into a mud. It began to swallow him up. But Miki wasn’t going to stop it like last time. No. This time she was going for the kill.

“Ew bih!” The man screamed. He tried tugging his feet out but it wasn’t working. He screamed and screamed until the ground swallowed everything expect the top of his head. That was the limit Miki had on the Jutsu. No more than six feet under.

There was no time to rest. Miki quickly dislocated her thumb and pulled her hands out of the ropes. After untying the ropes around her feet Miki shuffled over to the other boxes lining the wall. The first three she opened were empty. But the other three after that had young girls in them. They were no older than 15.

The girls were terrified of her. Horror painted their faces. Miki couldn’t blame them. Her face was covered in blood and bruises were forming around her neck. Even after she pulled them out and untied them, the girls were still terrified of her.

“We’re going to get out of here okay. And then you can go home,” Miki told them in what she hoped was a convincing tone. But to be honest Miki was terrified herself. If she stopped moving, her body would start shaking. Adrenaline was the only thing pushing her on.

Once the girls were more together, Miki told them to hold each other’s hands so they wouldn’t get separated. She lead them to a door. The door lead up some stairs. Before Miki could make her way up them she heard a door open from above. Then she heard voices. There were two more of them. Damn.

Asking the girls to stay quiet, Miki herded them towards the small window. They were running out of time. Surely the men would start looking for their comrade. Looking around the room, there wasn’t anything to break the window with. The boxes were too heavy to lift up that high. Cursing softly Miki dragged over one of the boxes and put it under the window.

She felt like she was moving too slowly. Trying to keep down her panic, Miki hoped up on top of the box and slammed her elbow into the widow. Glass shattered, bites sticking into her skin, cutting her arm open. Miki swallowed the pain. Listening upstairs, she didn’t hear anything. Was that a good sign? No time to wait and find out. Miki punched out more of the glass.

The three girls were huddled together quietly crying. “Alright,” Miki whispered, “let’s go.” She lifted up the smallest one first, and then the other two. Miki winced when she pulled herself up, her elbow was on fire. The small pieces of glass left on the window pane cut into her sides and back. She barely fit.

Miki heard a river nearby. “Head towards the river,” she said to the other girls. They shuffled in front of her. They were going too slow. Miki bit her lip and tasted the other man’s blood. It made her feel sick. She was growing more anxious. Just then, as if on cue, a ruckus was heard from the direction of the cabin. The others found what was left of the man’s body. They were after them. “Run,” Miki yelled at the girls.

Still heading towards the river, the girls ran with everything they had in them. One of them tripped, Miki picked her up and carried her over her shoulder. The river was in view. Miki put down the girl. “Go, run up river. You should find a town along the banks eventually. Ask for help.” The girls didn’t move. They stared at her frozen in fear. The men were getting closer. Miki heard them stomping through the bush. “Go now, I’ll fight them off.” The girls turned slowly and then bolted up the river.

There was no way Miki could take these men head on but god damn if she didn’t try. She jumped into the closest tree and waited. At least she had the element of surprise. Seconds past, but nothing. Did they avoid her position? No.

She saw one man heading towards her. He was slimmer than the other. But he looked just as angry. There was no site of the other one. Should she wait for him too? Damn. Too late.

Miki dove out of the tree at him. It surprised him enough that Miki was able to tackle him onto the ground. But he recovered enough to kick her in the abdomen and send her crashing back onto the ground. It knocked the wind out of her.

“You’re the bitch that killed Wabisuke! I don’t care if how much you’re worth I’ll kill you whore!” The man pulled out a kunai knife and charged at Miki. She coughed up blood. But the blonde was able to get up just in time to catch the blow.

Miki let the kunai knife stab through her right hand. But doing so saved her from a more serious injury. The man was taken off balance enough that Miki was able to punch his face with her other hand. The blow knocked him back enough that his grip on the kunai knife loosened. Moving fast, Miki pulled the kunai out of her hand. Lunging Miki screamed and sliced the man’s throat.

His eyes were large, pupils dilated. He tried to breath but he was choking on his own blood. Staring at him, Miki watched with empty eyes as he crumpled onto the floor.

There was so much blood pouring out of her hand. But this wasn’t the time to worry about that. A scream was heard farther upriver. The girls! Miki ran as fast as she could towards them. She wasn’t going to let them take anyone else. She’s going to kill all of them even if it cost her own life.

* * *

 

It was a large man, even larger than the first man, Wabisuke. He was holding the youngest girl by her hair. She was crying. The other two girls were hugging each other, too scared to move. He was waiting for her. “Time to die, bitch,” he said licking his lips. Miki, still holding the bloodied kunai, charged at him.

Smirking, the man hurled the girl at Miki. The young girl slammed into Miki and the two of them tumbled onto the ground. She still held the kunai tightly. The man took this time to ball his fists together and slammed down towards them. Thinking fast, Miki wrapped her arms around the girl and rolled away. His fists cracked the ground. Miki sat up, the girl clung to her desperately.

But the man was relentless. He charged again with the same type of attack, only this time he slammed down the heel of his foot. Miki was able to jump back, barely avoiding it. She couldn’t keep this up while holding onto the girl. It was slowing her down too much.

The man lunged forward and swung at them. It was too fast, there was no time to get away. Turning to the side Miki let the swing connect with her left shoulder. She felt her collar bone snap. But she used the force of the punch to propel her towards the other girls. Holding the girl close Miki rolled with her again. When they were close enough to the others Miki stopped and shoved the little girl towards them.

“Run!” Miki yelled at them. The oldest girl yanked the smaller one off of the ground and started running.

“It’s useless,” the man said lunging towards the three girls. Miki quickly threw the kunai it at him. It stabbed into his forearm. The man grunted. Taking the opportunity, Miki used the last bit of her strength to push herself off of the ground and into the air. Reeling with her right arm, ignoring the pain in her hand, Miki aimed to strike him across the face.

But the man was quicker than she thought. He grabbed her by the arm and swung Miki around towards the river. Miki was stunned. She felt her body falling head first towards the river. After coming this close…

She had lost.

The man smirked at her. Time moved slowly. Miki’s mind was blank for what seemed like forever. But then the blood started rushing into her head. She knew what to do, here, before the end. Making a hand sign as fast as she could Miki inhaled deeply. And then she released a massive fireball from her lungs. The fireball Jutsu was her trump card. The last thing she saw before hitting the water was the man’s face twisting in fear just before the fire engulfed him.

Then shit hit the water.

* * *

 

Kakashi looked around the damp basement. It was a sight to behold. Wooden boxes big enough for grown bodies. Ropes thrown across the floor. Blood across the floor. A ripped out tongue. And the top of a man’s head sticking out of the floor. Had Miki really done all of this?

“Kakashi-sensie, there were three more girls in these boxes,” Sakura said. As a medical ninja in training Kakashi thought it prudent to bring Sakura. Especially if the worst happened.

“They crawled out the window, it’s covered in blood.” Kakashi looked over towards Kai. He was surprised when the blue-haired Chunin volunteered to go on this mission. But he wasn’t complaining. When it came down to it Kai was a good Shinobi.

Kakashi looked down at Pakkun, one of his ninken. "She was here,” the small dog said. He sniffed at the air. "She lead three other girls out of here. They're by the river, Miki's lost a lot of blood."

The made Kakashi worried. Would they make it in time? The four of them ran out of the cabin and out into the woods. Miki had lead them towards the river. That was smart; there was a small town a few miles upriver.

* * *

 

Miki’s body thrashed around in the river. The currents were strong. She kept going under before she could gather enough air into her lungs. It was too much for her. Her body was thrown against large rocks in the river. She felt bones crack. Coughing up water, Miki tried to grab onto anything. Bloody and wet hands kept her from keeping a grip. It was useless. But still…

Just one more time, that’s all she wanted. Just once more she wanted to see him. She wanted to see Kakashi.

The water dragged her under.

* * *

 

“How was Miki able to do all of this,” Kai said quietly, kicking the corpse of a charred up man. It’s what they were all thinking. For someone who was as untrained as Miki to kill these three men like she did. And after taking so much damage.

Kakashi balled his hands into tight fists. They've seen so much of her blood. She’s lost too much of it. If they didn’t find her soon she would bleed out and die.

“She fell into the river, I can’t smell her anymore.” That was not something Kakashi wanted to hear. Pakkun looked up at him. “I don’t think she made it out of the river.” The Jounin felt his chest tighten. They didn’t make it after all. “I can smell the girls Miki-chan saved. We should go help them.” Kakashi didn't move, didn't say anything. His body felt cold.

“We can’t just abandon her! We’ll just go find her and pull her out of the river our damn selves!” Kai screamed and punched a tree. Kakashi looked over at the angry Chunin. He could see that Sakura was torn as well. She wanted to help those girls, but Miki was a friend. Could they really just give up on her? Kakashi felt empty. He wanted to believe she was alright but if she hasn't broken out of the river...

“Wait!” Pakkun began aggressively sniffing the air. “I smell her again! Miki-chan is 300 feet down river, she’s lost a lot of blood but she’s still alive.”

“Take Kai to the other girls, make sure they’re alright. Sakura we’re going to get Miki!” The four of them divided and ran towards their targets.

Kakashi felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. His pace quickened. He needed to make it in time.

* * *

 

Miki pulled herself up out of the river. Her punctured hand screamed at her. The damn thing wouldn’t stop bleeding. Not that it mattered. Her left arm could barely move at all. And her sides, there was no doubt that a few of her ribs had been fractured. Her lungs burned.

Collapsing onto the bank of the river, Miki focused on her breathing. A part of her knew she didn’t have much time left. She knew she’d never make it back home. But she hoped, with all her being that those girls were okay.

Warm tears fell from her eyes. _Itachi_ , she thought to herself, _I tried so hard to get stronger. I used my hate against them. I learned their Jutsu. Just like you said. But now…_

Miki looked out at the river with blurry eyes. It looked peaceful on the surface, but she knew how much it raged just below the surface. She closed her eyes again; too tired to keep them open.

_I wasn’t strong enough to see him again._

Miki felt herself be lifted up. Her body felt weightless. All of the pain was gone. She felt nothing.


	14. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into a younger Miki

Hazuki Miki was six when she first met Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Nohara Rin. It was an average day. The young blonde was spending the day ditching the academy and playing in her favorite spot. She had built a little fort out of random pieces of wood and sheets. It was out in the forest a ways away from any buildings.

Miki was playing out in some trees, singing as she swung around some sticks and smacked some branches. She heard a loud crash below. Looking out from under some leaves Miki saw a bunch of kids standing around a collapsed fort.

“W-what is this,” said the black haired boy with goggles. Miki screamed and jumped down on top of him. “You broke my special place!” She screamed and smacked his head repeatedly.

“Get this crazy girl off of me!” He yelled running around with Miki on his shoulders. The other two sweatdropped. Eventually Miki fell off of him. Grabbing a stick she pointed over at the boy, tears in her eyes. “You broke it! You have to fix it!”

“I didn’t break it,” he said. He pointed over at the silver-haired boy. “It’s Kakashi’s fault for pushing me into it!”

“Not even,” the silver-haired boy said. He crossed his arms and looked away.

Star struck Miki gazed over at the boy. He was so cute. Miki’s cheeks grew red.

“Obito it’s your fault for trying to fight him!” The brown-haired girl said to the first boy.

While they were arguing Miki waddled over to Kakashi. She reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at her, confused. “I forgive you Onii-chan,” Miki said. She was fidgeting around and blushing.

“Alright so let’s leave,” Obito said smugly.

“Not you!” Miki screamed at him. “Fix it!” She pointed at him and fumed.

“Just fix it so we can leave,” Kakashi said. Miki swooned at his the sound of his voice.

Obito begrudgingly obliged. Cursing under his breath.

“I’m Hazuki Miki, what’s your guy’s names?” Miki asked the brown-haired girl.

She smiled down at Miki, “I’m Nohara Rin and this is Hatake Kakashi.”

“I’m Uchiha Obito,” said the other boy.

Miki glared over at him. “I didn’t ask you.”

Obito growled at her but went back to work on her fort. Miki sat down and started talking to Rin and Kakashi. She asked a bunch of questions about Kakashi which he didn’t really answer. But Rin was happy to pitch in and give her some information. The girl was amused by Miki’s little crush on Kakashi.

Once Obito finished Miki said she had to go home before it got dark and headed out. But not before saying a bashful goodbye to Kakashi. The Shinobi made an annoyed sound but didn’t say much else. Miki didn’t mind though.

Once home Miki had to deal with her parent’s argueing. They always fought. They never paid any attention to Miki. They were Shinobi and were often leaving for missions. But even when one of them was gone she’d still be ignored. They didn’t even care that she never went to class.

So she ate by herself and then went into her room. Thinking about the day made her feel better. She pulled out some paper and her crayons. Usually she’d draw pictures of her future-self singing on a big stage, but this time she drew pictures of her and Kakashi. It made her happy thinking about spending more time with him.

Miki spent as much time with the three of them as possible. She’d follow them around town whenever she saw them. They were away a lot but Miki didn’t mind. When she did see them she’d show them her drawings and sing them some new songs she’d learned. The one time Miki saw Kakashi without his mask she ended up fainting.

Rin didn’t seem to mind the little girl running after them from time to time. Obito acted like he was annoyed but really didn’t mind. Kakashi was mostly just ignore her. Her obvious feelings for him making him slightly uncomfortable.

This went on for a while. Until one day Kakashi came back without them.

After Rin and Obito’s death, Miki avoided Kakashi. She tried her best not to upset him and knew the best way to do that would be to leave him alone. But she still drew pictures of all four of them hanging out again. Situations at home grew worse. Her parents were fighting a lot more than usual. And Miki was getting dragged into the middle of it.

The young blonde spent more and more of her time in her secret fort. Often spending nights out there. Going home only to bath and change, and also sneak some snacks away. If her parents noticed they never said anything to her.

Miki was becoming more and more depressed. She spent all of her time alone, Miki didn’t have any friends.

One night, she snuck into her house only to be caught in a bad argument with her parents. They screamed at her and each other. Miki yelled at them to leave her alone. She ran out of the house without picking up any supplies. She ran back to her fort.

She cried and cried, huddling inside the small space. Once she was all cried out she laid outside on the grass and stared up at the stars. It was going to snow soon, in the upcoming g days. The though made her feel better. It was the beginning of the New Year but they needed snow to make it official.

A noise caught her attention. She stopped and listened. Looking out into the dark she saw a small light flickering. A drunk man stumbled out of the bushes, a cigarette in his mouth. “That’s a lovely voice you got there little miss,” he said, voice slurred. “I bet people would pay good money to hear you.”

Miki was frozen in terror.  The man stumbled closer. Miki dove into her fort attempting to hide. The man reached in and grabbed her arm. Miki screamed and flailed. She knocked the cigarette out of his mouth. It landed on her drawings. A small flame started. She screamed trying to get away. But the man was stronger. He punched the back of her neck. Eyes growing dark, Miki didn’t know what to do. The last thing she saw was her special place burning.

* * *

Emerald eyes opened to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. Miki felt too heavy to move. She stared up at the ceiling and listened. It was quiet. A bird was singing somewhere.

 She was alive. Somehow.

“Good morning.” Miki turned her head and saw Kakashi looking at her over his book. The Jounin was leaning against the open windowsill. As casual as ever.

“Kakashi,” she said. Her voice cracked. How long was she asleep? Miki noticed a large bouquet of flowers on the stand next to him.

Putting his book away, Kakashi pushed himself up. “These are from the Yamadas,” he said, “the family of the girls that you saved.”

They were beautiful. Tears gathered in the corner of Miki’s eyes. “They’re okay,” she whispered, “I’m glad.”

A wave of panic slammed into her. “Where’s Aiko?” Miki struggled to sit up.

“Don’t get up,” Kakashi ordered her. Miki immediately stopped. Her left arm was bandaged and in a sling. And her right hand was wrapped up. She felt bandages around her abdomen too. Everything screamed at her in pain.

“Aiko is fine. And Waka too…” Kakashi said.

Miki asked what had happened. Apparently the Ring had intercepted Waka and his time while they were out on a mission. They kept Waka alive to use as bait for Aiko, who in turn brought Miki to them.

“Oh, I see…” She wanted to understand why Aiko would do it. But the blonde couldn’t really comprehend. If someone she loved was taken from her Miki would go out and take them on herself. But to sell out a friend, she didn’t understand. She wouldn’t understand until she could talk to Aiko.

“When can I leave?” Miki asked, looking up at the Jounin.

“Tomorrow,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets. Miki sighed. That was a long time to just lay and wait. It made her anxious. She rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling.

“Did you read it?” It being the report Miki wrote. This was what drove her when she was dying on the bank of the river. This one question, and what Kakashi would say. Because when it came down to it Hazuki Miki was just a whore.  

“Yes,” Kakashi said. His voice was neutral. It gave nothing away. Miki smiled, he was so good at hiding emotions.

Miki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you, Kakashi,” she said. The tears were coming back. Kakashi didn’t say anything. Miki laughed as the tears began to trickle from her eyes. God, she was pathetic.

Miki opened her mouth again, struggling on the words. “I think,” she started, voice wobbly, tears pouring onto her pillow and into her hair, “in some way, I loved him too. He reminded me what it was to really feel alive. And I hadn’t felt that for a long time.” Taking another deep breath, Miki let it out slowly and waited for any kind of response. She was too scared to look at him.

Moments passed. Tears dried on her cheek. Finally Kakashi spoke. “I’ll see you soon.”

Rolling her head to the side, Miki saw that he was gone. She stared at the flowers. Alone again.


	15. Snow

It’s been a few weeks since Miki was released from the hospital. She was surprised to see Kuroko Kai waiting for her after leaving the hospital. Miki took the opportunity to thank her properly for her testamony in Miki’s defense. It really did save her in the end. But the Leaf Nin brushed off her words. Kai was more interested in having Miki start training with her.

“You’re strong,” The blue-haired Chunin had said to her in all sincerity. The words really surprised Miki. Kai wasn’t the type of Shinobi to just causally say those words. Especially to someone she had been so up-in-arms against. So Miki took the words to heart and agreed to train with her.

After all she did need it. Just the thought about the events from before made her blood boil. She wanted to be stronger. She needed to protect the people she cared about. And something told her that wasn’t going to be her last run in with the Ring. Next time though, she’d be ready. There was no one that was going to help her. Kai would train her, but when it came down to it, Miki would be on her own. And even Kakashi…

The Jounin had visited Miki about a week ago, just like he said he would. It wasn’t a very happy visit, at least not for Miki. But it’s the kind of thing she had been expecting all along.

He brought her to a tea house. It was quiet. Kakashi didn’t order anything. Miki only had a glass of water. “I think we’ve been getting a little carried away,” he had said. Miki stayed quiet. She avoided looking at him. She was as pathetic as ever.

“Miki, I can’t return your feelings, at least, not in the way you would like. I’d only end up hurting you.” Hearing the words come from his mouth cut Miki deep. His voice was so beautiful to her. But now it left a wound on her heart.

Miki swallowed her feelings. It left a lump in her throat. “Alright,” she said getting up to leave. She still had a sling for her left arm but the other bandages were gone. “I understand, I’m sorry Kakashi, for everything.” She bit her bottom lip, it was hard to bring herself to this point. “Really I am, even when I was a kid, I must have been so annoying.” She laughed to herself.

Kakashi got up and stood next to her. A silence fell between them. “Miki…” he started, but she cut him off. “God, why didn’t I just grow up out of my stupid crush? I’m such a baby.” Her chest hurt. Even more than when she had crashed against those rocks in the river. It was the worst pain she’s ever felt.

“Let me walk you home,” Kakashi said, taking a step towards her. “No,” Miki snapped. She immediately regretted her tone. She tried to play it off. “I’m going to meet Kai,” she said. “I’m probably running late, I have to hurry.” It was a lie, she was meeting Kai two hours from then. Miki said goodbye in the most neutral tone she could manage and then hurried towards the door. She waited until she was a good distance away before she let herself cry. 

* * *

 

While the rest of her body was healing, Miki had quit her job at 24 Matsuri. Koko and Rei were sad to see her go but were supportive of her decision. Miki hasn’t seen Aiko since. Kai took that time to go over the basics in theory. The Chunin was surprisingly enthusiastic about their training. Miki got to see a side of Kai she hadn’t expected to exist. She was a great teacher. She was firm but understanding, bossy but motivating. Maybe if Kai had been her teacher fourteen years ago Miki might have stayed at the Academy. The thought made her giggle. Sure, Kai was a good teacher with her. But the thought of her juggling a class of 30+ students.

The Kuroko family owned a large estate towards the outskirts of the village. It was a traditional style home and Miki though it was the most beautiful house she’d ever seen. The blonde had been to a lot of estates but they were owned by drug lords and corrupt nobles and that tarnished their beauty. But the Kuroko residence was so pure, having been loved and cared for for generations.

Kai lived with her grandma, Kuroko Seiko, and her two younger sisters, the twins Ami and Mami. They were both 10. The whole family sported Kai’s signature blue hair, although they all had their own style. Seiko-san was very kind. And the twins were so full of energy. Sometimes the two would join the lessons but they were still in the academy and often times weren’t around. Miki really like being over there. It was nice.

She found herself spending more and more time at the estate. Miki would stop by even if Kai wasn’t around to help Seiko around the house. The older woman was in her sixties and wasn’t as agile as she use to be. Seiko would treat Miki to delicious tea and amazing stories from her youth. Apparently Genjutsu’s have been the family’s strong suit for as long as they could remember. All of her stories were amazing. It was sad hearing about how Kai’s parents had passed away only recently. But Kai and the twins were strong. They stuck together and supported each other through it all.

Today Miki stopped by the Kuroko’s to see if Seiko needed any help around the house. Her collarbone was healed now. It was a relief to stop wearing the sling. Soon, she’d start really training.

“Good morning, Miki-chan,” Seiko said when she caught eye of the blonde. The elder woman was sweeping dead leaves into a pile. Miki offered to help her. Seiko-san laughed and said she could handle it but Miki was welcome to join her for tea.

So the two of them sat outside and had tea and a small snack. “You know, Miki-chan,” the older woman started, “I was thinking you should come live here.” Miki almost choked on her tea. She coughed violently.

“I don’t want to impose, Seiko-san,” Miki said. Seiko laughed. “You would do no such thing dear.” A cold breeze blew through the yard. “The twins would be happy to have you around, and we both know I could use the help. Kai tries when she’s around but the girl is very busy.” Seiko smiled. “I know Kai, too, would be ecstatic. She may not act like it, but my oldest granddaughter has a big heart. And she only gets close to those she deems worthy.” Miki was silent. It was a lot to take in. Having a real home? It was something Miki couldn’t really comprehend.

Seiko took a sip of tea, “Well, what do you say.”

Miki felt tears sting her eyes. “I would love to, Seiko-san.” Already sitting on her knees, Miki bowed low to the floor. Seiko laughed again. “There is no need for that, dear.” Miki laughed too and wiped the tears from her eyes.

That night, after Kai and the twins were back Seiko made a large dinner to celebrate. Everyone was very happy at the announcement. Miki felt her heart warm.

* * *

 

The next day Miki started packing up what little possessions she’d gathered since moving here. It took a few hours. After putting everything into boxes Miki just sat in the middle of the room. It was kinda weird feeling sad about leaving a place. She’d technically moved around a lot but she was never sad to see any place go. It was a new feeling. Tying her hair up in a high ponytail, Miki got up and started to move the boxes outside. Kai will be around later to help her load the boxes into a cart and get them to the estate.

There was a knock on the door. Opening the door, Miki was surprised to see Aiko and her son, Yuu. “Is this a bad time?” Aiko asked. Her voice was soft, and her face was pale. Miki’s never seen her like this before.

Miki invited them in. “Are you moving?” Aiko seemed worried.

“Yeah, the Kuroko family invited me to stay with them.”

“Oh. I see,” Aiko said. She seemed sad. Yuu was excited to see Miki again and ran over to her then started ran around the room excited by how empty and open it was. Aiko and Miki sat at the kitchen table. Aiko looked like she had something to say but she kept her mouth shut. She avoided looking at Miki. It made Miki feel bad seeing her like this.

Miki reached out and took Aiko’s hands in hers. “I hate seeing you like this, Aiko. I’m glad your family is okay. That’s all that matters.” She smiled.

That brought tears to Aiko’s eyes. She sniffed softly. “Miki I’m so very sorry.” The brunette laid her head on the table and cried. Yuu, hearing his mother’s tears, ran back and crawled up the chair. “Don’t cry Mama, I’m happy to see Miki-miki!” Miki smiled wider. Aiko picked up her head and smile down at her son. “Me too,” she said picking him up into her lap.

Aiko and Yuu left shortly after that. Miki waved goodbye and felt that they were taking the first steps to remaking their friendship. It wouldn’t be the same. But it’d still be good.                                                                                                                                                               

* * *

Only after Miki and Kai moved everything to the Kuroku house did Miki realize she left one thing behind in her old apartment. It was late now and Kai told her to just wait until tomorrow but Miki swore she’d be right back. So she grabbed a jacket and ran out. It was a particularly chilly night. Miki could see her breath as she jogged back into town.

Skidding into the apartment complex Miki bolted up the stairs. It was her first night with the Kuroko family. Just thinking about it really made her excited. Flipping on the light switch, Miki quickly pulled down a large winter blanket from the top shelf of the closet. She had bought it earlier in the year and has been waiting for the snow to fall so it was cold enough to use. Just after flipping off the light switch Miki noticed something moving outside her window. Looking closer, Miki saw it was snow.

A large grin plastered on her face, Miki ran out of the apartment building. The first snow of the year was Miki’s favorite thing. Knowing just the place to sit and watch. Miki ran as fast as she could through the town. There were a few people out and about looking at the snow fall. Heart racing, Miki ran up the flight of stairs leading to the open terrace at the center of the village.

Completely winded and heart racing Miki swung open the door and felt her chest tighten. The cold air was suddenly stinging her face. Standing out on the terrace was Kakashi. He turned and looked over at Miki.

If he hadn’t seen her, Miki would have just run away. But now that would only make the situation worse. Avoiding looking at him, Miki walked over to the other side of the terrace. It was rude of her. Just a quick look out over the village and Miki would head back. It wouldn’t be good to keep Kai waiting. Kai wasn’t known for her patience.

The village looked beautiful. Miki’s mood jumped for the better at the sight of it. It probably wasn’t cold enough to stick, but the snow looked amazing none the less.

“Nice night isn’t it,” Kakashi said walking towards her.

“Yeah,” Miki said tersely. She felt bad about her tone. But controlling her emotions wasn’t something she’d be able around him. Not for a while at least.

Kakashi leaned against the rail, no longer looking out at the village. Miki tried to ignore his lingering presence and enjoy the snow. The feeling of it on her skin. The smell of it in the air. It was all amazing to her. She hugged the blanket to her chest. Then she realized it was the most perfect time to have it. Unfolding it she wiped it around her shoulders. It was warm and cozy. Miki smiled to herself.

All her worries melted away with the snow. She sighed in content. Not even Kakashi could ruin this for her.

“Miki,” Kakashi called to her. She turned to look at him. Then suddenly his soft lips pressed against her’s. She didn’t move. Her body was frozen. Was this a dream?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Kakashi moments on the way!


	16. Training

Miki woke up with a start. Confused she looked around the room. She was at the Kuroko residence. Rubbing her hands over her face Miki sighed. It really was a dream then. She rolled up her futon and put in in the closet. Her large winter blanket was also in there. She hadn’t forgotten it after all. Sliding open the door Miki saw a blanket of snow covering the ground. I really did snow last night. Although disappointed that she had missed it, Miki was happy none the less.

Today she started really training with Kai and the twins. Kai wanted Miki to be able to at least detect when a Genjutsu was being used. Once she was able to detect it she’d slowly be able to learn different ways how to break them. Not all Genjutsu were easily broken, but most of them had ways out of it. The twins, while fairly skilled in Genjutsu, were nowhere near their sister’s level but they were enough for Miki.  

So the morning went on with the twins using their Genjutsu and Miki trying to detect and break it. Needless to say Miki struggled greatly. Even though the Genjutsu were very basic Miki had a hard time distinguishing the illusions from reality. She was attacked by imaginary cats numerous times. But still, she couldn’t tell. Kai although frustrated, tried to go over the basics with her again. Genjutusu’s attacked by clouding one of the five sense; sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell. Miki understood that all very clearly but even when she knew to expect it, she couldn’t tell it apart from reality.

The twins were very encouraging to Miki, telling her that she’d do it eventually. It made Miki feel a little bit better. The morning now spent, Kai called the end of their training for the day. The twins celebrated by throwing snowballs at their older sister. Kai yelled at them but the girls just laughed and kept at it. Miki laughed until one of them hit her in the back of the head. Taking up the challenge Miki joined in the snowball fight. The four of them battled it out until Seiko called them in for lunch. Miki and Kai were covered in snow while the twins remained untouched.

After lunch Miki along with Ami and Mami headed in to town to run errands. While the girls went into a manga shop Miki sat outside. There weren’t too many people out. Most people were spending their time indoors away from the cold. But Miki loved it. The girls knocked on the shop window and waved out at her. Smiling, Miki waved back. A cat came up to Miki and rubbed itself against her leg. Miki reached down to try and pet it but it jumped away. It sat a few feet away as if waiting for her to get up. Miki obliged and the cat started running away. Curious, Miki chased after it. Running through the streets, dodging around other people, she probably looked silly. But Miki was determined to catch up with this cat.

She turned a corner too sharply and slipped on the snow. But someone caught her before she fell. Miki looked up and saw Kakashi. “Kakashi,” Miki said breathlessly.

“You should be more careful,” The Jounin said smiling down at her.

“Is this a friend of yours, Kakashi,” asked a man in a green jumpsuit. The mysterious man had black hair cut in the shape of a bowl and massive eyebrows.

Miki heard the cat meow from farther down. Miki grabbed Kakashi’s arm “I need your help,” she said ignorning the other man. Before Kakashi could say anything else Miki started running after the cat, dragging the him behind her. The other man just started at them.

She turned another corner and saw the cat sitting on top of a fence. “Is there a reason you dragged me over here,” Kakashi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“That cat,” she said, pointing up at it, “do you see it?”

Kakashi looked over at the fence and sweat dropped. “I don’t see a cat,” he said.

Miki smiled up at him, beaming. “I did it! Thanks a lot Kakashi!” She laughed jumping onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving the confused man a big hug. The nonexistent cat meowed behind her.

He was still very confused but he held Miki up against him anyway. “Uh, well, congratulations, I guess” he said, confused. After unlooping her arms from around his neck Kakashi lowered Miki back onto the ground. He put his hands back into his pockets.

Smiling deviously, Miki bent over and packed some snow into a ball. She put a finger to her signalling Kakashi to be quiet. The blonde lobbed the snowball over the fence where the imaginary cat sat. She heard one of the twins shriek.

“Ami, you gave our position away,” Mami whined to her sister.

“But it was cold,” her sister retorted.

The twins jumped and stood on top of the fence, the imaginary cat now gone. They each had a small pile of snowballs in their hands. They smiled smugly.

“So Miki-Miki, you saw through our trap,” Mami said.

“Well, no matter we still have the upper hand!” Ami screamed and through a snowball at her.

Miki ducked and the snowball hit Kakashi in the face. The three of them looked on in horror.  Kakashi slowly wiped the snow off of his face. The girls didn’t dare move. There was a blur and then Ami and Mamai were hit in the face and fell backwards of the fence. They both shrieked when their own snowballs fell onto them.

Miki laughed. “Good one, Kakashi!” She said turning back around only to be met with her own snowball to the face. It knocked her down onto the ground.

Ami and Mami, now peeking over the fence laughed at her. Miki wiped the snow from her face.

“Now we’re even.” Kakashi smiled and offered her a hand.

“I guess,” Miki said in a cheeky voice. But she smiled and took his hand anyway.

He held onto hand for a few heartbeats after pulling Miki up. She immediately felt the loss. The twins hoped over the fence and cornered Kakashi into helping them with their errands. Miki scolded the girls. But Kakashi agreed anyway. The girls cheered their success. Miki smiled at them. They sure were a handful.

As they went on with their errands Miki felt that she might really be able to be just friends with Kakashi. She might still have feelings for him, but just being around him was enough.

But Miki didn’t notice Kakashi’s glances throughout the day.


	17. Dance

Exhausted, Miki lay on the floor of her studio. The floors were solid wood and the walls were lined with mirrors. About a week ago she had discovered a small abandoned building on the Kuroko property. After asking for permission from Seiko, Miki had renovated the building into this studio. Traditional training with Kai was still important to her. But Miki wanted to start training in her own way too. Singing and dancing had always been Miki’s passion since she was a little girl. Even while confined to the Ring, she found solace in her singing. And now she was free to live her life how she wanted.

Training with Kai usually took place in the morning. There she worked on Ninjutsu and learning her limits. When Miki had first started to learn Ninjutsu after tricking her clients she had no idea how to control her chakra. Now that she was getting the hang of it, she was no longer burning through her chakra. There was more power in her jutsus. Earth style seemed to be her forte. Although she did have some inkling of talent for fire style, Miki trained mostly in earth style. It felt more natural. Kai was more than impressed with her progress. Even though she still failed with Genjutsu, Ninjutsu came naturally to her. Taijutsu wasn’t something Kai excelled in, but had gone through the basics with Miki none the less.

Miki spent her afternoons here in the studio training her own way. Dancing might not be the most conventional, but it strengthened her body none the less. And a lot of the moves mirrored fighting styles. It wasn’t obvious but when applied to an opponent with force most of her moves would deal considerable damage. What she was practicing here would eventually be applied to her Taijutsu.

Sitting up, Miki winced against the protest from her muscles. She was a lot more sore than usual. Feeling dizzy when she stood up, Miki leaned over and grabbed her knees. The dizziness was gone almost instantly. It was probably nothing. Finishing with some stretches decided to take a break. She headed out into the cold and back to house.

 “Ah, Miki-chan.” Miki tuned around and saw Seiko motioning for her to come over.

“What is it, Seiko-san,” she asked.

“Would you mind going into town and picking up some pork for dinner tonight?”

“Of course,” Miki said. Seiko thanked her and handed her a coin patch.

Miki though about changing out of her dance clothes but there really wasn’t a point. After her errand she’d train a little bit more before dinner. Work a bit more. She was wearing a pair of gray tights, and a black tank, so earn warmers and a jacket should be enough outerwear. It was only just a quick jaunt into town. She tied her hair up and slid a thick wool headband over her ears to keep them warm. Slipping into her boots and a green jacket with faux fur trim, Miki headed out.

* * *

 

Miki more than enjoyed the walk into town. It was lightly snowing. It was the perfect kind of weather in Miki’s opinion. The butcher’s wasn’t too busy. Miki got the pork fast enough and started to head home. But once she was out in the street she grew dizzy again. Her vision went blurry, and then dark. She leaned over. She used one had to hold onto the package of meat and grabbed her thigh with the other. Leaning over seemed to be the trick for it to go away. Sure enough it subsided. Miki got up slowly. This was really weird.

She began to slowly walk down the street. Her head felt light. Almost losing her footing, Miki accidently bumped into someone. Miki apologized profusely. She couldn’t see straight. Holding her head, Miki just stood there willing the dizziness to go away. Her footsteps wobbled when she started walking again. She felt okay for a while. But then she realized she was walking the wrong direction. Biting her lower lip Miki cursed herself and turned around. The motion made her eyesight go dark. Her eyes were open but she couldn’t see anything.

“Yo, Miki,” a familiar voice greeted. It sounded muffled. Miki lifted her head in the direction she thought the voice was coming from. Her vision returned but she didn’t see anyone. She turned her head again and saw Kakashi. Of course it was him. For some reason, Miki always ran into him when something weird was going on.

“Hi, Kakashi,” she said hoping it sounded normal.

“Out running errands?” He asked casually. Miki nodded but the movement made her dizzy. She saw the darkness move in from the corners of her eyes. Again, she couldn’t see a thing. Breathing became heavy. What was going on? She leaned over, panting. This time it didn’t make her feel better.

A warm hand pressed into her back. “Is everything alright?” Kakashi asked. He sounded sincerely concerned.

“Kakashi, I can’t- I can’t see anything,” she stuttered out. Her mouth felt dry. She tipped forward and collapsed into Kakashi. The Jounin held her up against him. Passerbys stared, concerned by the scene. Miki was panting. Kakashi lightly touched her forehead, it was burning.

Kakashi took the bag of pork out of her hands. He picked her up, bridal style. Miki’s left arm hung down. “I can’t move my arms,” she wheezed. Her eyes were still open and still saw nothing.

“Don’t try and move,” Kakashi said.

Miki stayed quiet as Kakashi took her back home. She blacked out halfway there.

* * *

 

Waking up sometime later, Miki felt better. It was as if nothing had happened. She was in bed at home. A cool rag was lying across her forehead. She knocked it to the side and sat up. She was still in her smelly workout clothes. It made Miki grimace.

The door slid open. It was Kakashi, and the twins at his side. Once they saw her the twins rushed to her side. “Are you okay Miki-Miki?” Mami asked. “Did you catch flu?” Ami asked. They hugged her from both sides.

“I feel fine now,” Miki said.

“That’s good,” Ami said. “But you kinda smell.”

“Yeah,” Mami agreed pinching her nose.

Miki flushed a bright red. “Sh-shut up!” She screamed at them swinging blindly. They easily dodged and ran around the room giggling.

“Girls!” It was Kai stading outside the door with a stern look on her face. The twins winced and looked over at her. “Get. Out.”

The twins hurriedly ran out of the room, skirting around their sister. Kai sighed and brought in a fresh glass of water for Miki. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. It was quite a shock seeing Kakashi carry you in like that.”

Miki winced. It must have been quite the sight. “Well,” Kai said getting up, “dinner will be ready soon.” She turned to Kakashi. “You’re staying,” the blue-haired Kunoich said. It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

“I guess I’m staying,” he said rubbing the back of his head. Kai smirked and then headed out, sliding the door shut behind her.

“Thank you, Kakashi.” Miki said bowing her head. He came and sat down next to her.

“You’ve been training with Kai,” he asked. Miki nodded. “That’s good," he said, “but you need to change your diet, you need more nutrients to support your body. That’s why you became so dizzy and blacked out.”

“Oh.” Miki looked down. She chuckled. “That’s embarrassing.”

Kakashi smiled. “Not at all.”

That smile made Miki’s chest tighten. She was still trying to think of Kakashi as just a friend. But sometimes it was hard knowing that they couldn’t be anything more. Brushing off the feeling, Miki stood up.

“Come on,” she said to him, “Since you’re here, I’ll show you my studio.”

* * *

 

Flipping on the lights Miki skipped into the small studio. “I’ve always wanted one since I was a kid,” she said grinning. Taking a step and spinning, Miki turned to Kakashi. The move made her dizzy. She started falling backwards. She was pushing it.

Kakashi caught her with one arm. “You really should take it easy,” he said.

Miki looked up at him. “Just one dance,” she said. “A slow one.”

She put her hands on his shoulders and got back her footing. Miki wasn’t expecting Kakashi to put his hands on her waist but the Leaf Nin indulged her. The blonde smiled up at him. Taking the lead Miki started the first steps. She didn’t mind leading. But Kakashi caught on quick enough that he took over.

“It’s strange dancing without a melody,” Kakashi said to her.

Miki cocked her head to the side and thought for a second. Opening her mouth she started a soft song. It was a love song. But it was the only song she knew fitting for the dance. It was simple. And it was sad. Two star crossed lovers who could never be together.

Kakashi took the dance to the next level. The moves changed to match the song. Miki didn’t dare look up at him. She was pushing their limits. She knew that. But still, this dance meant the world to Miki. Because here in this moment she could pretend that everything was alright. She could pretend the past fourteen years never happened. That those men had never hurt her. That her life was normal. But the dance would end soon. And reality would come back to them.

Extending out his arm, Kakashi spun Miki to an arm’s length away. She continued the spin, holding onto the last note of the song as best she could. Extending her arm she grabbed Kakashi’s hand. Ending the song and the dance. They stood there for a while. Fingertips barely holding on to each other. Only then did Miki look into his face. Miki knew her eyes gave her feelings away. How hurt she still was from his rejection. She dropped her hand. “How long will I love you?”

Kakashi stayed quiet. Miki smiled. “It hurts,” she brought a hand to her chest. “I know I’m just being selfish and it’s not right. I thought I could stop it. I thought I had control.” Kakashi looked at her but still he said nothing. “I’m sorry, Kakashi.”

Biting back tears Miki dashed for the door. Kakashi reached out and grabbed her upper arm. He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. Miki didn’t move. It was warm in his arms. She pressed her forehead into his shoulder.

“Something big is coming, Miki.” The words surprised her. “I can’t let you get caught up in the storm.” His grip tightened around her. “But I’d be lying if I said a part of me didn’t want you here, by my side…” he trailed off. “You’ve become very dear to me, Hazuki Miki.” He said letting her go. Miki didn’t move. She felt her heart swell.

 “Idiot,” Miki said, lightly punching Kakashi’s arms. “I’m not going anywhere. Konoha is my home. I’m not a Shinobi like you or Kai but I’m not so weak either.” She grinned. “Even if I’m not by your side, I’ll be here, through every storm.”

That made Kakishi smile. He put his hand on top of her head. “Let’s head back.”

Miki nodded. She felt motivated, now more than ever, to become stronger. If she was strong enough, she could stay by Kakashi’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a cold that's been kicking my butt


	18. Barefoot

The house was empty. Miki was lying under the kotatsu pondering what to do next. The kitchen and bathrooms had just been cleaned. The tatami mats and hallways had been wiped down earlier that day. Maybe she could train some more? Honestly though, she didn’t feel like it.

The Kuroko family had left for the Land of Rice patties for their annual family trip. Apparently the journey had been a big part of their family for generations. They would arrive on the Winter Solstice and celebrate the year. They would be gone for a whole week. Seiko had extended an offer for Miki to join but she had felt the journey too personal to tag along. Miki felt more than welcome at the Kuroko household but there were still a few lines she wasn’t willing to cross.

Growing more restless, Miki crawled out from under the blanket. A long walk sounded nice. Lying around all day would probably drive her insane. Grabbing her coat and earmuffs she bundled up for the cold weather outside.  There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground from last night. Everything looked so beautiful. With no destination in mind, Miki kept walking. She took the time to really take in her surroundings. A few kids were out building a snow man. Parents hovered nearby, chatting amongst themselves. Shop owners served up warm food. Shinobi’s returned from their missions. The sun would be going down soon. But spirits were high. The village was truly amazing. It was something she never appreciated when she was younger.

Suddenly a blur of green and navy whirred past her. The gush of air tossed her hair and sprayed her with snow. Miki blinked. _Was that Kakashi?_

After wiping the snow off of her fast she jogged after him. Not too far away Miki saw Kakashi standing with a man in a green jumpsuit and a smaller man in a similar garb. The taller one was the same man Kakashi was with a few weeks ago.

“Looks like you won this one, Kakashi,” said the other man. “It looks like I’ll be 1,000 pushups!”  

“You really don’t have to do that,” Kakashi said.

“I will join you, Gai-sensei,” said the younger boy.

“Alright Lee, let’s go!” The taller man gave the younger boy a thumbs up. Then they dropped to the ground and started their push-ups.

“Hey, Kakashi,” Miki called to him once she was closer. He turned and walked over to meet her.

“Ah, so that was you, Miki,” he said. “Sorry about that.”

Miki was confused for a second. Then she laughed. “Oh, it’s fine,” she said fixing her hair and brushing more snow off.

“What were you guys doing?” She stared at the two guys on the ground. They were already at thirty pushups.

“Well Gai challenged me to a race,” the Jounin said matter-of-factly.

 _A race?_ Miki gave him a puzzled look.

Kakashi laughed. “It’s kind of a long story.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, I thought you’d be joining the Kuroko’s for their trip.”

Miki shook her head. “No,” she rang her hands together, feeling awkward about the subject, “I didn’t wanna impose…” She trailed off.

“Come on, Lee, only 927 more to go!” The older man yelled. “Right. Gai-sensei!” The two yelled enthusiastically and dove into a new fervor for their task.

“Anyway, would you like to go for dinner?” Kakashi asked.

Miki beamed, “I’d love too!”

Kakashi smiled at her. The two headed into town leaving the enthusiastic Leaf Nin behind.

They went to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. Miki knew of the place but had never stopped by for herself. Apparently one of Kakashi’s students had a huge fondness for this place. Kakashi was very good at keeping his emotions at bay, but Miki knew how he felt about his students. He felt responsible for Uchiha Sasuke leaving the village. And Uzumaki Naruto was off training with one of the Legendary Sanin. Kakashi wasn’t capable of training the boy himself, at least not in the way Naruto needed.

The mood lightened when there food arrived. It looked delicious and smelled amazing. Miki began eating immediately. It was delicious! Looking up from her bowl she noticed the woman behind the counter was blushing, a star struck look in her eyes. The older man, too, was blushing a bit.

“That sure was delicious.” Miki turned and saw that Kakashi was already done eating. He had just put his mask back on. It made Miki laugh. Kakashi sure was a beautiful man. That was a fact between both men and women. Miki ate the rest of her food just as quickly. It would be rude to make Kakashi wait a long time for her to finish.

The sun was just about gone when they left. Kakashi offered to walk her home. Miki begrudgingly accepted. Really, she wouldn’t mind staying out a bit more with Kakashi. The thought of going back to an empty house made her feel a little sad. When she was under the Ring’s control Miki prayed every day for time to herself. Now she was home. She had caring and loving friends whom she wanted to spend every waking minute with. Her life was vastly different now.

Miki tried to walk as slow as possible without being too obvious, stopping to point out a snow man or anything really that caught her eye. Kakashi didn’t seem to mind. He would make comments or just smile and nod. He really was a nice guy. Miki got quieter the closer they came to the residence. It was a ways from the town so there wasn’t much to look at. Her feet dragged in the snow. Kakashi was quiet.

They arrived at the front gate of the house. Miki bit her lower lip. A part of her wanted to ask Kakashi to come in, even just for a minute. It was too much to ask. She thanked him for dinner, said goodnight, and went inside. She sank to the floor once the door was shut. It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Miki lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The house seemed too big for just one person. With the others here, it was the perfect size. Now this house didn’t feel like a home. So much was missing. It made her heart ache. The Kuroko’s were so important to her. They were the closest thing she’s ever had to a family. A bitter thought crept into her mind. Not willing to think about **her** , Miki turned to look at the clock. It was midnight. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to sleep.

Her body was tired but her mind was burning. Another hour passed. No sleep. Her mind began to race.

Another hour. It felt like days had passed. Her breathing became heavy. Chest heaved. A panic attack. She sat up, holding herself. _What if they don’t come back?_  It felt like a punch to the gut. She’d be alone again. Without a family.

Her thoughts drove her out of bed and out of the house. Running, she headed barefoot into town. After a minute she couldn’t feel her feet. The hems of her pajama pants were caked in snow. Miki ran to the only place she could think of.

 

* * *

 

Miki urgently knocked on his door. A few seconds past. She held her hands to her chest. Breathing, still uneven. Heart hammering in her chest. Panicked. Finally, Kakashi opened the door. He looked like he had been sleeping. Hair lightly disheveled he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a mask, and navy pants. The Leaf Nin was shocked to see her, barefoot and panicked at his door. “Miki?”

“What if they don’t come back,” Miki cried. Her eyes darted across his face, looking for the answer. “What if something happened? I don’t know what to do. I want them to come back, Kakashi. I don’t want to be alone!” She wrapped her arms around herself, she was shivering. The thoughts were swimming in her head. _Alone, alone, alone._ Again and again the thought cut her.

Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Lowering himself to her level he stared into her face. “They’re coming back, Miki. No matter what, they’ll come back. You won’t be alone.”

Looking into his Sharingan eye, Miki felt the calm slowly creep over her. Hyperventilating stopped. Suddenly she felt cold. So cold it burned. “I’m sorry,” she said through chattering teeth. Kakashi’s arms dropped from her shoulders. He stood up.  “Come inside,” he said running a hand down her arm. Miki leaned into the warmth of his hand.

Miki shuffled in behind him stopping in the middle of the room. She rubbed one foot over the other trying to warm them up. Running her hands up and down her upper arms she willed herself to be warm again. Kakashi in the meantime, went and grabbed a blanket. He came back and draped it over her shoulders. “I’m sorry,” she said again.

Kakashi herded her over to the bed. The sheets on the bed were pushed down. Kakshi really had been sleeping. It made her feel worse. Miki sat down and tucked her feet under her and huddled into the blanket. Finally she was feeling warm. Kakashi flopped down next to her. He leaned back onto his arms. “I’m sorry,” Miki said for a third time.

“I’m glad you came here,” Kakashi said. “I was worried about you.”

Miki looked over at him. The silver-haired man was looking straight ahead. The words sounded sincere. They filled Miki with a different kind of warmth.

“Although, three in the morning is a bit much isn’t it?” He turned and smiled at her, teasing. It made Miki laugh. She leaned into his shoulder.

The adrenaline rush faded, exhaustion slammed into her. She sighed, eyes drooping. “I should go.” The blonde made no move to leave. Kakashi’s blanket was so warm. It smelled like him too. The Jounin said something in response but Miki immediately forgot what it was. Her eyelids were heavy. “I love you.” She wasn’t sure what those words meant anymore but she felt the need to say them.

 

* * *

 

Miki woke up in a daze. It was warm. She was lying on her side burrowed next to Kakashi, still huddled in his blanket. One of his arms was extended above her head. His head was turned in the opposite direction and his other arm was on his chest. The mask was gone. He didn’t have a blanket covering him. Miki noticed the sun was beginning to rise. Part of her felt she should leave.

Carefully, Miki shifted herself out of the blanket. Trying not to wake Kakashi, Miki flipped out the blanket to cover most of his body. Content once more Miki snuggled back under the blanket. She’d leave in a little bit. For now she’d enjoy the warm bed.

She felt Kakashi move. Miki tensed. He rolled onto his side. His arm draped over her. Miki held her breath. _Did I wake him?_

Tilting her head up Miki looked and saw Kakashi was still asleep. Relieved, Miki closed her eyes. The sun would be up soon and she’d have to leave. For now, she’d enjoy the time she had with him. Miki wasn’t alone, even if the Kuroko’s weren’t around Kakashi would always be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. One chapter a day should be returning.


	19. Family

Kakashi doesn’t remember the exact details of meeting Hazuki Miki. She was a kid that sort of showed up from time to time. To be honest, he really didn’t pay any attention to the little girl. But he does remember, very vividly, hearing her sing for the first time.  It was a strange experience for him to hear such a beautiful sound coming from that small body. Really, he was shocked. Obito and Rin had similar reactions. But unlike him, they weren’t too reserved to praise the blonde.

“How was it, Onii-chan?” She had asked him with an eager look. For some reason, she really admired him.

“It was alright.” Kakashi said looking away. It was a cold thing to do. But for some reason Miki didn’t mind. She beamed and exclaimed that she’d been practicing so much and wanted to learn more and more songs. Rin wished her luck. Obito teased her a bit. Kakashi said nothing.

Not too long after that, Rin and Obito were gone. Kakashi saw Miki a few times after that, but she never approached him, the girl kept a good distance away from him. He could tell she was sad too. But she was too scared to come close to him again.

And then Miki was gone too. There was a fire in the part of the forest she played in. There was a missing person’s report. But they never found her. The Hazuki’s were extremely distraught. That surprised everyone. It wasn’t a secret that they had a tough time dealing with each other and their daughter. Reina Hazuki was pregnant. They’d have another child and forget about Miki.

They fought even more after Hazuki Makoto was born. The two blamed one another for Miki’s apparent death. Six years after Miki went missing one of their fights got a bit out of hand. Hazuki Toshiro killed his wife and then himself. Makoto was sent away to live with relatives.  Kakashi had heard all of this in passing. But really, he didn’t feel much about it.

Now Hazuki Miki was back in Konoha. And Kakashi felt so much for her. 

* * *

After taking a shower and getting dressed for the day Kakashi noticed Miki was still asleep. It was well into the morning but she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Kakashi didn’t really mind though. Yesterday was a hard day. A knock on his door tugged him away from his thoughts.

He was surprised to see Kuroko Kai standing on the otherside. She looked as stern as ever. Eyebrows slightly furrowed, lips pressed tightly together, arms crossed in front of her. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant visit, was it?

“Is Miki here?” She asked tersely. Obviously, she already knew the answer. Kakashi sweatdropped.

“Uh, yeah, but she’s still sleeping.” He laughed nervously.

Kai stared him down, blue eyes really piercing in to him. Even though she was a Chunin, technically below him, she still scared him. “I see,” she finally said. “Deliver her to the Kuroko residence as soon as she wakes up.” It was an order.

“Yes ma’am,” Kakashi said quickly.

The Kunoich turned on her heels, long hair flipping aggressively behind her, and left. Kakashi felt it was easier to breathe now that she was gone. Closing the door, he turned back and looked at Miki. Still asleep. The thought of Kai coming back in a far worse mood drew Kakashi to giving Miki a little help waking up.

He wiped the stray strands of hair away from her face. Apparently that’s all she needed to wake up. Emerald eyes fluttered open. “Good morning,” Kakashi said, smiling. Miki looked around, still half asleep. Then she shot up out of the bed. Blonde hair sticking out in every direction.

“I’m so sorry,” the blonde yelled. “I meant to leave earlier but I must have fallen asleep!” Miki began to hurriedly make his bed while apologizing profusely. “This is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry, Kakashi.” She laughed nervously, pulling up his sheets and blanket back into place. “Gosh, this is just so… embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the Jounin said. Miki took a deep breath, putting his pillow back in place. The bed was made. They stood in silence for a moment. Miki’s cheeks were flushed.

“I should probably go for real now,” Miki said laughing to herself. “But thanks for everything,” she said smiling up at him.

“Anytime,” he said. “Well let’s head out shall we?”

Miki gave him a confused look. “I was ordered to bring you home asap,” Kakashi explained. Miki became even more confused. Kakashi just smiled and herded her out the door. He bent down, offering Miki his back. Embarrassed that she had run all the way in such a haze without shoes, Miki begrudgingly hopped on.

Kakashi was definitely in a hurry to get her home. Miki wasn’t really sure why.

* * *

The house was quiet when Miki arrived. The stone walkway was cold on her feet. They were sore, the chill felt good. Sighing, she watched her breath pour from her mouth. Loneliness was slowly creeping back into her.  _Six more days, Miki._ The thought wasn’t necessarily relieving. Six days was a long time.

Miki turned back to Kakashi. “Thanks for everything,” she said. “Really, I’m very grateful.”

He smiled. “Anytime.”

It warmed Miki’s heart to see his smile. At least Kakashi would be around.

A loud noise started coming from the house. It sounded like a stampede. Miki wiped back around just in time to see Ami and Mami burst from the door.

“Miki-Miki we missed you!” The twins dove off of the porch and into Miki, wrapping her up in a big hug.

The blonde was shocked to say the least. She eagerly hugged the twins back. “What are you doing here? I thought you were gone.”

 “We couldn’t just leave you,” Ami said nuzzling Miki’s side.

“’New family, new traditions’, that’s what Oba-chan said!” Mami hugged Miki tighter.

Their words surprised Miki. They all really thought she was a part of their family now? Of course Miki felt close to them. But Miki always felt there were lines she couldn’t cross. Growing up without a family, she felt it was her punishment. Even after coming back, she never really thought she’d deserve one. It held her back from her true feelings. Really, truly, deeply, she loved the Kurokos.

Tears stung Miki’s eyes. She buried her face into the twin’s hair. “I missed you all so much!”

Standing up again, Miki wiped at her eyes. For the first time in a long time, her tears were from happiness.

Mami grabbed one of her hands. “Come on, we brought back mochi!”

Ami skipped over to Kakashi and grabbed his arm. “There’s mochi for everyone!”

Miki laughed watching Kakashi get tugged around like a toy. The Jounin sweatdropped. He looked over to Miki for help but there was no way to stop the twins. When the twins wanted you somewhere, you went, whether you wanted to or not.

It was a strange, her family, but she loved them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe a chapter every other day


	20. Key

Spring was in the air. Winter was behind them. Miki didn’t mind. After all, she was with her family now. The Kuroko’s have more than embraced Miki as a member of the family. After the solstice celebrations Seiko, as the matriarch of the family, officially registered Miki as a member of the Kuroko’s. It brought tears to Miki’s eyes. She had never been happier.

It was all quite funny. Just a handful of months before Miki and Kai had come to blows. But now they were more than best friends, they were sisters. Miki saw aspects of Kai no one knew to exist. Kuroko Kai was a dedicated Kunoichi, no doubt about it. She was more than that though. Kai was a loving sister, granddaughter, and teacher. Everything she did was for the benefit of her family and her village. She was strong, determined, and beautiful. It was everything Miki aspired to be.

“I’ve never thanked you before have I?” Miki looked over at Kai, confused by her words.

The two of them were out hanging up the laundry to dry. The ground was empty of snow. A light breeze blew through the grassy field of the Kuroko residence. The sun shone high overhead. It was beautiful out.

Kai smiled; a rare sight. The breeze blew through her long blue hair. Miki felt her cheeks warm. Truly, she was beautiful. Miki looked into Kai’s warm blue eyes. She remembered how cold they use to be, how full of disdain they were at the sight of Miki. But now, those eyes, they were gentle and full of love. Kai didn’t say anything after that. Miki knew what it meant.

**_Mki charged, using the last bit of her strength she punched Kai across her face. The blow knocked her out of Kakashi’s grasp and onto the ground. “So what if I was a whore,” Miki screamed down at her. “So fucking what!”_ **

**_“Miki,” Kakashi said trying to calm her down. But Miki was enraged. It was time she gave this bitch a real peace of her mind._ **

**_“I came here,” Miki said more quietly, “to have a better life.” Tears pooled on the rim of her eyes. “And the first Hokage, he built this village so people could have a better life.” A harsh sob broke through her lips. “So why can’t I be one of those people?” She sunk to the ground staring into Kai’s shocked eyes._ **

Miki smiled at Kai, her teacher, her friend, her sister. “Don’t mention it.”

The bonds she was making, they were real. With Kakashi and with Kai, it was love. The same word, two different meanings, but powerful no matter how you felt it. 

* * *

Kakashi had been swamped with missions since before spring began. Having only seen him very few times in the pass few months, Miki was beginning to feel the loss. The Kuroko’s were great, of course, but Kakashi was…

He was Miki’s heart, beating, outside her chest.

There was something there. Every time they were together, the way he looked at her. It might not be love, what he felt for her. But ever since their dance, Miki knew something was there. So close, almost tangible. Miki could feel it. No, it wasn’t love, not yet. But it could be soon enough.

She needed to get stronger, Miki knew that. All of her soul went into training, to reach that “something”. Someday she’d reach it.

* * *

Kai had also been relatively busy with missions. It was her first couple of days off since last month. The two were out shopping. The shops were busy; a new life had been breathed into the Village since the return of spring. Miki missed the snow, sure, but seeing the high spirits made it worth the loss. Seiko was planning a large family dinner now that Kai was back and rested. Well as rested as she could be, the blue-haired Kuroko was notorious within the family for her grumpy mood after long missions. The twins were the ones who often felt the brunt of her mood. Kai would often scold them aggressively if the two were even a little bit rowdy while their older sister was trying to rest. Miki didn’t mind her friend’s mood. It made sense, after working as hard as she does, to want rest.

Today, Kai was wearing a casual dress, a simple A-line cut, and pale blue. Her normal Chunin uniform disposed of in the wash. The black headband though, was used to hold back the long blue hair behind her shoulders. She looked gorgeous, in a simple dress. It softened her, often harsh, facial expressions. When Kai was in a better mood, Miki would tease her about how beautiful the Chunin was. It was adorable to see Kai turn red and stutter back a lack-luster retort. But today wasn’t one of those days.

There were still small dark circles under those navy eyes. Miki noticed that Kai was still sluggish in her movements. And people made a point of avoiding them because of the Chunin’s penetrating stare into nothingness. Even though that was just how Kai looked when she was exhausted. Honestly, Miki thought it was cute.

“Just one more stop okay, _honey_?” Kai groaned, too tired to retort. Okay, so maybe it was still fun to tease. Miki giggled to herself. They walked out of the store and into the nice spring air. Kai all but dragged the two shopping bags in her hands.

Then her heart leaped when she saw a familiar Jounin walking down the street. A huge smile bloomed on her face. Forgetting herself Miki yelled to him. “Kakashi,” she called waving frantically.

Miki felt her face warm when he looked up and saw her. Smiling, Kakashi waved back. There was another man walking with him. The man was wearing the same uniform as Kakashi. He had brown hair, and wore his headband as a bandana. There was some sort of stick resting in his mouth.

Suddenly Kai grabbed Miki, and, with great strength, ran them both behind a vendor’s cart. Startled, Miki looked at Kai. She looked panicked. Sweat permeated from her forehead. Her eyes were large and shaking. “We can’t go out there. We gotta run away,” Kai said in a raspy voice.

“What?” Miki readjusted the shopping bags in her arms.

“Shiranui Genma is out there,” Kai said, still panicked.

That must be the man walking with Kakashi. Ignoring Kai’s silent pleas to stay, Miki walked out from behind the cart. Kakashi was looking over with a confused look. Miki shrugged. Kakashi walked with the other man towards her.

“You’re back,” Miki said breathlessly looking up at Kakashi.

“For the time being,” he said. That made Miki a feel a bit sad, but she ignored it. She introduced herself to the man next to him, but apparently he already knew who she was. That was a surprise. Was Kakashi talking about her?

“I thought I saw Kuroko Kai with you,” Genma said.

Miki nodded. “She’s hiding behind the cart,” Miki said matter-of-factly.

There was a distressed noise from behind the cart. Genma and Kakashi looked over with a confused look. Kai slowly walked out from behind the cart, staring at everything expect Genma. “H-hello, Shiranui-san, Kakashi-san,” she stuttered.

Miki had never seen Kai speak so politely to others. It was weird.

Then it clicked.

The blonde smiled devilishly to herself. “Genma-san,” she said sweetly. “I don’t think Kai is feeling well, would you mind walking her home while I finish our errands.”

Kai made a chocking sound. The two Jounin gave her a strange look. “Uh, sure,” Genma said. “I don’t mind.”

The panicked Chunin looked over at Miki with bulging eyes. Miki ignored her, shuffled around their bags, and handed all them to Genma. He sweatdropped but didn’t complain. “I’m so upset I didn’t notice earlier, the poor dear.” Miki sniffled.

“I’m sure she’ll be just fine,” Genma said. Kai didn’t say anything. Neither did Kakashi.

Miki waved as Genma and Kai headed down the street. She had to choke back her laughter at the sight of Kai waddling, stiff as a board, down the street. Once they were out of ear shot Miki burst out with laughter. Kakashi sweatdropped. “Wasn’t that, a bit much?”

Wiping at the corners of her eyes Miki shook her head. “She needed the nudge.”

Kakashi laughed nervously, not wanting to get on Miki’s bad side.

“So how long are you here for?” The two walked down another aisle of shops. There really was one more thing she needed to do.

“Just tonight,” he said. Unlike Kai, Kakashi had very high stamina. He could take missions back to back to back if he needed to. The Jounin really was something else.

“Oh.” Miki tried to sound casual about it. There was still a hint of sadness. Hoping Kakashi didn’t notice, Miki carried on down the street

People around them were off running their own errands. Everyone was in such a good mood. Spring really was in full bloom. The street was becoming more crowded. A group of men were out celebrating something. There were loud cheers. It made Miki nervous. Being near men was still somewhat difficult. And the more there were the more anxious she became.

To Miki’s surprise, Kakashi wrapped his arm around her. “Busy, isn’t it,” he said smiling.

Miki nodded. Kakashi kept his arm around her until she reached the textile shop that was her destination.

Seiko was very skilled in spinning silk. Selling her work was the main source of income for the Kuroko family. Miki pulled out the red silk scarf from her bag. The owner of the shop had ordered one from Seiko a few weeks ago. It was soft in Miki’s hands. They shop owner, an elderly man, handed Miki the arranged amount and took the scarf with gratitude. “There’s nothing quite like Kuroko silk,” he said.

Thanking him for the business Miki turned back to meet Kakashi who was waiting outside with her bags. He really was quite the gentleman. Not wanting to take the same street back, Miki headed down a smaller alleyway. Once they were through it and back on a main street Miki stopped.

“Well, I better get back home and check on Kai,” she said. Really she didn’t want to go. There was no telling when she’d see him again. The thought bothered her, despite her efforts to remain positive. Seeing Kakashi now, Miki was grateful but still…

“Oh! One moment,” Kakashi said. Miki cocked her head to the side as the Jounin dug through his pockets. “I had it here…or maybe here…” He kept digging, looking for something. Finally he gave up and sighed. “I must have forgotten it,” he said rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“Forgot what?” Miki was intrigued. Was he trying to give something to her? A surprise?

“Would you mind coming back with me? I wanted to give it to you before I left,” he said. Miki nodded vigorously. A treat from Kakashi!  She would spend the rest of the day waiting for him to find it if she had too.

* * *

They were in his apartment. It never ceased to excite Miki. Everything about it was spectacular to her. She always felt safe. It smelled like him too, and Miki loved that the most.

Kakashi was searching through his desk and pockets of worn pants. “It’s here…somewhere…” he mumbled looking under the bed.

Miki bent down next to him. “What are we looking for? I can help,” she said too eagerly. If she was a dog Miki was sure her tail would be wagging. She impatiently followed him around the room.

“Ah!” Kakashi exclaimed lifting up his pillow. “I put it here so I wouldn’t lose it,” he said. Miki sweatdropped.

“Here.” He put a key into her hand. It was attached to a Pakkun keychain. The same kind she had lost after being kidnapped a few months ago. It really hurt her to lose a precious gift from Kakashi. But the key confused her. “It’s for here. I made a copy for you.”

Miki’s head snapped up. A key? To Kakashi’s apartment? For her?

“I need someone to water my plant while I’m away.” The Jounin laughed to himself.

 Miki’s heart immediately fell into her stomach. A plant? Sure enough a small potted plant was sitting above Kakashi’s bed. How had she never noticed that before? Her hand slowly closed around the key. She stared down at her clenched fist. As hard as it was, she swallowed her disappointment.

Kakashi grabbed her shoulders then. Soft lips met hers. Miki was shocked. When did he pull down the mask? The question quickly evaporated from her mind. Eagerly, she kissed Kakashi back. It’s been so long. She didn’t know just how much she missed this. Missed the taste of him.

She grabbed a fist full of his hair and pushed him down into her. The force of it made Miki stumble against the desk. Kakashi lifted her up onto the edge of it. The hands on her hips pulled her closer into him. Miki kept her legs apart for him. The feeling of him between her thighs felt hot. Still, she wanted more. Their breathing was ragged.

This kiss was different from the ones before it. It was more…carnal.

Kakashi bit her lip. It mad Miki gasp, squirming against him. His tongue was in her mouth, swirling against hers. It drove her crazy. She moaned into his mouth. For some reason that made him stop. The Jounin pulled away. Kissing her lightly before his presence was gone.

They were both panting. Kakashi rested his head on her shoulder. His hands were still holding her hips, lightly though. Saying Miki was dazed would be an understatement. Her body was shaking.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Miki didn’t say anything. Focused only on the buzzing of her body. Trying to cool down. Still so hot. _What just happened?_ Miki had to lean on her hands to hold them both up. After a few moments she gently pushed Kakashi up by his shoulders. He looked down at her. With wobbly hands, Miki pushed his headband away from his eye.

With his face fully uncovered Miki smiled. She clenched the key in her hand. “Don’t worry; I’ll water your plant.”


	21. Trade

“I can’t approve of this,” Kakashi said, through gritted teeth.

Lady Hokage, glared at him over her glass of tea. “That’s beside the point. Miki-chan has already been contacted,” she took a sip of the tea. “She agreed.”

Kakashi clenched his fists. Lady Tsunade looked back up at him. She sighed and put down the cup. “Kuroko Miki is the only one who can do it, you know this.”

It was the truth. That didn’t mean he had to like it.

Two days ago the daughter of a nobleman was kidnapped. It became an S-class mission of the highest priority. The intel they gathered led them to the Ring. Really though, it was a smaller subset of the organization. This group was less informed and less intelligent. They had no idea who it was they had gotten their hands on. Undercover as a similar “company” the intelligence corp offered a trade. The group ate it up. Miki was being exchanged for the nobleman’s daughter. 

“You can either be a part of the mission or stay here and out of the way,” her words were firm. Kakashi couldn’t decline. No matter what.

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

At the Kuroko residence, Miki was packing a small bag. It would take two days to reach the location. The mission seemed simple enough. Hand Miki over for the nobleman’s daughter; take out the group in an ambush, then get Miki back. The only problem was that they didn’t know how many men there were. If there were too much…

Miki shook her head. There was no point thinking about the “ifs”. They would ruin her confidence. After months of training she felt ready. She was ready to pay back the village, to be of some use. No matter what she’d get the girl back home.

Kai slide open the door. The Chunin stood there staring at Miki while she packed. “You don’t have to do this,” she said finally. Kai had volunteered for the mission but was denied.

“Yes, Kai, I do.” It was all she could do.

Her bag was packed. Miki stood up and walked past Kai, not making eye contact. Kai grabbed Miki’s arm, stopping her.  The blonde looked back at her. “You better come back.” Blue eyes wavered, she was scared for Miki. When it came down to it, Miki was no Ninja; her training was crude, unrefined. But Kai was an amazing teacher. Miki would definitely come back.

Before she left to meet her escorts, Miki stopped to say goodbye to Seiko. The old woman ran a hand down Miki’s face. Blue eyes stared into emerald. Kai had her grandmother’s eyes. “You’re strong,” she said tucking blonde locks behind Miki’s ear.

The twins cheered her on as she headed out the door. Miki waved at them. “I’ll see you all soon,” she cried out at the end of the walkway.

* * *

Kakashi and three other Jounin were waiting for her at the gate. The village was really pulling out the big guns for this one. A group of Anbu black ops would tail them as well. It was a strange feeling, knowing they were all counting on her. The feeling was almost too much.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” she said. The sun shone down on them. It would be summer soon. Spring had flown by so fast.

Miki mildly wondered if they were hot in their uniforms. She herself was wearing a pair of white shorts and a green tee. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Her outfit for tomorrow would be completely different.

“Let’s go,” Kakashi said. They headed out.

It wasn’t a good feeling, leaving the village. Miki looked back over her shoulder at the receding gate. It might be the last time she’d see the village. But that was a chance she was willing to take if it meant saving that girl.

* * *

Miki was falling behind. She wasn’t as fast as the others and she had far less stamina. It was too soon to take a break. Panting, Miki pushed herself off of another branch, launching her into the air. Slowly she descended onto another branch and repeated the process. She gripped the straps of her back pack hard. If she fell further behind it would only cause trouble.

She stared at the Kakashi’s back. He was in front of their group. There was no sign of the Anbu black ops, but that was their job; to not be seen. Huffing more, Miki strained against screaming calf muscles. Could she really do this? What if she was in over her head? Sure the last time she was taken she had managed to get away. But those men we grunts. The men at the base would be stronger, bigger, hungrier…

The thoughts poisoned her mind. Almost a year spent in Konoha. But still she could never forget how they felt. The men who bought her, sold her, used her. She remembered everything. The fear crawled into her belly. The longing to go home intensified. Maybe it wasn’t too late to back out?

“We’ll stop now for a short break,” Kakashi called back to all of them.

While everyone else jumped down to rest, Miki stayed up in the tree. She stared down at her feet. What would they think of her if she ran? She wouldn’t get far, that’s for sure. But the thought danced around in her mind. The promise of home was beckoning her to run.

“Miki.”

Her head snapped up. Kakashi was standing next to her. Nothing else was said. The two just stared up at one another. Miki was the first to look away. Normally she’d tell Kakashi how she was feeling. Just how scared she was, how much she wanted to go home, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. Not when his own feelings were in play.

“We’re leaving soon, rest,” he said. Miki nodded. He jumped away then. But Miki knew he was still watching her. To appease him, Miki took a sip of water from her bottle. That was all she couldn’t manage. Something kept her from sitting. He legs were stiff.

The group left shortly after that. Miki felt nothing.

* * *

They didn’t stop again until nightfall. Her stomach growled, mechanically, Miki took out a protein bar. Standing off on her own made the other men nervous, Miki could tell. But she couldn’t join them. They made her on edge. Her old instincts were kicking in; men were the enemy.

After another hour of standing Miki collapsed onto the tree branch, her legs needed to rest. When she looked down, Kakashi wasn’t sitting with the other men around the fire. She took a deep breath. There was a break in the tree allowing Miki to look up at the stars. It reminded her of the night she was taken. The stars were beautiful then too. Taking in a slow breath Miki closed her eyes and she sang. She sang to the stars and the men below, to the trees, and to herself. It felt like forever since her last song.

She sensed the men below relax, the tension in their body released. They would sleep soon. If she was lucky, Miki would sleep too. That was highly unlikely though. The men were asleep by the time she had finished. Kakashi was still nowhere to be seen.

Pulling out her blanket, Miki draped it around her shoulders. She leaned against the trunk of the tree. The blonde curled into herself. It was the only comfortable position.  Her heart ached for Kai, and Granny Seiko, and the twins. The air was warm but still, she shook.

Kakashi appeared and sat down next to her. Again, they said nothing for a long while. Miki rested the side of her head against the tree. Kakashi was warm next to her. But Miki wasn’t going to lean into him. Not this time. Not now.

“I’ll get you home Miki, no matter what.”

It made Miki smile. It was a weary and sad smile. Deep down she knew some part of her wasn’t going to make it back. Maybe Kakashi knew that too.


	22. Storm

How did it come to this? Kakashi had no idea.

A member of the anbu black ops appeared next to him. “Kakashi, Senjirouu Iori has been successfully extracted, gather the others and leave,” he said over the screams of burning men.

Kakashi nodded. Miki stood at the edge of the flames. Staring into the fire, unfazed. When Kakashi got closer he noticed the rips in her dress, and the trickle of blood dripping down from between her legs. The worst had happened.

Miki,” he called to her, gently. Who knows what would set her off again. 

She turned to him then. Ashes were smeared on her face. “The blonde smiled. “I finally did it,” she said staring into his uncovered Sharingan eye. “I finally killed them all, Itachi.”

Standing so close to the fire, Kakashi felt cold.

___

Miki sat in her room with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Her back was to the door. She stared at the wall. An empty feeling encompassed her body. An tray of food was laying, untouched, next to her. Seiko had brought it in an hour ago. It was Miki’s first meal since coming back. But she wasn’t hungry. It was too loud to eat. Miki curled into herself. She could still hear the men screaming. They were burning.

Pain.

___

Seiko and Kai had agreed to meet with Kakashi. Before he finished the mission review the Jounin needed to understand what it was that Miki had done. Kai, as her teacher, would know. They sat around the table. The twins, Ami and Mami were at the academy. That was a good thing; they didn’t need to hear this conversation.

“We had been working on expanding the Jutsu Miki already knew,” Kai said, not looking at him. It was unnerving. The normally direct aspect of the Chunin’s personality was gone.

“Earth style: Swamp of The Underworld. An A rank Jutsu. We worked on expanding her range. In order to do that we sacrificed depth for width, seven inches down, that’s the standard we settled on.” She paused. “I didn’t know she could make it so big.” Her voice was small.

Kakashi remembered how big it was, it covered the entire camp. The marauders were taken by surprise; they couldn’t get away in time. The swamp was deep enough to hold them in place. And then the fire came…

“Fire style: Fireball jutsu. She needed to learn how to conserve the chakra she had, to not blow it all in one use. But I had no idea she could release oil into the swamp and light it on fire the way she did. To use Earth style and Fire style back-to-back, I had no idea…” She trailed off.

Miki had done nothing but surprise Kai since their first meeting. The Kunoichi was torn between feeling pride in her student and jealously for her rival. Kakashi too, had no idea about the extent of Miki’s abilities. But now…

A part of Miki died that night. He should have tried to stop Miki’s participation, should have found an alternative. Kakashi wasn't near the camp when it happened, his orders were to stay behind and offer back-up if needed. The other Jounin disguised themselves and delivered Miki to the camp. And somehow…

Kakashi clenched his fists. Somehow, Miki was taken to the gang leader’s tent.

And that man…

What he did to her…

If he could, Kakashi would kill him all over again.

“Hatake-san,” Seiko said, calling Kakashi out of his daze. “Miki is strong.” The old lady smiled at him, eyes watery but still so full of hope. “She will return to us.”

All Kakashi could do was nod.

___

It’s been a week since Miki’s return. Sleep didn’t come to her anymore. The nightmares were too much. At night she’d walk around the estate. She’d stop to rest in her studio after every lap. Usually she’d collapse from exhaustion just before sunrise. One hour. That was the usual amount of time her body shut down after collapsing. Then she’d go inside where Seiko would offer her food that Miki couldn’t eat. Swallowing it was easy enough, but keeping it down was the challenge.

Miki knew the family was worried. The twins were scared for her. Kai was angry at the world. But then there was Seiko. The old woman was so gently with Miki, like she could shatter at any second. After Miki would scream in the night, Seiko would come and hold her. She’d gently run her hands through Miki’s hair. Whispering loving words into her ear, Seiko would hold Miki as she cried.

Once a day, Miki would go to Kakashi’s and water his plant. Even though Kakashi was home and could do it himself. The Jounin was often home when Miki arrived. Miki didn’t say anything to him. She barely looked at him. She had called him Itachi. In that moment a week ago that’s who she wanted to see standing there. Miki regretted those words. Regretted her true feelings.

“Come back soon.” That’s what Kakashi would tell her every day before she left. Every day it hurt, hearing him say those words to her. She knew exactly what he really meant. But Miki didn’t know when she’d be back. If she’d ever actually come back.

As more days passed Miki felt herself growing weaker. The family noticed, as did Kakashi. But through it all Seiko didn’t waiver. Every night she came. Every morning she held Miki.

“You’re strong,” the older woman would say holding back Miki’s hair when she vomited up her food. Miki desperately wanted to believe those words. Before it was too late.

___

It was storming. Collapsed on the studio floor, Miki looked at her reflection in the mirrors. Her eyes were hollow, dark bags hung below them. Her once rosy cheeks were sunken now. Blonde hair was flat and grimy. How disgusting. 

A loud crash of thunder made Miki jump. Her heart was pounding. Miki pressed a hand against her chest. She felt her heart raging inside of her chest. 

For some reason Miki couldn’t help but laugh. Slowly at first then louder and louder still. She rolled over, holding herself, giggling feverishly. Another flash of lightning, Miki froze, waiting. A crash of thunder exploded shortly after. The fit of giggles returned.

Getting up Miki ran outside laughing. The rain poured down on her. Ecstatic, she spun and captured small puddles of rain in her hands. The rain was cleansing.

“Miki! What are you doing?” Kai was running towards her from the house. The blue-haired woman was worried. But Miki was happy to see her.

“It’s beautiful," she out cried over the rain. "Our hearts are beating and it’s so beautiful!” Lightning illuminated Kai’s sharp features. Her shocked face made Miki laugh harder. Smiling, Miki swung one of her small puddles into Kai’s face. 

“Miki-Miki!” Ami and Mami were running towards them now. Miki ran and slide down on her knees to wrap them into a big hug. They laughed with her as Miki dotted their cheeks with wet kisses. From the corner of her eye, Miki saw Kai smile.

Another flash of lightning. Looking up, Miki saw Seiko standing on the porch. The elder woman smiled and nodded at her.

A crash of thunder.

Miki beamed.

\---

The next day Miki made her way to Kakashi’s apartment. It was time to water his plant. Stopping in front of his door, Miki took a deep breath before putting in her key and opening the door.

Kakashi looked over at her from his desk. It was covered in paperwork. Miki gave him a wobbly smile. She had kept him waiting long enough. “I’m back,” she said.

The Jounin got up and walked over to her. His footsteps sounded like thunder to her. Miki’s heart pounded. It was a beautiful feeling. Stopping a foot away from Miki, Kakashi reached up and ran a hand through her hair. “Welcome back,” he said, smiling.

Behind him the sun shone brilliantly. The storm had passed.


	23. Wager

The sun bore down directly overhead as the group stepped onto the beach. It was the first time Miki had been. The warm sand felt nice under her feet. Ami and Mami made a beeline for the water. Waves gently pushed into them. Miki smiled.

When the family had decided to take a vacation they devised a plan to get Kakashi to come along too. Miki was surprised when Lady Hokage had agreed. So Kakashi was given the “mission” to accompany the Kuroko’s on their two day trip. It was pretty sneaky. Kakashi still seemed a little confused as to why he was brought in the first place. Miki and the Hokage both agreed that he needed a vacation. And it was nice to have him carry their bags.

Although, Miki was kind of disappointed that his wetsuit had a mask. He said it looked “cool” but Miki disagreed. It’s been a while since she’d seen his entire face. But the suit was very tight, which almost made up for it. Almost. Miki herself was wearing a two piece swim suit that the twins had picked out for her. It wasn’t something she’d have picked out herself. But the twins convinced her, it was “cute”. To be honest it kind of was. Green was her favorite color. The bottoms were pretty low cut though. She had to stop at a shop and get a beach wrap to tie around her waist.

Miki adjusted said wrap for what felt like the millionth time. Kakashi noticed. “Are you okay?”

The blonde laughed nervously. “I’m fine; I just don’t want it to slip...”

On Miki’s right hip was a circle scar, a brand given to whores owned by the ring. She got it when she was seven. Kakashi has seen it before. But none of the Kurokos have. It wasn’t really something she wanted to show off. Kakashi looked like he wanted to say something else but didn’t.

“We’ll drop our stuff here,” Kai said. The Chunin was in a gray two piece swimsuit. It wasn’t something Miki would picture her ever wearing. But she’ll be damned if Kai didn’t look amazing. She had a smaller bust than Miki but her abs were to die for. Where Miki was curvier Kai was all muscle and probably zero body fat.

“Yes ma’am,” Kakashi said, sweatdropping, as he lugged over their things. There was no doubt Kakashi was stronger than Kai, so it was strange to see how submissive he was around her. Kai’s demanding tone really got to everyone it seemed.

Seiko motioned for Miki to come over and help. Remembering herself, Miki jogged over to set out some towels. The inn they were staying at was right off of the beach. It was a quaint little place, perfect for their rag-tag group. And the town itself was a rather popular tourist attraction. Firework stands were set up on almost every corner. The food vendors had great smelling food. Everything was amazing. In Miki’s opinion it was the perfect place to end the summer.

With their little area set up Miki jogged over to join the twins in the water. It was surprisingly warm. Making her way further into the water Miki hiked up her beach skirt so it wouldn’t get wet. Something slimy touched Miki’s leg under the water. Screaming she kicked her leg trying to get it off. Kakashi, who was standing next to her, bent down and pulled a long string of green something off of her leg. “It’s just seaweed,” he said giving her a funny look. Miki made a disgusted face. The ocean was gross.

One of the twins burst out of the water with a massive pile of seaweed wrapped around their face. “Mikiiii give me a kissss,” they said. Horrified, Miki screamed while the seaweed monster chased her out of the water.

The blonde dove behind Kai who was busy applying a good layer of sunscreen on her arms. “Ami, that is enough.”

The youngest twin groaned before waddling back into the water where Mami began plucking the seaweed off of her head. Seiko sat underneath an umbrella and just smiled at her grandchildren. “The beach is not for such childish play.” Satisfied with her sunscreen application, Kai stood up. “Miki, the beach is the perfect place to test your athletic ability!” She threw a hair tie over to Miki.

Miki stared over at the blue-haired woman, perplexed. _Athletic ability?_  

Kai tied up her hair and from one of their bags pulled out a volleyball. Miki sweatdropped. There was no way Kai was challenging her to a game of beach volleyball. There wasn’t even a net.

“Kakashi-san, the net please,” Kai said, a little too excited.

She watched as Kakashi set up a standard sized volleyball net. _Are you serious? When did she even pack that?_

It was really happening apparently. Kai dragged her foot around the net, making the boundaries of the “court”. Miki turned and stared at Seiko. “My oldest granddaughter has always loved beach volleyball, ever since she was young.” The old lady smiled. “She’s very competitive too.”

“Well, are you ready,” Kai said.

Miki stared at Kakashi mentally asking him to save her. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and bowed his head a bit. The blonde sighed, looks like she was alone on this one. She stood up and wiped sand off of her calf’s. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

Or at least that’s what she had thought. A crowd of eager spectators surrounded them. Over an hour had passed since their game began. Seiko was right, Kai was crazy competitive. But Miki wasn’t the type to back down either. If Kai was giving it her all then Miki would meet her teacher with the same fervor.

Their score was tied. Panting Miki held the ball ready to serve. Out of the corner of her eye Miki saw Kakashi standing off to the side, he has been acting as their referee with his Sharingan eye uncovered. Who would have thought this game would get to be so intense.

Miki relaxed and called for a time out. Kakashi nodded. The crowd booed. Ignoring them, She jogged over to Kakashi. He handed her two water bottles. Miki smiled, he thought of everything. Miki threw one over to Kai and chugged the other.

“Why don’t we make this game a little more interesting?” Miki asked Kai while the other girl was finishing the last bit of water.

“A wager then?” Kai smirked at her, wiping sweat from her forehead. She threw her water bottle to the side where a group of their male “fans” began to fight for the discarded plastic.

Miki feigned deep though, taking her chin in her hand. The blonde already knew exactly what she wanted. She smirked wickedly at her friend. “If I win this last point… how bout you give me a nice kiss, _honey~_ ,” Miki winked. The crowd of men roared in excitement. Kai’s face grew red. “That’ll be alright won’t it ref?” Miki looked over at Kakashi, he was visibly red as well. He shook his head violently.

Kai recovered quickly. “Alright, I agree,” she said. Miki had no idea what Kai would put up herself. “If I win,” she paused and made sure Miki was staring into her eyes. Miki stared into those cobalt blue eyes, they were overflowing with determination. “If I win, you become a Leaf Shinobi.”

Shock. Miki’s eyes widened. Her breathing got caught in her chest. There was no way Kai was serious. It’s been fifteen years since Miki was in the academy. Technically all she had to do now was take the final exam then join a team for the next Chunin exam. But still..

Kai knew. She had too. Or at least have a hunch.

Miki was leaving soon. This must be Kai’s ploy to get Miki to stay. It looked like this whole game had been a set up. It was a bold move. But there was no way Miki wasn’t going to leave. Not when there was still one thing she needed to do.  If she refused now Kai would know for sure what Miki’s plan was.

Untying the beach skirt from around her waist, Miki threw it over to Kakashi. He caught it. Their eyes met for a second. Green eyes stared into his one gray eye. So Kakashi knew too.

The brand on her hip was visible now. Kai could see it now. Will the Chunin understand the significance of this?

Picking up the ball off of the ground Miki readied herself for a fight. Bending at the knees, Miki held the ball at eye level. She closed her eyes. Tuned out the sound of the crowd. Focused on her breathing. This was it.

Emerald eyes snapped open. She pushed herself off of the ground tossing the ball up. With all her might she smacked the ball, aiming for the back corner. But Kai was too quick; she intercepted the ball and spiked it. With her feet barely on the ground, Miki dove for the ball. She slide into the sand. And again Kai’s speed was too much. Miki was on the defensive for what felt like forever. She was diving again and again for the ball. Her legs and chest screamed at her. But Kai didn’t relent.

The ball was going too fast, spinning so much. Miki was barely able to hit it over to the other side. She bent her knees ready to push off at any moment. Something began to slide down Miki’s shoulders. The blonde froze. Her swimsuit straps had come undone. All those dives kept pulling it down, loosening the knot in the back. Everything was happening too slow. Miki’s hands flew up to hold her top in place. Kai spiked the ball one last time. Frozen in place Miki watched the ball smack into the sand next to her.

Heart stopped.

It was over.

The crowd was silent. Stunned.

Miki felt her wrap being draped like a scarf around her neck. It was Kakashi. He was standing next to her now. One arm around her shoulders the other in the air. “The winner is Kai.” The crowd roared with cheers and applause. Miki took the time to retie her straps. She mumbled a "thank you" to Kakashi and tied her wrap back around her waist. Brand covered once again.

Kai stared over at Miki through the net. She was shaking. The Kunoichi stomped over to Miki, pushing the net over her head. Kai was furious. Miki flinched. Cobalt eyes stared at her and trembled with tears. Miki couldn’t look away.

“You better come back!” Kai screamed at the top of her lungs. Ami and Mami pushed themselves through the suddenly silent crowd and onto the court.

“No matter what! No matter where you go! You better fucking come back to us!” The tears poured down the Kuroko’s cheeks.

Miki didn’t understand what was going on. Kai had won.

Kakashi put a hand on the small of Miki’s back. She looked up at him. And she knew. Kai was giving her permission to leave, to finish what she had to do. Tears pricked at her eyes. The blonde turned back to Kai. Her friend. Her teacher. Her sister.

“I’ll come back,” she whispered. Warm tears trickled onto her cheeks. “No matter what, I’ll come back home!” Miki screamed at the top of her lungs with all of her heart. And she meant it. As long as the Kuroko’s were willing, their house would be Miki’s home. Their love will be Miki’s love.

The Chunin threw herself at Miki. Her strong arms held Miki close. They cried in each other’s arms desperately holding onto one another. Ami and Mami held hands, and wiped at their own tears. Kakashi smiled. Miki reached out and grabbed his hand. The Jounin held it tight.

She loved them all. From the bottom of her heart, with all her soul, she’d love them until the end. And longer still.

The crowd cheered for them. Complete strangers engulfed in their love and feelings, cheered for them. It was beautiful. Kai and Miki chuckled through their tears. Kai slipped her arms away from Miki. Kakashi gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go. Miki wiped at her eyes laughing. Her family really was something else.

Ami and Mami tackled Kai into the sand. They pleaded with her to stop crying, worried by their sister’s uncharacteristic show of emotion. Kai nodded and wiped at her eyes. The tears were still falling, but her smile only grew.

Seiko sat underneath the umbrella listening with closed eyes and a content smile. “Your oldest daughter has grown into a fine woman, Kuronosuke…”

The waves gently crashed against the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 is the end of the series but I will probably write a sequel of Miki coming back to the village!


	24. Parents

By nightfall Miki, Kakashi, and the twins were the only ones left on the beach. Granny Seiko had called it a night and Kai offered to take her back to the hotel. Kai herself was looking quite exhausted herself. Miki didn’t blame her. The day ended with fireworks on the beach. Ami and Mami, being the less emotionally drained of the group brought out the big guns. Massive displays of light were shot out over the water. The girls stood in awe while Kakashi supervised the two eleven year-olds.

Miki crouched down and stared at her sparkler, opting out of the huge light display in the sky. Small waves washed against her feet. The tide was coming in. But for now Miki didn’t mind. A burst of blue light in the sky. Everything from today replayed in her mind. Everything that was said and everything that wasn’t, all of it left a huge imprint. The sparkler in hand burnt out. Miki stuck the rest of the stick in the bucket of sand next to her. It was covered with the stems of many other spent sparklers. A burst of yellow light. Miki mechanically pulled out another one from the package. Feeling around for the lighter, she found a sea shell sticking out of the sand.

A burst of red light in the sky. The shell was coated with sand. Waddling further out into the water, Miki dunked it in a passing wave and scrubbed the sand off. A burst of green light in the sky. The little shell was chipped and rough on the outer side. But the inside was smooth. Miki ran her thumb on the inside of the shell, mesmerized by the feel of it.

“Miki-Miki!”

Miki looked over and saw the twins were flagging her down. “It’s the grand finale! Come over and watch it with us,” Ami said. Mami bounced with excitement next to her sister. Kakashi crouched down next to the string of fireworks.

“I’m coming,” Miki said standing up. She carefully closed her hand around the shell.

Once Miki was standing with their little group Ami and Mami gave Kakashi a thumbs-up. In quick succession he lit all the fuses. He took a step back and they waited.

The sky exploded in color. Reds, blues, whites, and greens. The twins’ faces lite up. Miki sure was going to miss them. The twins were so young and so positive. There was no telling where Miki would be without their support.

Ami and Mami turned around to face her. “Do you like it?” They asked in unison. She looked down into those honey colored eyes. Granny Seiko had told her once that the twins were the spitting image of their mother. Those eyes and their warm chestnut hair really set them apart from the other two Kurokos.

Miki nodded, “I love it.”

The lights dimmed and then faded, all at once. Ami and Mami cheered. Laughing, Miki joined in too. The three of them stood at the edge of the beaching cheering into a sky full of stars. Held, inside of Miki’s palm was that small seashell. It was chipped, and rough on the outside, but the inside was soft and soothing. It reminded Miki of herself.

Tomorrow morning the group would pack up and head out. The Kuroko’s summer vacation had come to an end.

* * *

 

Life in the village became routine again for all but Miki. With only a week left before her departure, the blonde felt the pressure. There were still so many things she wanted to do before she left. But one thing topped everything else on the list.

Miki was surprised she still knew the way to her old childhood house. She had heard that no one has touched it for the past seven years. No one wanted to touch it since the murder/suicide of Miki’s parents. Hopefully, what she was looking for would still be there. If it ever even existed at all.

The door opened with mild resistance. Hinges creaked. A coat of dust rained down onto the blonde as she walked in. Miki patted at her clothes and hair wiping off the dust. Looking around, she was surprised to see how empty it was. The larger furniture was still there, but the small knickknacks and pictures were gone. That wasn’t a good sign.

Trying to ignore her growing anxiety, Miki hustled up the stairs after checking the downstairs area. She paused at the top of the stairs. The room directly to her left was her parent’s. It was where they died. Memories bombarded her. Her parents were always arguing through their closed bedroom door. No matter where Miki was in the house, she could always hear them. Yelling. Screaming. The door was still closed, even now. Miki couldn’t bring herself to look inside. Not unless it was absolutely necessary.

Biting her lower lip, Miki held her breath and dashed past the room. She ducked into the study. The desk and bookshelf were still there. And so were the books, to Miki’s surprise. Cautiously, she approached the bookcase. The books felt grimy, Miki noted as she dragged her fingers across a row. Her father had never let her touch the books before. A strange feeling bubbled in her. Gritting her teeth she grabbed at the books and tore them off of the shelves. They crashed and sprawled onto the floor around her. Her breathing was heavy but the feeling was still there. It made her feel wretched. She haphazardly looked through the closet and the desk drawers. When it was apparent nothing was going to be in them, Miki kicked at the pile of books on the ground. Immediately she regretted it. The books weren’t her enemy. They were innocent. Miki picked them up into neat piles and made a mental note to clean them up before donating them.

The room at the end of the hall was Miki’s, or at least, it had been, fifteen years ago. But for some reason, it still looked the same. Sure there were small, new details, but this was it alright. The small desk in the corner, the small bed next to the window, and the small pink dresser…

Tears stung Miki’s eyes. She walked over the dresser and pulled it away from the wall. When Miki was younger she had drawn a picture with crayons on the back of her dresser. A secret only she knew about. It was still there. Crudely drawn on the unpolished wood in crayon was Miki singing on a stage for Rin, Obito, and Kakashi… and someone else. It wasn’t something Miki had drawn. It was a small black stick figure with short black hair and a big, wide, smile. Miki swallowed a sob. Her hand shook as she ran a grimy, dust covered hand over the girl. Makoto.

Miki pictured her, a frightened little girl hiding in her room from the yelling, the screaming. Miki clenched her fist. If only Miki had been there, protecting her. Then the two of them could have escaped. They would have run far, far away from their parent’s. If only Miki had the chance to be a Makoto’s big sister. She sat there for a long while, staring at the picture.

Eventually she got to her feet. Miki carefully pushed the dresser back into place before searching the room. It was empty of any personal effects, just as Miki had feared. The only place left was her parent’s room.

* * *

 

Standing at the threshold of the room, Miki’s body felt heavy. There was a knot in her chest. She closed her eyes and thought only of her family. She thought of Granny Seiko’s compassion, Kai’s strength, Ami and Mami’s joy, and Kakashi’s companionship. And of Makoto, the stick figure with crazy black hair, smiling big and wide, cheering her big sister on from the crowd.

Miki opened the door. It was untouched. A large bloodstain absorbed into the wood floor. The air was heavy. But Miki pressed on. There on the dresser was a framed picture of Miki’s parents holding her as a baby. Miki had never seen her parent’s smiling the way they were in that photo. And right next to it was the same picture, only Makoto was the baby. And there was no smile on her parents faces. Miki wiped the dust off of her sister’s face. She had wild, crazy black hair, just like her drawing. It made Miki giggle. Tears rimmed around her eyes. Her sister was beautiful.

She searched the room for more pictures of her sister. But that was it. It was the only photo. She grabbed both pictures and stuffed them in her backpack. It was good enough. Exhaustion seeped into her body. It was time to call it a day.

The walk back home was a long one. Streets were quiet, just like Miki’s mind. No thoughts, just silence and a heavy heart.

Granny Seiko was there to greet her when she arrived. “I’m back, Seiko-san”

“Welcome back,” she said. “I take it you found what you were looking for.”

Miki bent over and began taking of her shoes. They were covered in dust, as were the rest of her clothes. “More or less,” she said.

“Wash up and then come show me what you found,” Seiko said. Miki nodded.

* * *

Granny Seiko was waiting for her with two cups of tea in the main room. Clean again, Miki sat down on a pillow across from the elder woman. She had wiped off the frames of the pictures before bringing them. Miki gently placed the photos on the floor. Grabbing her glasses and putting them on Seiko picked up the picture of baby Miki first. She studied it for a very long time. Miki waited patiently.

“You have your mother’s eyes,” she said, finally. That was all she had to say. For some reason the words stung. But Miki shook it off.

She put the picture back on the floor and picked up the other. The elder woman snorted. “The hair on this one!” She laughed whole heartedly. Miki laughed too, feeling lighter.

Seiko’s laughter faded. It was replaced by a look of sorrow on her face. Her gentle hands wiped across Makoto’s face. “But still, what a beautiful child…”

* * *

 

The next day the family, along with Kakashi, went over the old Hazuki place together. They were taking out all of the left over furniture, and other items, to be cleaned up and then donated. Miki was surprised that Kakashi had volunteered to help. But it made her happy. Kai, on the other hand, wasn’t so taken with the offer. The blue-haired Kunoichi mumbled under her breath something about “not needing a man’s help”. Miki didn’t press it any further though, Kai’s moods really were…intense, to say the least.

They started with the downstairs area. The company they were donating too had left large carts outside where they would load the things onto to be taken away the following morning. There wasn’t too many things left, Miki was grateful that she wouldn’t be taking too much of everyone’s times. The books were almost all wiped off and packed into boxes. It was a strange assortment. Nothing she’d have pictured her father reading. But then again, Miki barely knew the man.

“Ohohohhoho, what’s this drawing behind this dresser~!”

 _Shit!_ Jumping to her feet, Miki dashed to the other room full speed.

“Is that Kakash-,” Ami started. But Miki cut her off. She slid into the room and slammed the dresser back into the wall. She panted from the effort to get there in time. Blonde hair was blown about her face.

“I-it’s nothing, don’t worry about it, you should finish the other room, I’ll do this one!” Miki’s voice was about three octaves higher than usual. Her cheeks burned.

The twins gave her a sly look. “Distract formation alpha,” Ami said. Mami tackled Miki to the ground and began an intense tickle attack. Miki was highly ticklish and therefore was totally helpless. The twenty-two year-old squealed and rolled on the floor.

“S-s-stop!” But Ami was relentless. Miki’s eyes began to water and her lungs burned.

Ami ran out and called Kakashi over. He showed up a few seconds later. “What’s going on?” He stared down at Miki, confused.

“Don’t mind her,” Mami said taking him by hand and bringing him over to the dresser. Miki watched helpless, as the twin pulled the small pink dresser away from the wall. “That’s you isn’t it. But I don’t know these other ones.” Mami said pointing at the drawing.

“I wanna see,” Ami said, looking over towards her sister. That gave Miki the opening she needed. She grabbed Ami and flipped her onto the bed behind them. Using the momentum, Miki got back onto her feet. Kakashi stared at the back of the dresser. He didn’t say anything. The room was quiet except for Miki’s ragged breathing.

Kakashi slowly looked up at her. Before his eye met hers Miki bolted out of the room, face burning from embarrassment.

She was about to dash down the stairs when Kai walked out of her parent’s room carrying a small box. Unable to stop herself in time, Miki crashed into her, knocking them both to the ground. Kai yelled in surprise as she fell onto her butt. The box flipped out of her hand scattering the boxes contents in the hallway.

“Sorry,” Miki said scrambling to pick everything up.

Her hands froze when she realized what they were. They were her crayons and drawings from fifteen years ago, not all of them of course, but a good chunk. The crayons were mostly small nubs from how often Miki used them. Some were split in half, but still used, still loved. “Where did you find these?” Her voice wobbled. She picked a paper off of the floor slowly. It was a makeshift drawing of Miki and the dog she always wanted but never got. There were pictures Miki didn’t remember coloring. Some of them she remembered losing.

After all these years…

“I found it under the bed,” Kai said softly. “The box had your name on it so I didn’t want to open it…” she trailed off. Picking up the box she handed it to Miki. Just like she said, Miki’s name was on the side of the box. It was her mother’s handwriting. Tears stung her emerald eyes, the same eyes as her mother. Blinking them away, Miki slowly began picking everything up and gently placing them back in the box. Kai reached in to help but Miki stopped her. Drawn by the sound of the crash, Kakashi and the twins had been standing in the hallway watching.

 _Why?_ Miki’s hands trembled. _After all these years… only after I was gone… Mom…_

Miki held the box close to her chest. She shut her eyelids tightly together but the tears fell anyway. They splashed onto the lid of the box. Suddenly she was sad, so terribly sad. Her heart keened for her mother. She’ll never know the people who smiled in that photo. Would they have made it, together, as a family if Miki wasn’t taken? She’ll never know.

Kai’s gentle hand on her back sent Miki over the edge. She doubled over and sobbed, hugging the box, gripping it tightly. “Mom…Dad…”

Ami and Mami were next to her, holding her. They cried too. They cried for the parents they too, had lost. And they cried for the sister they gained, who was hurting. Kai’s hand never left Miki’s back.

“You’re strong, Hazuki Miki,” Kai said. It was the first time in a long time Miki was called by her birth name.

* * *

Miki was alone in her old bedroom. She asked for some time alone so everyone else had left. The only room that was left to clear was this one. But Miki’s heart was worn; it wasn’t a feat she’d be able to accomplish today. The dresser was pushed out in front of her. She sat against the wall facing the back of the dresser. Her emerald eyes were red and puffy. The box rested in her lap.

_Mom…Dad…_

Biting her lower lip, Miki opened the box and pulled out a few of the crayons, trying the pick out the right colors from what she had. She shuffled on her butt over to the dresser. Taking her crayons to the back of it she scrawled her newest addition. After a few minutes Miki was finished. She smiled.

Standing in the crowd, next to her crazy haired sister was Miki’s parents, drawn in an equally crude fashion. They were cheering for her from the crowd. Miki made sure to give her mother the same green eyes as her oldest daughter. “Mom, Dad, thank you,” she swallowed back more tears. “Thank you for bringing me into this world.”

The door opened slowly. Kakashi walked in. “Am I interrupting anything?”

Miki shook her head. She wiped at her eyes and scooted over for him to join. It was a tight fit but Kakashi sat down next to Miki anyway. He rested his arms on his knees. They sat against the wall in silence.

“Hey,” Kakashi said. He made a face and pointed the the drawing. “Did I really look that frumpy?”

A laughed bubbled out from Miki’s lips. “I think that’s just the wood, it’s not the easiest to draw on you know.” Miki opened the box and pulled out one of many “fantastic” Kakashi-centric pictures.

“See, you look cool in this one.” She pulled a few more out, and then a few more after that. Before she knew it Miki was showing al of the pictures to Kakashi. Miki told him the stories behind all of them. How she was feeling when she colored each picture. And he sat there taking it all in.

Miki was quiet once she pulled out all of them. Outside the sun was setting. An orange hue fell across the floor through the window. It lit up the room with the beautiful light. Miki sighed and leaned her head on Kakashi’s shoulder. She smiled. “I’m so grateful that I got to see you again…That I got the chance to love you in my own, annoyingly-Miki way.” She laughed at her own phrasing. But it was the only thing she could think to say.

Kakashi chuckled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He reached down and grabbed her hand.

They sat for a little while longer, hand-in-hand.


	25. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part 2! Coming soon!

“So you’re really leaving then?”

Cake crumbs dripped down Miki’s mouth. Putting one hand over her mouth she nodded. The three of them, including Aiko’s four year-old son, Yuu, were sitting outside of their favorite café. It was quite warm out. A large sunhat sat atop Miki’s head. The hat was large enough to shade her bare sholders which her white, strapless sundress did not cover. Yuu was sitting on Miki’s lap and playing with her hair, which was apparently his favorite thing to do with “Aunty” Miki. Yellow was apparently his favorite color and obsessed over everything of the shade he could get his hands on. Miki didn’t mind.

“For a while yeah,” Miki said after swallowing the last bite of her cake. The crumbs had fallen on top of  
Yuu’s head. She nonchalantly brushed them off. Yuu laughed. Aiko gave her a “look”.

The brunette sighed. A whistful look swept over her face. “You look different. From before.”

“How so?” Miki downed the last bit of her tea. Has she gained a few pounds? Probably. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

Aiko shrugged. “You just look more…relaxed. Less worried.”

Yuu tickled Miki’s chin with a stand of her hair. Giggling, Miki swatted at his hand. She took up a few strands and tickled his nose. He squealed in delight.

Relaxed. That was a good way to put it. Stress, anxiety, sadness, those were the only things she felt. And fear. Lots of fear. But over a year has passed and so many things have changed. For one, Miki was strong. There was nothing left to fear thanks to her friends and her family. But above all else, she was loved.

“I guess I have you to thank for that,” Miki said. Aiko looked surprised. There had been a rough patch in their friendship but Miki valued Aiko. Everyone deserves a second chance. She only had one life, and Miki wanted Aiko in it.

“And you!” Miki picked up the four year-old and attacked him with kisses.

“Nooooooo,” he yelled, laughing, and swatting at Miki to stop. Miki laughed and scooped him up in a big hug. Really, they were a big part of it.

Aiko smiled at her. “Thank you,” she said. “For everything.”

“I should be thanking you,” Miki said. She stood up. Holding onto Yuu. The two wobbled over to Aiko, where Miki plopped the boy down onto his mother’s lap. He frowned at her. But it was time for Miki to meet up with Kakashi.

“I’ll see you soon,” Miki said, tussling his creamy brown hair.

“I love Aunty-Miki,” he declared, throwing up his arms. She kissed his cheek, “I love you too.”

The blonde bent over and planted a kiss on Aiko’s cheek as well. “And I love you too,” she said with a wink. Aiko blushed and swatted her away. “Get out of here,” she said. Miki laughed. Aiko rolled her eyes.

Miki skipped away. She turned around and waved back at them. Grabbing her son’s hands, Aiko waved them both. Mother and son smiled.

* * *

 

Every once and a while Kakashi took Miki out to refill the food and supplies for his nin-kin. It was Miki’s favorite thing. Dogs were her absolute favorite thing. Kakashi’s dogs in particular were stupendous. And Pakkun, the little pug-like dog was Miki’s idol. Literally, he was the cutest thing in the world. She hoped to one day be worthy of squishing his soft, supple paws. Maybe today would be the day! The thought spurred her on.

“Hurry up!” The blonde bounced ahead of Kakashi, obviously impatient.

The Jounin sweatdropped. “It’d be a lot faster if you helped,” he said slightly lifting up the bags of supplies.

Miki spun around a stuck her tongue out at him before continuing to prance forward. A howl sounded off somewhere nearby. The blonde perked up, standing on her tiptoes, she held onto her hat and tried to see further into the trees. Kakashi could only smile.

Seven blurs dashed out from the trees heading for Miki. Collison was inevitable. They collided into her all at once sending the blonde backwards onto the ground. Miki laughed. Seven nin-ken attacked her with wet kisses and wagging tails.

“Ohmygosh! I missed you all so much!” Miki aggressively petted each dog, trying to spend equal amounts of time on each. The straw sun hat atop her head balanced precariously on the side of her head, forgotten. The white sundress was already covered in dirt and grass stains, but the wearer paid no mind. The only thing that mattered was Bull, Akino, Bisuke, Guroko, Shiba, Uhei, Urishi, and Pakkun. The later of who was standing next to Kakashi, tail wagging softly. Other than that the silver-haired man was completely forgotten.

“Miki!” “Miki we missed you!” “Miki-Miki!” a cacophony of voices erupted in the array of fuzzy tails and wet, slobbery tongues.

Pakkun waddled over to the mass once the initial excitement calmed down. He stopped in front of Miki’s lap. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Pakkun-sama! It’s great to see you all again!” Miki’s eyes glistened as the pug crawled into her lap. Her hands twitched, aching for the soft supple squish of the pug’s paws. Today. Today had to be the day. She stuck to gently running a hand along his soft back.

The group spent the next hour playing catch, tug-of-war, as well as hide-and-seek. Miki was extatic and bursting with energy. Kakashi, on the other hand, spent the hour completing his tasks, ignored and alone.

It was oddly quiet when Kakashi finished. Walking out into the open clearing he saw why. There, in a mass of fur was Miki, spotted in dirt and dog slobber, and very, very sound asleep. She was leaning against Bull and huddled around each side of her were the other dogs. Bisuke’s head rested on her thigh. Her sun hat was perched delicately atop Bull’s head.

Pakkun, being the only one awake, looked over at Kakashi from Miki’s lap. “So, Miki-chan is leaving then?”

Bisuke whined softly.  Kakashi crouched down and stoked the little dog’s head. “She’s heading out in two days.”

A glimmer of something gold caught Kakashi’s eye. A gold pendent hung around Miki’s neck. It had untucked itself from Miki’s dress during the hour of rough-housing. He gently picked up the heart-shaped locket and clicked it open.

Pakkun looked up at his master’s face. “That’s who she’s looking for isn’t it.”

“Yeah.” Inside the locket was a cut out picture of a small baby with wild black hair. Hazuki Makoto. Miki’s younger sister.

The dogs stirred around him. Kakashi closed the locket before gently wiped Miki’s bangs away from her face. The soft touch was enough to wake the blonde up. “Rise and shine,” Kakashi said with a chuckle.

“Kakashi,” Miki said breathlessly. She pulled herself up and stretched out her arms. The dogs shuffled around her. “Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought,” she said sheepishly. She reached over and ran her hand down Bisuke’s head. The brown dog ‘ruffed’ and wagged his tail.

Pakkun slide off of Miki’s lap. The small pug offered Miki one of his paws. “Come back and visit again soon,” he said.

“Pakkun-sama,” Miki whispered. Emerald eyes fixed on those adorable pink pads. The other dogs made sounds of agreement, tails wagging aggressively. With a shaky hand Miki reached down and gently squished the small paw. She squealed in delight. They were so soft and supple, the sensation was amazing. This feeling was heaven.

The other dogs barked and threw themselves at Miki, demanding attention from the young woman. Laughing, Miki was more than happy to oblige.

The sun was setting on the horizon. Miki picked up her hat off from Bulls head. It was covered in dog fur but Miki paid no mind. She placed it atop her head and smiled. A stained white dress beyond saving and a worn out sun hat, her state of dress really was a sight to behold. But Miki felt loved, and that was all that mattered.

They said goodbye to the nin-ken and headed out. Once they were out of sight from the clearing the two heard a symphony of howls calling from behind. Miki laughed and smiled at Kakashi.

* * *

 

Miki woke up well before the sun. Stepping out of her room, she stared out into the sky. A light blue hue was peering out on the horizon. In an hour the sun would begin to rise. She took a deep breath of cool early morning air. It was her last full day in Konoha.

Travel bag had been packed a few days ago. Kai had her check it every night to make sure she really had everything she needed. Miki would oblige, humoring the blue-haired Kuroko. But really everything was packed and ready. Miki on the other hand was far from ready.

She dragged her feet across the wood floor and down the hall to Kai’s room. The Kunoichi was still asleep, not drawn up by nerves like Miki was. The blonde peered down at Kai before crawling into the futon with her. Kai’s breathing picked up, awoken by the movements.  Blue eyes looked into green. Kai sighed; it wasn’t the first time Miki crawled into bed with her.

“Would it surprise you if I said I was madly in love with you, Kuroko Kai?”

Kai snorted. “Shut up,” she said rolling her eyes and adjusting her position.

Miki giggled quietly. She was gonna miss teasing Kai. The older Kuroko sister really needed the blonde to lighten up her drearily serious lifestyle.

“I’m sure it would surprise Kakashi,” Kai said slyly. Miki frowned. Touché.  

The two were quiet for a long while. Kai’s eyes had closed and she was on the brink of sleep when Miki sighed. Kai peered at her blonde bed mate through half lidded eyes. When Miki didn’t say anything Kai let her eye lids fall back down. As soon as her bed mate was comfortable Miki sighed again.

Cobalt eyes snapped open. Kai kicked Miki sharply in the shin. “Ow!”

“Just say whatever it is,” Kai hissed.

Miki sighed again for dramatic effect. Kai twitched as if to kick Miki again. Miki flinched and looked away from Kai’s piercing gaze. The blonde was silent for a long while, the two heard the crickets chirp from outside in the heard. Finally Miki spoke up. “I really am in love with you, you know.”

Kai stared at Miki through the darkness. The blonde tried to contain her laughter. The blue-haired Kuroko sighed heavily. Miki couldn’t help but laugh and even Kai let a few chuckles slip. A minute passed before Kai relaxed her body and closed her eyes. Miki stayed tense for a few seconds longer, waiting in case another kick swooped in from under the blanket. When it didn’t come she relaxed again too. Kai reached for Miki’s hand under the blanket. Miki intertwined her fingers with Kai’s. “I’m gonna miss you,” Kai said softly.

Miki smiled. “I’m gonna miss you too.”

After a few minutes Kai had fallen back asleep. But Miki stayed up. She watched as the sunlight slowly began to illuminate Kai’s face. The rooster crowded to greet the sun.

Miki was going to make the most of her last day in Konoha.

* * *

 

At noon Miki made her way to Kakashi’s apartment. It was time to water his plant and to return the key. She felt bad for no longer being there to take care of the little plant but Kakashi would find someone else to look after it. It was an obvious fact, but for some reason it really stung Miki. The thought of being replaced, even for such a small thing, left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Unlocking the door and walking in Miki took a deep breath. She’ll never get over the scent of Kakashi’s room. It was undeniably _him_. There were no other words to describe it.

Miki yawned while sprinkling water over the plant. Her nerves had been on the fritz lately. It was impossible to get a good night’s rest. Looking around the room Miki tried to commit every last detail of it to memory. Green eyes lingered on the framed photo of team Minato. Her heart ached for Rin and Obito. Miki looked over to the photo next to it. Team Kakashi. Miki chuckled to herself.  The similarities were uncanny. She’d like to meet them one day; Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha looked so much like his brother…

Miki sighed to herself. Kakashi was running late. Not a surprise. Pulling out a chair from the small table Miki plopped down and waited. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours. Her eyelids felt heavy. Maybe a quick nap would be okay. No matter how long it took she’d wait for Kakashi.

The sound of rain? No, a shower.

Miki opened her eyes and saw that she had fallen asleep at Kakashi’s table. A small blanket was placed over her shoulders. Sitting up she looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. Miki rubbed at her eyes. Blonde hair was tussled in disarray on one side of her head. She’d spent most of the day asleep in Kakashi’s apartment. That’s one way to go about her last day. She laid her head back onto the table. The sound of the shower was soothing. It was nice to know she wasn’t alone anymore. The shower stopped a few minutes later. Miki closed her eyes and waited.

The door to the bathroom opened. A gust of humid air swept into the room. It smelled like musky shampoo and bodywash. Miki inhaled deeply and opened her eyes.

“You’re awake,” Kakashi said from behind Miki. She could tell from the sound of his voice that he was smirking. He was probably thinking of a funny response to Miki’s disheveled state.

Miki turned her head around to face him. “And you’re-” late. But the word never left her lips. Standing in front of her was Kakashi, wearing only his pair of boxer-briefs and a towel around his sholders. Skin still slightly wet. His abs glistened under the ceiling lamp. Droplets of water rolled down his silver hair and onto the floor. All Miki could do was gape.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. He peered over at Miki with his half-lidded eye. “Hm?”

“Would it surprise you if I said I was madly in love with Kuroko Kai?” The words tumbled out of her lips. It was the only thing she could think to say.

But Kakashi looked like he was seriously considering the question. He cocked his head to the side. “Actually, yes, it would.”

It was such a straight forward answer. A smile pulled at Miki’s lips. Then a full fit of giggles ran over her. She held her sides, tears stung at her eyes. For some reason his response was just so hilarious.

Kakashi chuckled. He sat down on his bed and leaned back on his hands. Putting on clothes obviously wasn’t a priority. Miki got up and flopped down onto the bed next to him, grinning madly. “Would you be jealous if I was?”

“My weak heart couldn’t take it, for I am not match against the beautiful Kuroko.” He pressed the back of his hand against his forehead and feigned distress.

Miki poked his side, making him twitch. “Come on, you have some _very_ redeeming qualities.” She giggled.

The Jounin peered over at the blonde. “Oh? Like what?”

The mood shifted. It was more serious. And warm. Miki felt her cheeks flush under his gaze. She focused on looking at anything else. Her hands clasped together tightly.

“Uh, well, you’re nice…” Her eyes darted around the room. But they kept coming back to stare at Kakashi’s body. They especially honed in on how tight his boxer-briefs were.

“I might be going out on a limb here, but Kai can be pretty nice,” he said.

“W-what I meant to say is you’re uh s-strong?” When did it get so warm in here?

“Was that a question?” His voice was low and husky. God. It was so distracting.

Miki’s mouth felt dry. “It’s just, uhm,” he eyes darted around the room. “You smell good.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything to that. Miki sounded stupid but the words kept coming. “You’re warm, and calming, it’s just everything about you, you’re atmosphere, is so…” she struggled for the right word, Kakashi looked at her expectantly. “Compelling,” Miki said finally.

It was quiet. Miki felt ridiculous. Did any of that even make any sense? Miki resigned herself to sit in awkward silence.

“I don’t think Kai smells bad…” Kakashi murmured.

The mood was light once more. The heat drained from Miki’s face. She laughed. “No, she smells rather nice, like lavender.”

Miki tipped herself over knocking Kakashi onto the bed and resting her head on top of his chest. The Leaf Nin didn’t fight it, going along with the flow. He adjusted one of his arms to support his head and the other draped over Miki’s abdomen. Miki giggled and wiggled next to him.

She sighed, relaxed. They were quiet. Miki bit her lower lip, anxiety returning. “Hey,” Miki called up to him after a few minutes. Kakashi grunted in response.

“Does it bother you that you’re not my first, or my tenth, or my hundredth…” her voice grew softer and softer as the words came out until eventually she trailed off all together.

Kakashi’s chest rose and fell in rhythm with his breathing. Miki listened. She could hear his heart beat. It was nice.

“No.” He finally said.

Tears stung Miki’s eyes, they weren’t happy or caused by a fit of laughter. They were cold and came from a dark place. “It bothers me,” she whispered.

Kakashi was silent.

It was horrible, her first time. It was painful. There was blood. She was so young. And after that her innocence was gone. She truly understood the evil in men’s hearts. It was a cold, dark world.

Sitting up took a lot more effort than it should have. Miki rubbed at the tears around her eyes. “I should go,” she muttered.

But before she could get up any more Kakashi pulled her back down on top of him. “I wasn’t your first,” he said. Miki pulled herself to straddle him. Gray eyes looked up into green. Kakashi placed his hands on her hips. “But I can be your last. And, in the end, isn’t that what really matters,” he said.

The words wrapped around Miki like a warm blanket on a cold night. Tears sild down from those emerald eyes. Miki wiped them off of her cheeks but more came rolling down.  “Yes, it is…” she sniffed and gave him a wobbly smile. Kakashi gave her his signature smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling. He pulled Miki down into a long, deep, kiss.

Hazuki Miki was totally, head-over-heels, madly in love with Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

 

Miki placed the bouquet of flowers onto the memorial platform. The sun was peering over the horizon. It was a beautiful morning, clear skies, and crisp warm air, perfect for traveling. She clapped her hands together and bowed slightly. “Thank you for everything, Obito, Rin.”

Miki was grateful for everything they had done for Kakashi. Without them, the Kakashi she loved would no-doubtedly be lost. She adjusted the strap on her backpack and headed back to where Kai was waiting.

The Chunin was waiting for her at the entrance to the memorial site. A small brezze blew at her long blue hair. Miki smiled. They headed for the north gate in silence. She had said her goodbyes to the other Kuroko’s earlier that morning. It was full of hugs and tears and well wishes. Miki’s heart ached for them already. She was grateful for Kai’s companionship to the gate.

Their time together was short lived, the gate was in sight. Miki felt Kai stiffen next to her. She may not show it, but the blue-haired Kuroko was a big softy. They walked over to the guards who went over Miki’s paperwork. The Hokage had written her a traveling passport that would bring her where she needed to go, and hopefully, find who she was looking for.

She and Kai stood at the edge of the village staring out of the gate. Miki turned around and looked back on the village. It was her home, and she’d miss it.

A blur of blue and black and suddenly Miki was wrapped in Kai’s arms. The Chunin rested her head in the crook of Miki’s shoulders. The blonde smiled and returned the hug.

Kai pulled away and wiped at her eyes. “When will you be back?” It stung Miki to hear Kai’s voice so soft and weak.

Miki tried to smile. “I’ll be back before the last snow melts,” she said, striking a pose.

Her partner deadpanned. “That’s very cryptic…”

“Pretty cool, right?” Miki asked with a wink.

Kai only rolled her eyes and the moment ended.

“I’ll come back,” Miki said quietly. She gripped at the pendant around her neck.

“I know,” Kai said smiling softly.

They took a moment just to look at each other once more. The sun illuminated their faces.

Miki grinned. “I’ll be off then.”

“Do you want to wait a little bit longer?” Kai asked.

“No, I think I better be heading out.” Miki looked down. She’d already said goodbye to Kakashi, there was no reason to stick around. The first steps into a new life were right in front of Miki, just waiting for her to take them.

She gave Kai a wistful smile and took the first step outside of the village. For some reason it was uplifting. She remembered her life up until a year ago. Would the Miki of the past ever believe her life now? How far she’s come? And even more still to come?

Saying goodbye to Kai one last time, Miki walked out onto the path.

_I’m coming, Makoto._

Kai stood at the edge of the gate until Miki was out of sight. She turned around and saw Kakashi casually strolling over to her, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“You’re late,” she snapped.

Kakashi put his hands up in a placating gesture. “Sorry. I was a little tied up…” He said sheepishly.

The Chunin glared at him before turning and stared back out the gate. The two Leaf Shinobi stood in silence for a long while, each encompassed in their own thoughts and emotions.

It was time Kai spoke up and asked the only question that still mattered. She turned to Kakashi. “Do you love her?”

The Jounin looked into her cobalt eyes for a few heartbeats before slowly looking up at the sky.  

“Say,” Kakashi said, “do you think it will snow soon?” His voice was neutral and Kai couldn’t see his face, but she had an idea about what it looked like in that moment.

It wasn’t a direct answer to her question but it meant a lot coming from Kakashi. Kai looked up at the sky, it was clear and blue, not a cloud in sight.

“I hope so,” she said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there was no sex scene in this chapter, I'll add it to the series as a one-shot! As well as an Itachi sex scene...probably.  
> Thank you so much for reading. I'll be starting the second act soon, it will be have more pieces of canon and more Kakashi. I was trying to flesh out my own OCs in part one but now that they were more established part two will definitely have more Kakashi.  
> BTW If someone would like to volunteer as an editor I would greatly appreciate it!!


End file.
